Even if the Stars and Moon Collide
by imlegitdemigod
Summary: For all of her years in high school, Tris Prior has been bullied by the most popular and athletic guy in school, Four. But what if now, during her senior year of high school, she finally decides to stick up for herself? And what does she do when Four suddenly stands up for her after one of his friends hurts her? After this event, will they be friends? Or not? Will end in Fourtris!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter on y****et another Divergent Fanfiction I'm writing :P**

**The title is a lyric from the song Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato ^.^ (Haters gonna hate)**

**And now I proudly present my new Fanfiction: Even If The Stars and Moon Collide**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

**Tris's POV**

Caleb banged on my closed bedroom door loudly.

"Beatrice, we're going to be late if you don't come out of your room right now!" his worried voice came from the other side of the door.

I rolled my eyes, shoving my writing notebook in my backpack before opening the door and becoming face to face with my older twin brother who's only older than me by thirty seconds.

Caleb eyes me suspiciously.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late."

"Like you haven't said that enough today already," I say, allowing slight amusement and frustration to shine into my voice.

Caleb always took the first day of school seriously. Don't get me wrong, I love Caleb with all of my heart, it's just that he just annoys the crap out of me sometimes.

I sprint as fast as I could down the stairs, Caleb hot on my heels.

At the kitchen table my father is reading the news paper while my mother is across from him, swiping at the screen on her I Pad. When looks up and smiles at us.

"Well, they're my two seniors!" she greets, pulling the two of us into a quick sort of group hug.

She hugged so tight that I swore all of the wind was going to be knocked all of me.

"Can't. Breath!" I manage to get out.

My mother quickly apologizes and my father throws me a Nutrigrain bar.

Effortlessly, I caught the bar with my left hand.

My father always says I should be on a big sports team at my school: Like the girls baseball team. I politely tell my father no.

If he really knew why I didn't want to be on any sports team, my father would want to move away from here as soon as possible.

Truth is, I get bullied. By a good 90% of the popular crowd at my high school.

I honestly don't know how it got started. Well, that was a lie. Four, the most annoying person in history was the reason for the bullying. I even don't know why he started bullying me, but I've always hated him. He was cocky, and thought he was better than everyone else.

Desperately, I want someone to prove him wrong. This year I'm hoping that person could be me. If I could work up enough courage, that is.

Caleb bites into an apple dad threw him and the two of us walk out to his beaten up white truck.

Not the best working car, but it gets us to school everyday and I'm thankful for that.

As Caleb drove down the high way towards our school, I glance at my phone.

_1 new message from Lauren Matthews_

_2 Missed Face time calls from Uriah Mendoza_

I don't really mind those two, it's the last notification I get that scares me.

_7 Missed Calls from Christina Hale._

Christina is my best friend. Her and I are apart of a small group of what I guess is my high schools version of **The** **Misfits.**

This group consists of Uriah, Lauren (she used to be Four's girlfriend but she broke up with him, realizing what a jerk he was.), Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Will, and last but not least, Christina and I.

Christina gets really worried about me, knowing that a lot of popular people bully me. But I worry more about my friends more, because they all get bullied too.

They think its weird that I worry about them, because they say I get bullied more than them.

I sigh, dialing Christina's number.

"TRIS!" Christina's voice was loud on the other end of the line before I could get out anything.

Caleb must've heard her voice because he raises an eyebrow.

'Christina?' he mouths.

I nod and mouth back,

'Yes'

"What happen?" I ask her as Caleb stopped at a red light.

Christina let out an angry breath.

"Four. That's what happened." she says, practically spitting out the words.

I mentally groan.

"What did he do this time?"

There was a pause from the other line.

A really long pause, at that.

"Christina?" I ask slowly.

No response came, al I heard was silence.

Awkwardly, I pressed the end call button on my IPhone and looked out my window.

The large building that was my high school looming in my vision.

"What happened?" Caleb asked, turning the corner so we were in the school parking lot. "I heard you were talking to Christina and then the call end,"

I hummed a little bit before I reply.

"She said something happened involving Four. She sounded pissed about it."

Caleb's face darkens at the mention of Four.

He was one of the only members in my family who knew what was going on when I was not at home. Caleb tries sticking up for me at schooling, but Four beats him up. That makes me hate Four more then I originally do.

"If you get the chance, ruin him. Ruin him as much as he ruined your life." Caleb spats, parking his car.

I say goodbye to Caleb and hop out of the truck, swinging my backpack over my shoulder and walking towards the school.

I wasn't even up the first step when I was pushed onto the stairs. Pain coursed through my body and I obviously cringe.

Laughter instantly followed and I looked over my shoulder and see Four standing there, laughing at me. Laughing at the fact I was miserable and was getting hurt.

I tried getting up, but Four kicked my back so I fell back to where I was earlier.

_Be brave, Tris. _I hear my uncle Amar's voice in my head.

He also knew about what was happening at school. During the summer, he was helping me out, letting me talk out my problems and he would tell me what I should do if it ever happened again.

I think hard.

_What had Amar said to do in this situation?_ I think desperately as teenagers laughed as I walked by.

Tears threatened to spill over my eyes.

_Don't show them your weak,_ Amar's voice says again in my head. _Just get up and walk away._

And that's what I do, I get up, shoot Four the best evil glare I could muster, and shove open the school entrance door with strength.

_I'm not going to let anyone put me down so easily_. I think, the reason I wanted help from Amar so badly.

Christina runs over to me when I arrive to my locker and gives me a huge hug.

"I've missed you so much!" she squeals.

I laugh quietly.

"We seen each other yesterday," I say slowly and she laughs.

I find myself laughing too and the two of us compare schedules.

Christina and I both have Chemistry, Algebra A, Astronomy, and cooking together at the same time.

And lunch period too.

But other than that I was a loner.

"At least we have three classes together," Christina says, trying to make her voice sound cheerful.

I shrug simply.

"Yeah. I got to go to Spanish, see you in Chemistry in an hour!"

I walk down the hall hurriedly, hoping I wouldn't run into anyone in Four's gang.

When arriving to the Spanish class room I noticed no one had arrived yet.

The Spanish Teacher, Mr. Marshals was reading a Stephen King novel, Misery.

"Hello," he greets, not looking up from his book.

I nod my head in greeting and ask,

"Where do I sit?"

Mr. Marshals shrugs.

"Anywhere, I don't care."

I study the class seats intently but quickly.

In a heart beat I knew where I was going to sit, and I made my way towards a seat on the end of the third row that was right next to a window.

I pull out my writing note book, flipping through the many pages of stories I wrote up.

Writing is my passion. It usually is what keeps me strong through the bad events that have happened in the last three years of my high school year.

The notebook I have is old, I had it ever since Freshman year. There was more than writing in here, song lyrics and drawings were also in here. I loved doing those things too, but not as much as I love to write.

I clamped my hand over my ears as I hear the loud warning bell and students start piling into the class room.

When Four walks in I mentally groan and put my writing notebook away. I would die if he ever took that away from me.

All of those years of stories, drawings, and song lyrics, gone.

For me the thought was unbearable.

I hear someone sit beside me and I open my mouth, ready to yell at the person who I think is Four.

But I clamp my mouth shut when I see Will smiling slightly at me.

"Hey Tris," he says in greeting.

I return his smile, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Hey Will."

"Are you writing in your notebook?"

He doesn't say it rudely, just out of curiosity.

I nod and tap my backpack. All of my friends say I should send one of my stories to a publisher, but I argue with them. My writing isn't really good, and their just saying that to make me feel better.

"I was until freaking King Kong walked in," I whisper, and jerk my head to where Four was sitting at the back of the class room, crumbling up paper balls and throwing them at the garbage.

Then one hits me smack dap in the face.

"Do you mind?" I snap angrily from where I sat.

Four smirked and shook his head.

"Yeah, I do have a mind."

I huff in annoyance and turn back to Will.

_The kid is hopeless._

"You are such a book and movie nerd, Tris," he says and smiles as I smack him on the shoulder.

"I am not!" I argue, but I already know that I am. I don't need to be reminded.

At exactly 7:34, Mr. Marshals began his lessons.

We quickly went over the simple Spanish words.

I try my hardest to listen to him, but its really difficult when a total jerk keeps on pelting you with spit balls. Each new one that gets stuck in my hair makes me more and more annoyed.

So I thank the lord when class dismissed.

"Bye Will!" I say to him and Four starts walking over to me.

As fast as I could, I ran down the hall and up the stairs to the second floor where the chemistry class room was, not wanting to have another run in with the jerk.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I'm really curious!**

**(I really don't know what to say in this A/N.)**

**I'm going to start doing a thing called question of the day.**

**Today's question: What kind of stereotype annoys you the most? I'm really curious ^.^**

**Thank you guys for reading and please review, favorite, and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tris's POV**_

Christina instantly confronted me on why I had spit balls in my hair when I arrived to the chemistry classroom.

I shrug.

"Four. Who else do you think?"

Christina looks livid.

"I'm going to kill him," she growls and I sit down in the seat next to her.

I really want her to kill him with a burning passion, it's just that I'd rather have Four hurt me than my friends, no matter what the situation is.

I don't say these words aloud, instead I ask,

"What did Four try doing earlier that made you so mad?"

Christina huffs in irritation.

"Can't fucking stand the guy," she mutters under her breath with venom.

_What did he do thought?_

"What did he do this time?" I say.

Christina opens and closes her mouth like a fish, probably thinking of the perfect words to say.

"Four fucking-oh I'm going to fucking kill-" she started angrily but quietly and I laugh.

"Speak English, please," I chide in amusement and Christina whacks me with her hand.

"Fine. The dude fucking put this liquid stuff of Marlene, we don't even know what it was. He made her look like Carrie. CARRIE! She now is at her house to get a new change of clothes. "

_Poor Marlene, she doesn't deserve this. _I think in concern.

"The first day of school he did this?" I ask and she nods and throws her arms out angrily, almost whacking one of the beakers off of the desk we were sitting at.

"YES! IT'S LIKE FOUR IS ASKING FOR US TO KILL HIM!" she screams in outrage.

The chemistry teacher raises an eyebrow and the class became quiet.

She has a sort of uptight personality, the chemistry teacher.

Maybe the reason to why I thought this was because of her hairstyle: her hair came down to her neck and sort of pointed forward. It was actually really hard to explain.

"Is there a problem back their, Miss Hale and Miss Prior?"

I saluted the teacher.

"No ma'am." I say and a few people giggle before they stop.

The main reason for this being that Peter, one of Four's friends, is glaring at everyone who was laughing.

The teacher frowned in my direction before going on a lecture about what her name was, which was Mrs. Matthews. I could already tell that I didn't really like her much, or won't for the rest of the year.

She also gave us homework about to guess where every single element on the Periodic Table was. Like we were suppose to know that!

_I'll just ask Caleb or look it up on the internet._

Christina and I walk out of the classroom together.

"See you in Astronomy," she says cheerfully and walks off, leaving me alone to slowly walk to my art class.

A strong hand grips onto mine and shoves me into one of the walls.

I let out a shocked breath of pang and almost double over.

The pain especially hurting my stomach ribs, and my right side.

Grunting out in pain, I bit my lip really hard, trying to block out the pain.

I knew it was Peter, I could just tell it was him by the evil laugh that followed my grunt of pain.

_I hate him. I hate him. I fucking hate him._

"Think your funny, Stiff?" he demands, shoving me into the wall again with much more force.

He must be talking about my comment and the salute gesture I made in Chemistry when Mrs. Matthews asked all of us a question.

"N-no," I squeak out.

"I think she hasn't gotten to many hits to the head. Hit her head a few times against the wall, make the hits count." Drew, one of Peter's best friends laughs darkly.

Blood slowly dripped from my lip I was clenching it so hard.

"Leave me alone," I whisper, eerily calm. "Just stop."

Peter laughs and slams my head up against the wall and laughs. Even though it only hit my forehead, it hurt painfully, especially for my skull, the aching pain fresh.

Black dots spatter across my vision and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I swallow hard, trying to hide the fact that I could possible throw up at the moment.

"Just a tear Stiff, and we'll stop," Peter mocks his best impression of a baby voice.

A few laughs were heard from the crowd that was starting to surround me.

_What did they find so hilarious about my pain? I wonder how they would feel if it was them in my shoes._

Part of me wants to give up, to just let myself cry in front of everyone so he would stop hurting my head.

But I don't, this causing him to hit my head against the wall again.

My eyes droop, and I fall into unconsciousness as I hear an angry yell that sounded similar to Four yell at Peter to stop slamming my head against the wall. But I knew it wasn't Four, he'd never do a nice thing if his life depended on it.

**Four's POV**

Where did she walk off to?

Spanish just ended and I wanted to talk to the Stiff, to ask her if she thought she was funny that she had the guts to retort to a comment I make. She does this a lot, and it infuriates me.

I know it isn't kind, to make fun of someone who's weak. But the Stiff isn't weak, she has a sort of spunk aura that only gets crushed down when my friends and I bully her.

Why do I do it? I ask myself the question all the time.

Part of me is saying that I've always hated her guts, that she should deserve the pain that is being put on her. Another part of me says its because Marcus abuses me at home, and I'm just trying to take my anger out on someone else.

I finally catch her talking to one of her friends- Will, is it? I started to make my way through the crowd towards her.

The Stiff's eyes widen in fear and she runs as fast as she could up the stairs to the second floor of the school.

I sigh, slowly trudging up the stairs to my English class, which is also on this floor.

English probably has to be one of the most boring classes ever created. The teacher speaks in a motto toned voice, but all I hear is gibberish coming out of his mouth, like that teacher on the Charlie Brown Peanuts that can't really talk.

That's pretty much what is happening right now as the teacher talk. What made things even worse was that none of my friends were in this class.

The rest of the class continues, and nothing eventful happens. Then I walk out of the English class and see a whole crowd of students surrounding someone.

I notice Peter is banging the Stiff's head against the wall.

She says something, but she says it so quietly that I can't really hear her from this far away. I could barely make it out, but I see a few trickles of blood fall to the floor from her mouth. She must've been thrown up against the wall quiet a few times by the looks of it.

"Just a tear, Stiff," Peter says mockingly. "Just a tear and we'll stop."

Something must've possessed me, because sure enough I find my legs carrying myself over to where Peter was harming Tris.

"ENOUGH!" I yell angrily and I shove Peter with my hand to make him stop.

This causes Peter to let go of Tris, her petite body now crumbled on the ground.

_Is she dead?_

The one question goes through my mind. _She can't be dead,_ I hear myself think. _She just can't be. She's not that weak. She has to survive this._

"What the hell are you doing?" Peter yells at me as I pick up Tris, one arm going under the crook of her legs, the other gently holding her head up.

She is unnaturally light.

I don't respond, just shoot him an evil glare and make as much distance between him as I can make humanly possible in just a few seconds.

"Move out of the way!" I yell to a few people and the crowd parts as I run by, the Stiff's body unmoving in my arms.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could towards the nurses office.

"What happened?" she gasps when seeing the body in my arms.

_Should I really tell her? _I wonder. _No, I can't name people. I don't want to get in any more trouble than I already am, Marcus will kill me if I do. Correction, he's going to kill me when he gets home from his business trip when he finds out my friends and I poured fake blood over another one of the Stiff's friends, Marlene._

"She just fainted, that's all," I lie through my teeth, clamping my teeth from anger as memory of him banging Tris's head against the wall replayed in my mind.

_Whoa, Four. You don't even like the girl, why are you suddenly worried about her?_

The nurse glances at Tris's bruised up arm from earlier, my doing because I pushed her up the stairs.

"Set her down on the bed right here,"

I do as told, gently laying the Stiff down on the bed in the nurses office. Her eyes were closed, as if she was sleeping. I watch as the nurse checked for a pulse, her lips moving but no words coming out. She's counting how many time the Stiff heart's beats in a minute.

Slowly, I made my way towards the door.

"I'm going to leave now," I awkwardly say with a short but quick step.

The nurse looks up from where her hand was placed on the Stiff's neck.

"Your going to stay here. She needs to see at least one familiar face when she wakes up."

I stared blankly at her.

_Once she gets over her shock she'll be mad that I'm here, and I'll be annoyed that she's mad._

"That won't be a good idea," I say quietly, pursing my lips slightly and looking at one of the posters that hung in the nurses office.

The nurse shakes her head.

"Nonsense, I'll call her brother to come down here. You sit in that chair right there,"

She points to a little stool that is a few feet away from the Stiff's bed.

As she was on the phone, I hesitantly took a seat and stared at the Stiff.

Her breathing was slow, her chest rising and falling with a really slow pace.

I find myself staring at her and quickly look away when I see the door to the office open, the Stiff's nerdy brother Caleb walking in.

His eyes are cold.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he scrunches his eyes at me, making his glare seem a little bit worse than it was.

"I'm the one who brought your sister down here, you know," I fire back, arching an eyebrow at him.

Caleb scowls at me. If it was even possible, the scowl actually reached the kids eyes.

"Yeah, after you beat her up. That's real kind of you." he spats sarcastically.

It took all of my effort not to punch him, but I don't, not with the nurse staring at us intently.

"No, Peter was slamming her head against the wall. I stopped him before she would get anything serious,"

Caleb laughs bitterly, taking a chair and sitting down on one side of the Stiff.

"Before anything serious can happen?" he repeats, his face has overtaken an outraged expression. "She could have lost her memory! She probably has a concussion, and apparently that 'isn't serious!?'"

I open my mouth, ready to spit a retort at him when the nurse quiets the two of us with a glare and went back to the phone.

"I'll call both your classes, telling your teachers why your not in class."

I get up. I don't want to put up with Caleb any longer.

"No, only Caleb is staying down here."

I take a quick glance at the Stiff.

Caleb quickly dials a phone number as I made my way towards the door, and before I closed it behind me I heard,

"Hey, Uncle Amar? Yeah, Tris will want that self defense training now. Something's happened at school and it has gone to far. She's currently passed out right now."

* * *

**Dun, dun, DUN! (I'm sorry I just had to.)**

**Tris is now going to get self defense training so she can fight back Peter, Four, and the gang :3 :3 :3 :3**

**That isn't the crisis Four helps her out of that makes the two become friends, the two are going to stay enemies for quiet a while before that even happens.**

**This isn't probably going to be the best chapter I write for this story, but its still apart of it, so you guys just are going to have to deal with it. ^^**

**And thank you all for the reviews! It really means the world to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tris's**_** POV**

I finally wake up in the nurses office, bright light meeting my eyes because they were closed for so long.

Caleb was sitting in a chair next to the bed, his eyes almost closed. He looked really tired, stressed out.

When noticing I was awake, his eyes widen in shock and pure joy before he wrapping me in a quick, tight hug.

I flinched, my head pounding.

"I'm glad your awake," Caleb says.

I smile. Sometimes I'm incredibly thankful that he's over protective of me.

"I am too," I say and Caleb laughs slightly.

"Who brought me down here? I remember someone yelling at Peter and Drew to stop, but I couldn't see who it was."

Caleb's face darkens a little bit at this.

"Four said he brought you down here."

_So Four did yell at Peter. But why would he do it? He hates and bullies me, and I hate him with the same amount of passion._

"Never thought I would say that," Caleb adds when I didn't respond instantly.

I laugh, this causing my sides to hurt.

A woman with short brown hair and tanned skin walked towards me, a concerned expression on her face. This must be the new nurse that the school got, Nurse Walters.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

I nod, black dots now dancing across my vision.

_What is happening to me? I must be going insane._

Yeah, that must be it. I'm slowly turning insane from all the bullying I get over the years.

"I'm doing pretty good," I lie.

Nurse Walters laughs shortly.

"This coming from a person who has a minor concussion,"

I instantly heave a sigh of relief.

_So I am not going crazy. That's a good thing._

I slowly make my way to my feet.

"Where do you think your going?" Caleb asks me, a concerned look on his face.

"To art class, of course. It's one of the class's I've been most excited about for the whole year, I'm not missing it!"

Nurse Walters open her mouth, about to argue with me wanting to leave the office but she quickly closes her mouth and starts scribbling on two pieces of paper.

"If your really sure you want to go, I won't be stopping you. But just take it easy, okay?"

I nod my head and examine the note that the nurse wrote.

_Tori,_

_Tris had an accident and fainted. She was brought down to the office by another student and was unconscious for a while. That's why she's late._

_Nurse Walters._

The note was short and simple, direct to the point.

I fold up the smooth piece of paper and nod my head in thanks before Caleb and I walked out of the nurses office.

"I called Uncle Amar," Caleb told me as we walked towards the art class room, which was coincidently located right next to his Wood Shop class that Caleb had to take this hour.

"I told him you really need these defense lessons."

I give my brother a quick hug.

I've been thinking about calling Amar up, telling him I'm ready to start training to prepare to defend myself. He told me I would have to gain some muscle, but I don't mind. I literally was skeletor: with hardly any fat or muscle on my body.

Scrawny was the perfect word used to described.

Uncle Amar said he would push me to my breaking point at the gym, make me run a little than half way on the treadmill, swim a dozen laps around the local pool in the gym, and lift weights.

_I'll do anything to be able to stick up to Peter, Eric, Four, and their gang._

"Thank you," I say to my brother, quickly say goodbye to him, and slowly walked into the art class room.

Tori was currently going over the rules and stopped, mid speech when I walked in.

"Hello, Tris," she greets.

She didn't even mention the fact that I was late.

Dozens of eyes were on me as I walk towards the front of the class room and give Tori the note that Nurse Walters gave me.

Tori's eyes quickly scanned over the sheet of paper.

"Okay, you can go sit over by Four,"

My eyes scan the class until I find Four, who was staring out the window of the art class, as if he didn't hear anything.

Hesitantly, I slowly made my way towards where he was sitting.

Four tries taking the seat so I would fall but I sit down before he could do anything.

Lyrics for a song suddenly popped into my head and I quickly grabbed out my notebook, not caring that Four was watching. These lyrics were really good.

**(These are also lyrics from the song Really Don't care by Demi Lovato. More about why I used these lyrics will be in my authors note at the end of the chapter!)**

_Yeah, listen up!  
Hey, hey Never look back  
Dumb struck boy, ego intact  
Look boy,  
Why you so mad?  
Second cussin' but shorty hit that_

_Hey  
You picked the wrong lover  
You should've picked that one,  
He's cuter than the other.  
I just wanna laugh  
Cause your trying to be a hipster_

I study the lyrics and grin to myself, quickly adding my name somewhere within the lyrics that were now laid out in front of me.

Four's eyes practically burned holes into my back as I tapped my pencil to the desk, hard in thought for more lyrics.

I try my hardest to ignore his gaze.

"What is that for?" I hear Four ask quietly, pointing down towards the page with the new lyrics.

Be calm, he's just trying to be nice to you. I think.

That didn't sound right, only a few seconds ago Four was trying to make me fall on the ground by pulling my chair back.

"Lyrics I'm writing. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not asking." he retorts.

I huff and mutter,

"Liar," under my breath and stared down at the lyrics.

A smile curled on my lips as I studied them for a moment and started drawing on the same page a Trident design with curving designs surrounding it.

Recently I have been reading the Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus series and I slowly grew addicted to them.

In my opinion, Percy Jackson was the best character. Him, Annabeth, or Leo.

Four squints down at my paper an I hold the notebook up to my chest.

"That doesn't look like lyrics to me," Four says angrily.

"Your hopeless," I say, quietly but loud enough for Four to hear me.

Four sent me a glare as Tori looked back to where we were sitting for a moment.

Nothing eventful happened in the class until I walked out of the classroom and I felt someone grab my forearm.

A shock went up my arm, and I try my hardest to ignore it when I hear the voice of who the hands belongs to.

"I need to talk to you, Stiff," he whispered to me in a low voice.

I let out a squeak of shock as he dragged me down the hall and took me around the corner.

"Let go of me," I begged, but Four didn't budge and kept on walking.

"Let go of me," I repeated, a little bit louder but not much.

Four looks me dead in the eye.

"You should watch your back, Stiff. Your lucky that I was there-"

"Lucky that you were there? Why? Only because you helped me out this one time?"

A deranged but low noise came from Four.

Before he could say anything, I thrust my arm from out of his grasp and leave him standing there in shock.

**Four's POV**

When art class was over, I went to go find the Stiff. I didn't want to admit it, but a part of me wanted to know if she was okay or not.

She was about four feet away from the classroom when I grip onto her forearm to stop her.

A shock that felt like electricity went up my arm quickly, which has never happened to me when I touch someone before, it only happens when I touch Tris.

"I need to talk to you, Stiff," I whispered in a low voice and dragged her down the hall way.

Her eyes became wide with fear as I dragged her down the hall by her arm.

Glances were being shot at the two of us from different people but I try my hardest to ignore them.

She let out a squeak of shock.

"Let go of me," she pleaded but I ignore her, going around the hall corner and down a more deserted hall.

When I didn't do anything, the Stiff repeated what she said, a little louder this time, but not by much.

I stop and look her dead in the eye.

Worry and fear were obvious as she stared back at me for a quick moment before she glanced down the hall, to see if anyone was around. Not a lot of people were, that's why I took her here.

"You should watch your back, Stiff. Your lucky I was there-"

"Lucky you were there?"

Stiff cuts me off, outrage now churning in her once fearful eyes.

"Why? Only because you helped me out this _once_ time?"

If possible, I swallowed my temptation to punch her.

Instead, I push her back, got close to her and whisper.

"I'm only going to be for you here this _one _time. Your on your own now,"

While I walk away from her, I here the Stiff yell at me, which I was taken back by.

"I'VE PRETTY MUCH BEEN 'ON MY OWN' FOR FOUR YEARS BECAUSE OF YOU!"

I turn around, wanting to yell back at her, but the people around me were staring wide eyed as Tris walked by me, fury radiating off of her.

The rest of the day pretty much goes uneventful until I walk out of the school building and find a Convertible Ferrari parked at the front of the school.

Jealous, I took a glimpse to see who was the owner of the car.

He was in his early 40's, that was sure. He was pretty muscular, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel.

When the Stiff walked out of the building with Caleb, the 40 year old got out of the car, keys in hand and ran towards the two.

"Uncle Amar!" I hear Tris yell gleefully and she hugs the 40 year old.

Caleb looks as happy as she does, smiling from ear to ear.

_This must be the guy that Caleb was talking about earlier!_ I think, now remembering what he was saying about Tris wanting self defense lessons.

_Was she going to take them because of me? So the next time I bully her she would fight back?_

Amar ruffled the top of Caleb's hair, hugged him again before Caleb walked off and Tris plopped into the passenger seat of the Convertible Ferrari.

Ignoring the car as it sped away from the school, I made my way towards my motorcycle, running over the thoughts of what happened today, the main one sticking out in my mind was Peter, slamming the Stiff's head up against the school wall, with that evil grin on his face.

* * *

**The next chapter for you lovelies is going to be Tris and how she starts training with her badass uncle! :3**

**I'm so sorry I forgot the question of the day yesterday, so I have one for you guys today. **

**The question of the day today is: What is your favorite scene in Divergent? (I know, it's such an original question you guy)**

**But the reason I am including Tris 'writing' the lyrics from the song I really Don't care, is that its pretty much her situation with Four after he saves her later in the story. From what or who? I can't tell you, sorry! You'll just have to read and find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tris's**_** P****OV**

I close my eyes tightly and smile as Amar drives away from the school, the engine roaring loudly.

"So, how has my favorite niece been doing?" he asks when we stop at a red light.

I shrug.

"Alright, I guess. Other than the bullying, of course,"

Amar's face darkens at the word 'bullying' but doesn't say anything.

An uncomfortable silence fills the car.

I stare out at the people who were walking down the street. Mothers pushing their babies in their strollers, men on their way off to work in their business suits.

Heck, even about a dozen couples were walking on the street hand in hand, clearing giving the message 'The person I'm holding hands with is mine. You flirt with him or her your as good as dead.'

Deciding to ask him about my homework in chemistry, I pull out the little graph we had to fill in.

"So, Uncle Amar, do you know the Periodic Table pretty well?"

I smirk slightly as he groans and drives at the green light.

"Not really," he confesses and I laugh.

"My chemistry teacher who I swear is a witch gave us homework to do."

"On the first day of school?" Amar exclaims as we drove down Allegiant Avenue. **(I had to you guys. You know I had to. :3)**

I laugh at my uncles reaction, but I nod my head.

"Yeah, it really sucks."

Uncle Amar turned up the music in his car, the song **White Walls **by Macklemore featuring ScHoolboy Q and Hollis blaring from the speakers.

I quietly sing along to the lyrics to the song.

Uriah says I have a gift, because I instantly start singing along to a song, even if I don't know the lyrics.

"So, what is the first thing we're going to do in my self defense training?"

I instantly got my answer when Amar drove out of the city of Chicago. How I knew the answer? Amar owned a gun shooting range a little ways out of the city.

"Your going to learn how to shoot a gun and throw knives," he replies with a slight smile.

I pale.

"Throw knives?" I echo, clear nervousness showing in my voice."I don't want to kill these people!"

Amar laughs a little bit and pulls into the parking lot of his range.

"I'm not wanting you to kill them. It's just that throwing knives is a really cool skill to show off," he says in his defense.

I roll my eyes, grabbing my school bag and closing Amar's car door shut and he lead me into the range that was dark inside.

He usually doesn't keep the range open on the first day of school.

Amar fiddled with the dozens of keys he had on his Chicago Cubs lanyard, putting each key in the lock until he finds the right one.

Part of me is curious about if he does that everyday, the other part of me wonders if he's doing it to trying to get me to laugh.

"I'll go turn on the lights, Bea, while I do that you can get on a bullet proof vest and shooting gloves."

Bea is the nick name Amar uses for me. I really don't like it though, so maybe that's the reason why he calls me that so much. And when he doesn't call me Bea, he actually calls me by the name I have all of my friends and family use for me: Tris.

Caleb's nickname, on the other hand, is Cal. He hates his nickname as much as I do, but Amar will never stop calling us these names so I'll just have to get use to it.

The lights above me flicker spookily before they stay on as I made my way towards the rack that holds the bullet proof vests.

"I'm going to teach you how to shoot a gun, and then I'm going to teach you how to throw knives,"

I glance down at what I was wearing.

It definitely isn't the best outfit to wear while firing a gun: A green v neck, a black skirt, and black and white Converse sneakers.

I took the first bullet proof vest I found in sight, un doing the Velcro straps that hold the vest together. I put on the vest and slowly Velcro it up again, so tight that it was making it hard for me to breath.

I tightened the straps really tight because the vest could possibly fall off while I'm firing. I then slip on a pair of black shooting gloves and walk back to Amar, who had to shot guns in his hands.

"The first thing I'm going to tell you about a gun: Handle it carefully, even if you think the safety is not. If the safety is on and you don't know it, and you decide to pull the trigger," Amar started.

I didn't need him to finish because I knew what he was going to say.

_You can hurt someone. Maybe even kill someone, at that._

I nod my head firmly.

"Okay," I say. "Be careful when holding the gun." I confirm.

Amar nods his head and sets down one of the guns.

"I'm now going to tell you about every part of the gun," he says.

As he explains each part of the gun, I stare at it with a whole new feeling now. I knew that guns were dangerous, that they could kill someone, but they could also save your life in an occasion.

After he was done, Amar quizzed me on each part of the gun, to be sure I was paying attention to him. It took me a while, but I eventually knew each part of the gun, what it did.

"Now, I'll show you the proper stance for shooting a gun," Amar then tells me.

And he did just that. Clicking the safety off, he spread his legs shoulder length apart and lifted up the gun towards one of the targets.

When he breathed in, Amar slid his pointer finger onto the trigger. When he breathed out, he fired.

A loud gunshot burst through out the room, causing me to jump slightly.

The bullet hit the dead center of the target.

"Do you want to try?" Amar then asked me and I nodded excitedly.

I think this might actually be a little fun.

Shakily, I picked up the gun, the gun shaking in my hands.

"Spread your legs shoulder length apart, and keep a firm grip on the gun." Amar instructs, noticing all of the flaws in my stance.

I do as he says and I shot the gun towards my own target.

The strength of the gun startled me, and I staggered back a few feet.

"Don't forget to hold your ground!" Amar adds and I hold the gun up so it was aiming at the target, determined.

_I can do this._ I think.

I shoot the gun again and like last time, it didn't hit the target.

Recoiling my shoulders back, I'm prepared to hear what Amar had to say, ready to learn some new tips.

"I suggest that you keep your breathing attached to when you shoot a gun,"

I listen intently as Amar gives out instructions and I nod my head in understanding.

_Breath in, prepare for shot, breath out, fire_. I thought again and take the safety off the gun that was on while Amar was talking.

I stood so there was a lot of pressure in my feet and breathed in, preparing for my shot, my thoughts determined to hit the target.

And then I breathed out, pulling the trigger.

This time I didn't stagger back and I actually hit the target.

"Good job!" Amar compliments, ruffling my hair slightly.

I roll my eyes once he quickly becomes serious and tells me to practice for a few minutes while he gets out a water for me and to turn on the radio.

Over and over again I shot the gun, getting closer and closer to the center of the target each time.

Until finally I shot the center.

"Amar, I shot the center!" I hollered to where Amar was standing by the fridge, a glass of water in hand.

Amar smiles and gives me a thumbs up.

"Good job!" he says before calling me over to take a break, because I've been practicing shooting the gun for god knows how long.

Turning the safety on, I held the gun tightly towards the ground and down gently where Amar grabbed it from earlier.

Once I got my bullet proof vest off, I walk over to where Amar was standing with a glass of water, not caring about the shooting gloves that were still on my hand.

"Why don't you offer Caleb this training?" I ask, sipping onto the water.

Amar shrugs.

"I asked him, but you know its not his thing to shoot guns and throw knives,"

Now remembering I was going to learn to throw a knife I grin.

"I know it's not his thing, but throwing knives? How could he turn down the opportunity to learn how to throw knives?"

I thought back to how I felt about throwing a knife at first and I instantly knew the answer.

Caleb was scared. He was scared that he would use them to hurt someone instead of showing off the skill.

When I finished drinking my glass of water, I heard the radio start playing and Amar told me it was time to learn how to throw a knife.

He was currently explaining how I shouldn't try it at school or out in public, because people might think your crazy or a murderer and arrest you. But only to throw the knives here, or when you were at a friends house to show off to them. (But only with a butter knife, of course. Not the deadly ones I was going to be handling in a few seconds.)

I was becoming eager to throw a knife once Amar showed me the correct stance and threw one at a new target, the knife hitting the center with a loud bang.

The knife felt heavy in my left hand when I picked it up by the blade, like Amar told me to do.

_This'll be easier than handling a gun, that's for sure._

Like with the gun, I attached my breaths to my actions.

Breath in, passed it to my right hand, breath out, breath out, look at the gun. Breath in, hold my hand up, ready to throw the knife. Breath out, throw.

The knife flew through the air before hitting the side of the target.

I hear Amar compliment me, saying that I was a natural before he told me to practice for more.

As I threw the knives, I pictured they were people or things that would normally hurt my family.

When I pictured Peter's face at the center of the target, the knife stuck right out of the center.

I know it was rude, it's just that he's one of the reasons I'm being bullied, made fun of. And he should feel the pain that I've been going through for Four years.

When my arms felt sore from throwing knives for 10 minutes, Amar said that we were done for the day.

I grab my things.

"Thanks for teaching me that stuff," I say to him as we walked out of the range.

Amar laughs.

"No problem, Bea. And I see your taking a pair of shooting gloves,"

I roll my eyes.

"What? They look really fashionable in my opinion," I protest and he laughs.

Finally arriving home, thanked Amar for teaching me that stuff again and he said he would teach me more skills when school got out for the day.

Grinning, I got out of the car and instantly went up to my room to do my homework.

The rest of the evening passed by quick: I did my homework (which took me around a good 20-50 minutes, talked to my family about my first day of school, played video games with Caleb, and talked to my friends. I also even took a shower, because I usually take my showers every night.

_Today ended up to be a really good day. _I think to myself before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Tris's**_** P****OV**

I woke up in the morning to my alarm, which was the song **Boom Clap **by Charli XCX.

Ever since I heard the song in the movie **The Fault in Our Star's** I've been... obsessed with the song. Yeah, that was the best word to describe my relationship with the song.

Groggily, I got out of my bed and went towards my closet.

I ended up wearing a sweatshirt that Uriah bought me for my birthday (Against his will of course, Christina made him buy it for me because she didn't have money at the time when she saw the sweatshirt) that says **Bitch Please, I ride a Unicorn **with black ripped up jeans, mint green converse.

I quickly attempted to curl my hair and apply natural looking make up except for my lips, which where now a bright pink color.

Christina is trying her hardest to encourage me to wear make up. Today I decided I would, to make her happy, anyways.

After quickly brushing my teeth I ran downstairs and grab a quick Nutrigra bar, a staple in my everyday breakfast and I apple juice box. I quickly filled up my backpack as Caleb walked into the kitchen.

He glances at the writing on my sweatshirt as he grabs an apple.

"Bitch Pleas, I ride a unicorn?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Bitch Please, I ride a Unicorn," I repeated and laughed a little at my brother's face expression.

Caleb just shook his head, not trying to laugh and we head out the door. The reason why our parents weren't around is because they had to go on a business trip to Hawaii for a few days. Why they couldn't bring Caleb and I is beyond us.

As we drive down the road, Caleb asks,

"How was those self defense lessons with Amar? I forgot to ask last night,"

I smile, excited to know what Amar had planed to teach me today.

"It was really fun, actually. I learned how to shoot a gun and throw knives,"

Caleb's eyes nearly popped out of his head after I spoke.

"Your trying to stand up for yourself, not kill these people!"

"That's exactly what I told Uncle Amar," I laugh, sipping loudly from my apple juice box.

"And will you please stop that?" Caleb adds me, an annoyed expression on his face.

The rest of the journey to school was silent, every once in the while we would hold really short, really random conversations.

Throwing my bad over my shoulder, I walk towards the school as fast as I could, hopefully not going to get shoved again.

But my luck, I feel someone push me forward. I almost fall flat on my face and people who were around me laughed.

I whip around and come face to face with Four.

"Hey Stiff," He greets.

"Hey Jerk," I retorted quietly, and smirked to myself at the new nickname.

"What was that?" Four yelled, holding a hand up to his ear. "I couldn't hear you,"

_Four is such a jackass._ I think with rage.

I open my mouth, ready to call him a jackass when Uriah came and pulled me away from him.

"Tris, just leave him alone. He isn't worth your time," I hear Uriah say as we walked away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Four smirk at me and making a bold move, I flip him off before walking into the school, causing people to yell "OOOO!" and start cheering.

"I have to go Uriah," I say, removing his arm from my shoulder and running down the hall, loud footsteps after me.

A hand yanked on my arm.

"Just because your getting those _self defense _lessons doesn't mean you can think your better than me!" Four hisses, gripping onto my arm tighter.

My eyes widen for a moment, and if he knows where I got those lesson from he'll want to learn the same skills as well.

"I don't know what your talking about," I lie to him through gritted teeth and tried removing his hand that was shackled on my arm, but it didn't budge. In fact he gripped onto my arm tighter as I tried to fight against it.

He laughed.

"Does your uncle know _anything?_ Because by the looks of it, his defense lessons aren't helping."

Fury bubbles my veins.

_It's okay to make fun of me. But my family? That ain't going to happen._

Before I could do anything, I see Uriah tackle Four to the ground.

Stunned, I jumped back as Four's hand let go of my arm to fight back at Uriah.

Tears threatened to fall out of my eyes as Four punched Uriah over and over again in the stomach. In return Uriah kicked Four in the shin.

It was probably worse to see one of my best friends get hurt than for myself to get injured.

"FOUR, STOP IT YOU JACKASS!" I hear myself holler out in anger, allowing the tears to spill from my eyes. This was probably the loudest I have ever yelled. I yelled so loud that I heard my throat hurt as I spit out the words.

Four blinks up at me, his eyes wide, his hands that were about to punch Uriah now dropping to his sides.

"W-what?" he splutters out quiet out.

"You heard me this time," I retorted. "Stop it. Bullying others is a sign of cowardice, and you just proved that your one of the largest cowards I have ever seen: Trying to prove to everyone that your sadistic." I spit out, not caring what the now silent hall thought of me. The tears were now pouring down my face.

But I don't care. I am becoming strong.

Now that I had Four distracted on the fact I called him a coward. I helped Uriah up quickly and we ran towards the nurses office. Or well, Uriah limped as fast as he could.

_**Four's POV**_

As soon as I said that about the Stiff's uncle that I infuriated her. The most mad I have ever seen anyone in my whole life was right now, and no beating from Marcus- the bastard who I have for a father- is worse than the look that she is giving me right now.

Her mouth opened slightly, about to say something when I felt myself getting tackled to the ground.

I took a glance at the person who attacked me: my best friends younger brother, Uriah and probably the Stiff's closest best friend other than Christina.

I instantly let go of the Stiff's arm and punched Uriah in the face.

Gasps of shock were heard from the people around us.

Uriah tried shoving me off of him but I didn't budge.

I started punching his stomach, over and over again, and I couldn't keep my anger hidden.

_My father abuses me._

Hit.

_No one cares about me._

Hit.

I was about to hit Uriah again when I heard something, something that made me stop at once.

"FOUR, STOP IT YOU JACKASS!"

I glance up at the Stiff, her eyes filled with malice and pure hatred towards me.

For some reason I felt my heart shatter at the words she said.

_Four, stop it you jackass._

"W-what?" I managed to get out, dropping my hand that was about to hit Uriah a few seconds ago to my sides.

"You heard me," she spits out, and if looks could kill I would be dead right now. "Stop it. Bullying is a sign of cowardice, and you just proved to me that you are one of the largest cowards I have ever seen: Trying to prove to everyone that your sadistic."

I say nothing, staring at where she was standing a few seconds ago as she helps Uriah up off the ground and rushes him towards the nurses office, sending a quick glare over her shoulder at me as she passes by.

_She has changed. _ I think to myself. _She's no longer the shy, weak girl that I use to bully for the past three years of high school. Now she was like a fire: hot headed, refusing to let anyone put her flames out, or the flames of her friends._

And now she hates me, more than Marcus probably does. More than anyone has in my whole life.

Everyone stares at me.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" I scream at them and I feel tears rush to my eyes.

Everyone who was looking at me instantly looked away, talking to their friends quietly.

_Don't cry here, Tobias._ I yell at myself. _It'll show that your weak._

I push myself off the ground and ran down the hall, shoving people aside.

I took one glance though when I passed by the nurses office: Tris was sitting in the chair her brother was in yesterday, her hands lightly gripped onto Uriah's.

A twinge hits me in the stomach and I look away from the scene. I hear people yell my name but I keep running, out of the school near the small garden the school has.

Slowly, I walked to the opposite wall and lowered myself into a crouch so I would be leaning up against the wall and rest my face into my hands when I realized something.

_I'm turning into Marcus: I beat up people without a reason to, make their lives miserable._

This time I don't care to let the tears I've been holding in out.

_I'm a miniature Marcus. _I think and I bang my head softly against the wall of the school and hit myself as hard as I possibly could in the leg.

_Tris was right. I'm one of the largest cowards out there._

Breathing slowly to try to make myself stop crying, I stood up, angrily wiped the remaining tears off of my face and walked towards the Spanish class room.

Of course when I got to Spanish I showed up late.

"Four, why are you late?" Mr. Marshals asked.

I looked to be met by over a dozen pair of eyes. Everyone's eyes except Tris.

I sigh.

"Just ran into some trouble," I lie. "That's all."

Mr. Marshalls gave me a suspicious look but said nothing.

I slowly made my way towards my seat, which was next to my best friend Zeke.

He didn't look happy.

"I heard you beat up Uriah," he says.

Uriah and Zeke don't really like each other, but they still look out for each other, if that even made sense.

"It was self defense," I protested.

Zeke shook his head and Mr. Marshall's stared at the Stiff's group.

Each day of the week in Spanish class we have these groups: The Monday group, Tuesday Group, Wednesday Group, and so on until the day Friday.

I was in the Friday group along with Zeke, a kid named Edward who was on the cross country team, and a bunch of other people who I don't really know.

"Yes?" I hear the Stiff's soft voice ask. She looked stressed out.

_Probably still worried about Uriah._

"I would love everyone in your group, which is the Tuesday group, to answer a question in turns, okay?"

Will, a girl named Susan, a guy named Robert, Lynn, Molly (Peter's girlfriend,) Myra, and the Stiff nodded their heads.

"Okay, Mr. Auburn your up first. We'll give you an easy question to start off with. I want you all to name a color in Spanish."

Robert looked deep in thought.

"Azul,"

Mr. Marshalls nodded and wrote down on the white board Azul in a blue color. That must've meant blue in Spanish.

"Miss Clockwork, your up."

Molly instantly said, "Rosa,"

Mr. Marshall's wrote down the word in pink up on the board.

He went through everyone in the group until it was Will and the Stiff left.

"Rojo," Will said and the Stiff flipped him off as Mr. Marshall's wrote in a red marker on the board.

"Fuck you, Will! I was going to say that color and you know it!" she yelled in slight amusement, shoving Will with her arm.

The whole class laughed and I managed to muster a slight smile and snickered slightly.

Mr. Marshall's rolled his eyes.

"Miss Prior, your up, and please don't swear this time."

The glass giggled slightly and the Stiff looked deep in thought.

"Technically speaking, you should have at least said a color by now," Will joked and she flipped him off again.

"Not helping Will!" she laughs and he smirks at the Stiff.

That same twinge I felt from earlier when I seen the Stiff holding Uriah's hand happened again.

_I'm just hungry._ I think. Yeah that was it. I'm just hungry because I didn't eat anything this morning.

"Dorado," she says finally and Mr. Marshalls smiles.

"I don't have a gold marker, sorry,"

The Stiff cursed loudly and the whole class laughed.

It took her a while, but she finally said brown in Spanish.

"Well about time," Zeke whispered quietly and we were dismissed to go to our next class.

The rest of the morning was uneventful until art class started.

Today all we had to do in the class was draw anything with a pencil and when we were done we would have to color it in.

I took this class because I heard from everyone that Tori was a really awesome teacher: she would use a megaphone to get the classes attention, and play Disney music as we worked.

I had no idea what I would draw so I glanced over at the Stiff's paper to see how fare she got.

No doubt about it the drawing she was sketching out was amazing.

It was of a boy with messy hair who was really athletic looking on his knees in front of a couch where a girl with curly blonde hair was feeling his back. **(This is my new profile picture, so look at that, that's pretty much what I'm describing. I'm not sure if you guys can see the new profile picture, because I've only uploaded it on the site a few hours ago. The drawing is from Tumblr by a girl on there named Viria13, she draws really awesome art!)**

Tori, who was walking around the class stopped dead when she seen the Stiff's drawing.

"This is amazing, Tris!" she gapped and asked her to pick up the drawing and study it.

"It's nothing special," the Stiff says. "It's just a scene from a book The Last Olympian by Rick Riordan,"

"I think it's genius," I hear my self say.

The Stiff looked shocked, her eyes narrowed at me for a second before she looked at Tori, who was begging Stiff to let her show her artwork to the class. This caused the Stiff to sigh.

"If you want to, I really don't care,"

Tori grinned giddily and walked up to the front of the class room.

"I have a drawing to show you guys that someone in our class drew,"

People cheered slightly and the Stiff slid down in her seat, her face barely looking over her desk as people gapped at the drawing, asking questions on who drew it. They instantly found out when they looked at the Stiff, who was blushing furiously as people complimented the drawing.

_**Tris's POV**_

When art was , I ran as fast as I could to my next class, music. The class seemed longer than I thought it was and before I knew it was time for lunch.

"Hey guys," I greeted, sitting down with my tray.

Greetings were exchanged between my friends and I.

A little while after we sit down Uriah came limping over to us. **(Because of Four, that is.)**

"Uriah, are you okay? I heard what happened," Marlene says as Uriah sits down across from me.

Uriah waves her off with his hand.

"I'm doing good," he says and he flinches when Shauna puts her hand on his shoulder.

"You'll get through it, buddy,"

She was trying to make Uriah feel better.

Uriah didn't say anything, only mumbled a 'mmhmm,' and poked at what was suppose to be a hotdog with a fork.

"I swear, this food isn't even made for humans!" he yells, shoving his plate away from him towards me and our whole table cracks up.

I shove the tray back towards Uriah lightly. I'm starting to laugh so hard that tears were falling down my face.

"Like, is metal suppose to be in hotdogs? And plastic? I'm sure as hell plastic ain't suppose to be in a god damn hotdog." Uriah ranted, causing us all to laugh harder.

"I- I can't breath!" Christina manages to get out.

Eventually we all calmed down and we just talked about random things.

Then Uriah glances over at me.

"Hey Trissy, do you want to hang out after school?"

I nod.

"I have to go somewhere with my uncle Amar, but after that he can drop me off at your house,"

Realizing the new nickname he gave me, I yell at Uriah,

"And don't call me Trissy!"

Everyone at the table then were joking around, calling me Trissy.

I flip them off and laugh.

Laruen and Shauna join in my laughter and so does everyone else at our table.

"Fuck you all," I laughed get up. "I'm going to throw my food away."

I slowly walk towards the trash can and feel a pair of eyes on me, heating up a specific place on my back. I glance in the direction I had a feeling the person who was staring at me was coming from, and sure enough I share eye contact with Four.

Angrily, I turned away and threw my garbage away.

The day passed by slowly, and I was getting more and more excited for Amar to pick me up and teach me a new lesson.

When my Astronomy (The final class I had for the day,) let out, I texted Caleb quickly.

**After my self defense lessons with Amar I'm going to Uriah's house- Tris.**

It took a while, but Caleb finally responded.

**Okay. But call me when you need a ride home from Uriah's house- Caleb.**

Caleb usually didn't mind me hanging out with Uriah, the two of us have been friends for so long Caleb slowly started liking him as a friend as much as I did.

Amar's silver convertible Ferrari was in the same location as yesterday, and I happily but walked over to his car.

"Hey uncle Amar," I greet him, getting into the car.

Amar ruffled the top of my head slightly, the way he usually does when seeing me or Caleb.

"Hey Bea," he greets.

"What are we going to learn today?" I ask as Amar started driving.

"We're going to learn basic fight techniques,"

At those words I smirk.

_I wonder what Four and Peter will do when I become really good at this._

* * *

**Hey guys! Since we got over 20 reviews, I decided to make the chapter extra long for all of you lovelies! Thank you for getting me this many reviews, I really appreciate it! XD**

**I might not update really soon tomorrow because I'm currently writing a book where the characters from Divergent, Percy Jackson/ Heroes of Olympus, Harry Potter, and the Hunger games read the book Divergent together!**

**Question of the day (I really love doing these ^^): What is your favorite song right now? It can be a song that's new or is old!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tris's POV**_

"Keep tension in your stomach!" Amar yells at me, but I don't mind.

I was currently practicing the fighting techniques that Amar taught me a few moments ago on a punching bag. I squeezed my stomach like Amar told me to do, to keep tension there.

After a half hour of me punching and kicking the punching bag, Amar drove me over to Uriah's house.

"Thanks for the lessons," I thank Amar before we quickly said our goodbyes.

Before he drove off, Amar said he'll drop me off at my house like he did today so I would get changed in more appropriate clothes to workout in. Let's be honest, I wouldn't be able to fight in a skirt during training.

I walk up to the door of Uriah's house and knock on the door loudly.

The door swung open and Uriah grinned slightly.

"Hello Trissy," he greets with a smirk and I roll my eyes and shove past Uriah slightly to get into his house.

"Hey Uri," I greet back and the smirk that was on Uriah's face instantly faded.

He has always hated that nickname, ever since Marlene, who was our close friend and Uriah's crush, yelled that at him after an argument.

_If Uriah doesn't ask Marlene out soon, I'm going to kill him._ I think with a slight smile and Uriah closes the door behind me.

"Sorry if its a little loud, Zeke invited Four and a bunch of his friends from the football team," Uriah tells me and the smile instantly falls off of my face.

"Four is here?" I repeat and Uriah nods.

"Unfortunately, yes. We're gonna be stuck with him. And awesome work out clothes," he says, pointing to the sort of see through black windbreaker I wore with dance shorts and a lime green neon sports bra under the windbreaker.

I elbow Uriah slightly, this sending pain through my arm and the two of us sit down on the couch, scrolling through the channels on the TV.

"MAN!" I hear Four yell and I bang my head against the couch.

I was so tempted to go in Zeke's room and start yelling at everyone that was in there, but I managed to keep myself quiet and I banged my head on the couch again.

Uriah was about to change the channel when I seen the show **Gravity Falls,** one of my favorite cartoons ever.

"STOP SCROLLING THROUGH THE CHANNELS! WE'RE WATCHING GRAVITY FALLS!" I yell and snatch the TV clicker away from Uriah.

Uriah starts cracking up and I sent a evil glare in his direction.

"What episode is this, anyway?" Uriah then asks when he caught his breath again.

"The one where Dipper and the gang finally meet Bill Cipher."

Uriah makes a 'o' shape with his mouth before telling me he was going to stand up and cook popcorn.

I grip my hands tightly together and yell,

"DON'T MAKE THE DAMN DEAL GIDEON! BILL'S GOING TO USE YOU TO KILL GRUNKLE STAN, DIPPER AND THEM!" **(Gravity Falls is my favorite show on Disney Channel at the moment so I had to add what my reactions were when my friends and I were watching this show at their house. One of my friends got up for a moment and I started yelling what Tris is about to yell XD)**

But my luck, Gideon shook Bill's Ciphers hand and I curse under my breath as Uriah comes with a large bowl of steaming popcorn.

"What happened?"

"Gideon being the dumbass he is made a deal with Bill!"

Uriah starts cracking up and shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

A voice behind us almost made me fell off the couch,

"Can you be quiet? Please?"

I prepare to turn around, about to apologize to Zeke when I see Four, a bemused expression on his face.

_**Four's POV**_

I hear the downstairs door open from in Zeke's room.

Currently we were playing Grand Theft Auto with a bunch of people who were on the football team.

"MAN!" I curse as Zeke ran into my sports car. On purpose.

Zeke laughs like a maniac, so does the guy in my Spanish group, Edward.

"This is not funny guys," I snap, glaring at all the guys, who were of course laughing their asses off at my misery.

I smirk as I made my revenge on Zeke as I shot him in the game.

"Payback," I snicker and Zeke curses loudly.

Then I hear a familiar voice.

"STOP SCROLLING THROUGH THE CHANNELS! WE'RE WATCHING GRAVITY FALLS!"

It was the Stiff, and by the sounds of it she sounded really excited.

"Who was that?" I ask, trying my hardest not to be curious.

Zeke rolled his eyes.

"My younger brother invited Tris over. She would have been over here earlier but Uriah said she had to be somewhere,"

We continue playing Grand Theft Auto, and I'm trying my hardest not to think about the Stiff being downstairs. It's weird, suddenly all I could think about was her.

I then hear the Stiff yell again.

"DON'T MAKE THE DAMN DEAL GIDEON! BILL IS GIONG TO USE YOU TO KILL GRUNKLE STAN, DIPPER, AND THEM!"

That did it. I had to see what was going on. I set down my controller.

"I'm going to get a drink of water," I say and leave the room.

I heard someone yell, "Hey, can you get me a coke?" but I ignored the voice.

Creeping down the stairs, I seen that the Stiff and Uriah were in fact watching Gravity Falls.

Uriah was currently laughing really hard, this causing her to glare at him.

"Can you be quiet? Please?" I ask, trying to hide the amusement out of my voice.

The Stiff jumps and she looks over at her shoulder.

The smile that was on her face fell.

"Four," she greets, her voice coming out emotionless.

I nodded my head at her.

"Stiff,"

She rolls her eyes at the nickname but still doesn't say anything. She still must be mad about the whole incident earlier.

It was then I noticed the Stiff was wearing short dance shorts with a windbreaker, it was see through and I seen that she was wearing a neon sports bra.

_Wait, am I checking the Stiff out?_ I think in shock and quickly walk down the rest of the stairs, shaking my head as I walked towards the kitchen to get Robert a coke, trying my hardest not to look at a certain blonde that was sitting on the couch.

* * *

**Hey guys! I just wanted to upload this quick chappie because I've been thinking about adding this scene in my story for a while, and now I have finally found a place to put it! :D**

**Going along with cartoons, my question of the day is: What is your favorite cartoon? Currently, mine is probably Gravity Falls or Adventure Time ^.^ and we're almost to 50 reviews and favorites, can we do it you guys? **

**Have a good rest to your day you guys and I'll try to upload a new chapter later today! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Four's POV_**

For the rest of the evening I played Bioshock Infinite at Zeke's house until I had to leave. **(My favorite game EVER right now! :P)**

Good thing Marcus wouldn't be around for the next few days because he has a meeting in Hawaii for about a week and half, so I could go home whenever I wanted too, and maybe the wounds on my back would heal a little bit.

I didn't mind speeding down the highway in downtown Chicago like I usually would have, instead I drove the proper speed limit and enjoyed the night air.

I've always loved driving around the city at night: seeing all of the skyscrapers, buildings, restaurants, and houses, and also the cool night air have always made me smile. Probably one of the two good memories I have ever had as a child was seeing Chicago lit up at night. Even since a young age the city mesmerized me.

The ride ended as soon as I pulled into my drive way. I sigh to myself loudly and park the bike, taking off my helmet and walking towards the house.

I checked my phone quickly, seeing the new notifications I got because I felt my pocket vibrate a good five times during the whole ride.

_(1) Missed call from Drew_

_(3) New Texts from Zeke_

_Will_The_Genius requested to follow you on Instagram _

_Will Harvard wants to be friends on Facebook_

I stare in shock at the last two notifications. Will, one of the Stiff's friends, sent me a follow and a friend request.

_Will is really cool._ I think, so I sent Will a follow request on Instagram and accepted his friend request on Facebook.

Arriving inside the house, I drop my backpack on one of the cream couches and made my way upstairs to do my homework quickly.

I wanted to get the homework done as fast as I could. It was getting really late.

The screen on my phone lit up and it said that Will accepted my Instagram follow request.

Out of curiosity, I checked his Instagram page.

The newest picture was from five minutes ago of the Stiff. She looked really happy and was flipping the camera off. Under the picture it said : _Fuck You All!-Tris Prior. #FUCKTHIS #Annoyed_

Laughing slightly, I liked the pic and scrolled through my news feed. Nothing else that was interesting was on Instagram so for the rest of the evening I did my homework before falling asleep.

_**Tris's POV**_

_I can't find your silver linging  
I don't mean to judge  
But when you read your speech, it's tiring  
Enough is enough  
_

_I'm covering my ears like a kid  
When your words mean nothing I go la la-_

I slam my hand on the alarm, this morning the song play, this morning the song that was waking me up was **La La La. **I get out of my bed four minutes later than I'm suppose to, letting the sleep drain from me.

_You have to get up. It's not a weekend. You have school today._ I think and groggily get out of my bed and walk towards my closet. Today I decided to wear an American flag tank with white shorts and dark wash converse.

Quickly, I put my hair in a side pony tail and ran out of my room.

Once Caleb and I grabbed our breakfast, we ran out of the door, because today we were running later than we usually would.

"Caleb, slow down a little bit," I tell my brother as he sped down our street.

Caleb mumbled something like,

"I can't, we're going to be late,"

I scoff slightly and roll my eyes. Caleb does not like being late for school. Last year he was mad at me for two days because we arrived at school two minutes later than we should have been there.

Christina ran up to us when I got out of the car.

"Tris, Tris. Something happened!" she gasps, her eyes wide.

I adjust my backpack.

"What? Did you break a nail?" I tease and Christina laughs, mutters,

"Very funny," and shoves me slightly with her elbow before walking faster when she passes by Will. She was walking so fast I had to run to keep up with her.

"So, what were you telling me?" I ask when we arrive by our lockers."

Christina heaves a breath. She glances both ways, like she was expecting ninjas to pop out of nowhere before she spoke.

"Four and Will are friends with each other on Facebook!" she whisper yells.

_No. Will knows how much of a jerk Four is to me, he wouldn't just friend him._

I stare blankly at Christina and asked her to repeat what she said, just so I could hear her clearly. I heard her right though, because she said again that Four and Will were friends on Facebook.

"And Four liked that photo of you on Instagram that Will posted!" she then yells.

My eyes become wide. A few weeks ago Will posted a picture of me in a pair of Adventure Time pajamas. If Four seen that, I would be done for. I could already think of some of the nasty comments that Peter and Four were going to make, if possible.

I quickly put the stuff I didn't need for my morning classes into my locker.

"I got to go Christina," I tell her. "We'll go into further discussion about this in chemistry."

Christina nods her head and I speed down the hallway as fast as I could.

The Spanish classroom was coming into sight when I feel someone pull me down a hall, followed by a group of people laughing.

I look and see Peter, Drew, Eric. . . . and Al?

Al wasn't exactly a close friends, but we talked to each other a few times, I considered him to be a friend.

But seeing him with Peter, Drew, and Eric? That didn't seem right.

"Let go of me!" I hiss angrily, trying to wiggle my hand away from the tight grasp that Eric held on my hand.

"Cover her mouth!" Peter yells.

Angrily, I swung my leg back and kicked Drew hard in the shin and bite down on Drew's hand.

A wet liquid filled my mouth. The liquid tasted thick and gross.

Blood.

"OW!" he yells and I take the chance to try to attempt to run. Even with Eric's tight grip on one arm, and Peter's hard grip on my shoulders.

"Let. Me. Go." I repeat, allowing all the malice that was building up into my voice.

This causes the four men to laugh and drag me farther down the hall.

When reaching the dead end of the hall, they slammed me up against the wall.

Amar may have taught me defense techniques, but he didn't teach me a lot. Only basic punching. Nothing about getting out of a grip someone holds on you.

I close my eyes tightly as Eric slams me hard on the ground and kicks my side.

I let out a noise of surprise.

Al walked toward me, and attempted to kick me in the head, but I rolled away quickly so I wouldn't make the concussion I have worst. When I felt the grip on my arms loosen, I sweep Al down to the ground with one of my hands, causing him to fall to the ground loudly.

Biting my lip, I dove towards Al, ready to punch him in the nose again but Al got up and ran away quickly before I could get another kick in.

_What a coward._

I think with a slight smirk before it faded as soon as it came.

_Now it was just Me VS. Peter, Drew, and Eric._

It was unfair. It was three against one. Even with my new skills, I couldn't put up against three people.

"Think you got moves, Stiff?" Peter yells at me and drags me down to the ground where him, Drew, and Eric start kicking the hell out of me.

_Someone has to find me. Please, anyone, find me._ I think, not having the strength to let out the words as they took turns kicking my sides, shoulder. They even tried kicking my head, but I would move my head out of the way before they could kick it.

"HELP!" I managed to cry out.

_**Four's POV**_

I was walking towards Spanish, near a really dark hall when I heard something.

"HELP!" someone cried.

_The Stiff!_ I think and instantly run down the hall I heard the noise from.

Sure enough the Stiff was on the ground, Eric, Peter, and Drew taking turns kicking at her.

I storm towards the four people who I used to consider my friends angrily.

"Four," Peter greets happily and stopped kicking the Stiff.

"It's a pleasure for you to join us right-" he started and I cut him off.

"What are you doing?" I demanded angrily, gesturing towards the battered and bruised girl on the ground.

Drew glances at me slightly, his cheek bruised.

By the looks of it the Stiff tried to fight back.

"Why are you wondering? You usually are okay with this," he says but I don't let Drew finish what he was going to say.

I kick him in the side and he stumbles over.

Peter glances at me, his eyes wide in slight shock before shock vanished and he charged at me.

I side stepped and kicked his chin.

In return Peter shoved me back. I stumbled a little bit, but I quickly regain my balance and Peter ran away.

_Coward._ I think and I turn to Eric, who smirked at me.

"You like her," he says simply, an evil grin spread across his face. "You like the Stiff!"

I stiffened slightly.

_WHAT! _I think in shock. _Where on earth would he get that idea. I don't like anyone right now._

"I have no idea what your talking about," I say, keeping my voice level.

Eric stands up straight and looks at me.

"You know, Four," he snaps. "You think I'm stupid, don't you? Why did you stand up for her then that one day instead of beating her up with _our _friends, Peter and Drew? And you stare at her _all _the time at lunch. It's all you've been doing lately!"

"Peter and Drew are not my friends," I spit my retort angrily, thinking about what he said about Peter and Drew being my friends. "I don't have any real friends. The only real friend I have is Zeke."

Eric laughs bitterly, shoving me slightly.

"Sure, whatever you say," and walks away. Probably doesn't believe me about not having a crush on the Stiff.

When he was out of the line of sight, I ran towards the Stiff, who was beaten on the ground.

"Pull through, Stiff," I whisper to her, picking her up with my arms like I did the other day: one arm gently resting under her neck, the other going under her knees.

"That's all I'm asking you," I add and find myself rushing out of the school towards my motorcycle.

"Four? Is that you?" I hear her shocked whisper before her eyes drooped and she fell into unconsciousness.

I say nothing, setting her gently in front of me on the motorcycle. I wrap one hand around Stiff's waist, the other gripping onto one of the handle bars of the motorcycle tightly. It was dangerous, but I didn't want to take the risk of letting her fall off the bike as it was driving down the highway.

"Come on Stiff, come on," I whisper as we drove in the direction my house was in.

Her head was tilted back, so it was resting on my chest. This sent warmth through my entire body, at how close we were. From my head, all the way to my toes.

_Am I okay?_ I wondered and pulled up to my house.

Parking the motorcycle in the drive way, in the same spot as last night, I carry Tris and ran towards my house. I quickly unlock the door and run to the couch to set down the Stiff down.

_Why am I helping her out so much? _

I already knew the answer to the question. I was mean to her, and I needed to repay the Stiff- no, Tris- for all of the cruel ways I hurt her. The humiliating ways I've embarrassed.

I close the door to my house and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

_Why are you crying? _Part of me asks. _Your not the one who just got beaten up by a group of teens who were much stronger than she was._

I cover Tris up with a blanket gently, like I was tucking in a little kid. The tears stiff haven't stopped running down my face.

_Maybe I'm crying because I don't like seeing Tris hurt?_

That would be crazy though. I enjoyed her pain for so long, and have never felt this way about anyone getting hurt.

I turn on the TV quickly and think,

_Maybe watching a little TV will keep my mind off of things._

I scrolled through all the channels, bored, once in a while I would glance at Tris as she laid unconscious on my couch.

Finally, I decided to settle into watching **The Walking Dead.**

It kept my mind busy for awhile. But when I glanced over at Tris again, I just broke down crying.

_Why am I feeling like this? Am I going crazy?_

I didn't have time to think, because I felt my eyes become heavy with sleep before it over took me slowly.

* * *

**Four is slowly starting to realize his feelings for Tris you guys! He will in the next four or three chapters (Why I'm doing this? I like to torture you guys! JK, I do it because it was part of the story I planned, so you'll just have to wait for when it takes place in the plot, ^^)**

**Holy mother of god, we're almost at 50 reviews! I think we can do it you guys! Thank you for getting over 50 follows on this story, I'm proud you guys want to know when I upload a new chapter! :D**

**Question of the Day: What short story from Four: A Divergent collection are you most excited to read? I'm excited to read Four: The Traitor, because its parts of Divergent in his POV! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Tris's POV**_

I woke up curled up in a ball on a cream couch, a fluffy brown blanket on top of me.

_Where am I?_ I wondered curiously. I instantly got my answer when I looked to my left and seen Four asleep in small one person couch next to the one I was on, his arms were crossed over his chest and his face was red.

_Was Four crying before he fell asleep?_

I try my hardest to ignore the thought that hit me and I stared back at the TV, which was currently playing the show Adventure Time.

"Your awake!" I hear Four gasp. This caught my attention, and I glance over to where Four was sitting. His blue eyes were wide in shock and he looked relived.

"No, I'm in a coma," I say sarcastically. "Of course I'm awake!"

Four laughs nervously, scratching the back of his neck. He actually looked really cute.

_Wait, what?_ I think in shock, fully realizing what I just said. _Did I just call Four cute?_

"Wait right there," Four says quickly, gets up, and runs off to god knows where.

When he was out of the line of sight, I turned my attention towards the TV and snuggled the warm blanket closer to me as I watch the episode.

My attention was torn away from the TV when Four walked in, a ice pack in one hand, a glass of water in the other.

"What did you do to it?" I demand, glancing at one of the ice cubes that were poking out of the dark blue cup.

Four sighs drastically and sets the cup down on the coffee table next to where my backpack was.

"It's just tap water from the sink, Tris. What did you think I did, poisoned it or something?"

I freeze.

_Four called me Tris. Not Stiff, or weakling, or the other rude nicknames he has given me over the years. But Tris._

Four then crouched down in front of me.

"You need to lift your head, I'm putting the icepack under you head, okay?"

I nod and lifted my head not even bothering saying a sarcastic remark.

"Why did you stop them from hurting me? You hate me,"

Four looked away from me, not wanting to meet my eyes.

"I don't _hate_ you," he spoke softly, his voice barely coming out as a whisper. "I just tried convincing myself I did."

"You should continue convincing yourself.," I say. "After what I said about you being a coward and a jackass." I argued, my voice coming out quiet.

It took a while, but Four eventually responded.

"I can't argue against something that's true."

I stare at Four, not sure what to think.

When I didn't respond immediately Four holds his hand out, hesitating, before he touches my bruised cheek with his finger tips. His finger tips scammed my skin slightly, everywhere his fingers touch sent a prickle of electricity through my whole body.

_Was it normal to feel like this?_

My head jerks back at his touch and Four instantly pulls his fingers away, an embarrassed expression clearly evident on his face.

He mumbles a 'sorry,' and sits at the end of the couch I was sitting on awkwardly. When Four sat down, I bring my legs closer to my chest.

For about an hour, Four and I were just sitting on the couch in an awkward silence, watching episodes of Adventure Time that were on TV before Four stands up and goes to the brown entertainment center that was under the TV.

"Do you want to, er, what a movie or something?" he asks.

_He's not used to being this kind to me._

I close my eyes and hum in response.

"Yeah. By any chance do you have any TV show seasons on DVD?"

Four nods and opens one of the three cabinets and scans the shelf.

"Let's see. I have The Big Bang Theory-"

"Like, any of the old Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, or Nickelodeon shows?" I interrupt him.

For some reason I always prefer the old Disney channel, Cartoon Network, and Nickelodeon. The newer shows were all terrible. Well, all of them were terrible except for Adventure Time, Austin and Ally, and Gravity Falls.

At this Four nods curtly, pulling out a few boxes that contained seasons from TV shows.

"Yeah. But what do you want to watch?"

"What all is there?" I inquired, perking up slightly.

Four looks down at the DVD's.

"Well, there's Kim Possible-" he starts.

"I love Kim Possible!" I gasp loudly and suddenly feel really excited. How many other shows did Four own on DVD?

Four's lips parted slightly in annoyance and he looked like he was trying his hardest not to yell at me.

"Can I read through all the shows I have without being rudely interrupted?"

There was slight teasing tone to his voice, but other than that he sounded completely serious.

I saluted him, the way I saluted Mrs. Matthews on the first day of school and he continued saying the TV shows.

Eventually we settle on ICarly and he puts the first DVD in the DVD player.

As the commercials play, I see Four staring at me from out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" I ask him.

Four opens his mouth, about to say something before he quickly closes it. He does this little routine for a good 15 seconds before he finally got out.

"Tris, I'm really sorry."

At first I was confused. Then I realized he was talking about the past few years.

Being the smart person I am, I stutter out.

"W-w-w-wait. W-what?"

Smooth Tris. Very smooth.

"Tris, I'm sorry I've been such a jerk to you. No one deserves to be hurt the way I've been hurting you,"

I couldn't help it, I laugh at how Four said it. It was like he planned this whole thing out.

Four joins in and sure enough the two of us were sitting on his couch a good distance away from each other, me laughing and him chuckling quietly. His chuckle was low, and it was very quiet. Currently his eyes were closed.

Finally, I catch my breath and say.

"I honestly don't know if I can forgive you."

I really want to forgive him. I should be able to, he finally apologized for what he's been doing.

"I honestly wouldn't be able to forgive myself either," Four blurts out and the two of us start laughing again.

"Seriously, I am really sorry," Four says when he has caught his breath.

I stop laughing and stare at him.

His arched eyebrows were raised in confusion, his blue eyes shining with hope. He leaned forward, eager to hear my answer.

Deciding to go with my instinct, I say.

"It's okay. It's just that, if I knew you were going to kidnap me, I would have packed over night stuff,"

Four scowls slightly, but he couldn't keep in a laugh.

A real, light hearted laugh. Not one of those evil ones he would do when he would or the short chuckles. A actual laugh.

"Oh shut up," he says and held out his hand, like he wanted me to shake it. "So, do you want to at least try to be friends?"

Honestly, I am shocked at Four's proposal.

He wants to be friends with me, out of all people he would want to be friends with?

Thinking it over, my fingers slowly grip over Four's larger, warm ones. The shocks that I felt from earlier were shooting up my arm.

_What if he is just doing a dare to become friends with me?_

The thought struck me when Four stood up from the couch, me following suit.

"What are you doing?" I ask, dropping his hand and watching him go towards the door, two helmets in hand.

"You said you wanted to get your stuff, didn't you?"

Now thinking back on it, I slowly follow Four out the door.

"Never, in my whole life, would I think on going on a moving death trap," I state bluntly, pointing at his motorcycle

Four rolls his eyes.

"You seemed perfectly fine with it when you were unconscious,"

"Yeah, when I was unconscious!" I squeak and Four literally had to pick me up to make me get on the motorcycle and he hops on the bike in front of me.

Four started up the motorcycle. It was so loud that I jumped.

I hear Four laugh from in front of me and I practically glare daggers at his back.

He handed me a helmet. I couldn't get it on fast enough because before I knew it we were speeding down his street bloke at what seemed like 60 miles an hour, my hat flying out of my hands a good five feet back.

I let out a loud yell and wrap my arms tightly around Four's waist, the wind cool as it hit my face.

_**Four's POV**_

I hear Tris let out a loud yelp of shock as I sped down my neighborhood street.

She then wraps her arms tightly around my waist. Something weird happened. I felt like my stomach plummeted all the way to my feet after Tris did this small action.

I feel a smile curl at my lips as I turned a corner that led straight to the highway.

"Where did you say your house was again?" I ask loudly over the strong gust of the wind.

"I didn't!" Tris yells back. "But it's 673 Altamont!"

I nod my head. I had an idea on where Altamont street was.

The rest of the journey to Tris's house was made in silence, once in a while hearing a shocked yelp from Tris.

"STOP THE DEATH TRAP!" Tris screams when we were about to pass by a two story white house.

I instantly slammed on the breaks, almost falling over the handle bars. I parked the motorcycle quickly and we made our way to the front door.

"Good thing their is a key under the doormat," Tris laughs and unlocks the door to her house.

_Weird, the spare key to my house is under the doormat too._ I think and step into Tris's house.

The first word that popped into my head was cozy, because the house had that kind of feeling to it.

"You can wait down here, grab a snack from the cabinet while I get changed quickly and grab some stuff," Tris says before running up the stairs.

I stare after her as she quickly made her way up the stairs before she made her way around a corner that was at the top of the stairs.

Breaking out of my daze, I walked to her kitchen. It looked like a damn labyrinth compared to mine. But after a good five minutes I finally find little bags of goldfish and take one, staring at the packaging intently.

"I'm assuming you like goldfish too," I hear Tris laugh from the doorway of the kitchen.

I looked up and my jaw literally almost dropped.

Pretty wasn't the word to describe her. Pretty was too small of a word. Her hair was in a messy side braid.

All she was wearing was a really baggy black Pontiac Car logo sweatshirt with leggings and short boots.

"Four? Is there something on my face?" she asks curiously.

I shake my head, the answer to the question on why I was crazy now coming to my head.

_I like Tris. I like Tris and I didn't even realize it._

* * *

**And Fourtris has begun! :D  
**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated yesterday, I've been really busy.**

**So now the answer to why I post these chapters at 1:00 A.M in the morning: It's actually when its really quiet and I can get writing done. :3**

**Question of the day for you guys: Favorite TV (I asked a question similar to this already, but oh well. My favorite show right now will have to be How I Met Your Mother. I've been watching the whole series on Amazon and it's really awesome. :3)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Tris's POV**_

The drive from my house all the way back to Four's was actually shorter than I remember it being.

Maybe because I was too terrified off falling off the motorcycle the first time riding on it.

"So," Four says slowly as the two of us walked into his house.

I never really thought about it now, but his dad wasn't here.

_He must be at work. _I assumed.

"So," I repeat slowly, gripping onto the bag that held my stuff in it.

I honestly didn't know why I packed all those things, its not like I was going to be spending the night here or something.

Four glances at the TV, a random episode of ICarly from its first season currently on. We must've forgotten to turn off the TV before we left.

He looked away from the screen and stared at me for what seemed to be the hundredth time today.

Why is Four staring at me all of a sudden?

I ignore the thought, staring back at Four.

His gaze hasn't wavered yet, which shocked me. I found myself staring into eyes. To me, I always thought they were a black color, mysterious, no glint to them. But now I seen that they were just a really dark blue color. They still held that mysterious glint, but his eyes looked more joyed.

I bite my lip and break our eye contact.

"We could just check our social websites?" I suggest.

"Sounds good to me," Four says with a smile and the two of us make our way over to the couch, side by side.

I grab my phone from my sweatshirt pocket.

_(4) New Messages from Christina_

_(3) New Messages from Caleb_

_(1) Missed call from Uriah_

_(3) Missed calls from Caleb._

I sigh and glance at my texts from Christina.

_Tris? Where are you?- Christina_

_Tris, are you mad at me?- Christina_

_TRIS! Please answer me :(- Christina_

_OMG I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED! Did Four really save you from them?- Christina._

I quickly text Christina back:

_Yeah. I'm currently hanging out with Four at his house. He's actually really cool. ^.^- Tris._

"Really cool, eh?" I hear Four and I look to see that he was really close to me on the couch, staring down at my phone intently.

I roll my eyes and slap him on the chest slightly.

"Yeah, really cool," I confirm and Four breaks out into what I believe to be a smile.

Suddenly I hear Christina's voice in my head from a conversation we were having last year.

_Have you ever noticed that Four doesn't smile? He only smirks, never truly smiles. The day a person makes him smile is the day when he really cares about someone._

At the time I laughed and said,

'Yeah, knowing Four he doesn't care about anyone.'

Now looking back on it I thought what I said was extremely rude.

But if I made Four smile because he cares about me. . . .?

Not even hesitating, I rummage through my backpack until I found my writing notebook and a pencil. I had to draw something that came to mind.

"What is that?" Four asks. "I see you carry it around to every class, I never really got a chance to ask about it."

I heave a huge breath.

This was going to the first time I told anyone about the notebook in a long time.

"It's nothing special," I say, feeling my cheeks burn. "I just write, draw, and write down song lyrics in this journal."

Awkwardly, I patted my notebook to make a further point.

Four nods his head and tries his hardest to get a look at one of the pages as I quickly flip to the newest page.

"What are you doing?" he asks quietly.

"I'm just drawing two people, that's all," I say and get started.

When I finished I grinned down at the piece of paper, proud of the new artwork that was now covering the page.

The drawing was of a guy holding a girl within an enclosed space. I quickly added really small sweat drops so it looked like he was really nervous to be really close to this girl, and colored in both of their cheeks, making them look embarrassed about being so close to one another.

"Tris, this is amazing. Can I see it?" Four says.

Blushing, I handed him the notebook and he studies the drawing.

"Hey," he says, realizing something. "These people you drew kind of look like us, don't you think?"

"Let me see that," I say, taking the notebook away from Four lightly.

Sure enough, the two teens I drew on the paper looked identical to Four and I.

Great. Four now thinks that I have a really huge crush on him or something.

Then I closed my eyes tightly and turned my head away from Four, not wanting to see his next reaction.

_**Four's POV**_

I glance up from my phone and noticed that Tris was texting someone.

Curiosity drowned over me and I quietly moved closer to Tris on the couch to see who she was texting.

It was Christina.

Tris was probably one of the fastest people that could text on the history of planet earth, no exaggeration. She was typing so fast that her hands moved in a sort of blur.

I then read over Tris's text message.

_Yeah. I'm currently hanging out with Four at his house. He's actually really cool person! :3- Tris_

I feel the sudden feeling of pure joy burst through me.

_She actually thinks I'm cool._ I think, now starting to feel really giddy about the whole situation.

"Really cool, eh?" I ask her.

She jumps slightly and turns, noticing how close we are.

She smacks my chest lightly and says,

"Yeah. Really cool," she confirms.

And I couldn't help it, I smile at her.

Tris and I stare at each other for a moment before she turns away and grabs the notebook that I've seen her carry around for as long as I can remember.

"What is that?" I ask curiously. "I see you carry it around to every class, I never really got a chance to ask about it.

Tris heaves a huge breath before saying,

"It's nothing special,"

Her cheeks where a light shade of pink as she talked.

_Adorable._ I think and try my hardest not to smile.

"I just write, draw, and write down song lyrics in this journal."

She patted her notebook, a really awkward face expression on her face as she did so.

_So that's why she was drawing._ I think, now what Tris saying making a whole lot of sense to me.

I nod as Tris flips the pages in her book. I try squinting down at every page, but I couldn't because Tris was flipping the pages so fast.

"What are you doing?" I ask quietly when Tris found a new page in the journal and she brought her pencil to press the paper.

"I'm just drawing to people, that's all,"

I stare in fascination as Tris draws out two people. It takes a while, but the process amazes me. She was a really good drawer, although the last time I told her that she didn't really believe me. The finished product was of two teens in a closed in space. Both of the teens looked very embarrassed.

"Tris, this is amazing. Can I see it?"

Tris blushed slightly and handed me the drawing.

I inspected it. I found it weird that it was of two teens in a closed in space, because I have a huge fear of claustrophobia. (The fear is because of Marcus, of course. Punishments from him usually include of belt whippings and being thrown in the tiny closet on the second floor of the house.)

Then I realize something, the fact hitting me hard.

_These people look a lot like Tris and I._

The thought made me feel slightly embarrassed.

_Why would she draw the two of us?_

I have to ask.

"Hey," I say, trying my hardest not to make my voice sound suspicious. "These people you drew kind of look like us, don't you think?"

Tris's eyes widened in shock.

"Let me see that," she says softly and lightly takes her notebook away from me.

After a little bit of studying the drawing and her glancing up at me once in a while, Tris looks really embarrassed and shuts her eyes and looked away.

_Strange._

Ignoring the act, I decided to avoid the subject.

"So, you write song lyrics?"

Her eyes slowly open and she nods.

"Sometimes, not really. Why?"

I bite my lip and narrow my eyes so that I was looking at one of the legs of the long coffee table.

"Just curious, that's all." I tell her.

Tris and I sat in a comfortable silence, me staring at the coffee table and Tris on her phone.

"I have to call my uncle, tell him to pick me up at your house instead of going to the school," Tris says before standing up and walking towards the door.

I stare after her before I snap out of my daze.

An idea, not a really original one came to my head to get Tris's attention when she got off her phone.

I quickly looked her up on Facebook.

Sure enough, the first person I seen was Tris.

In her profile picture she was grinning next to her brother Caleb in a city that looked like New York city.

Not hesitating, I clicked the send friend request button and quickly requested to follow her on Instagram.

_And now I wait. _I think with a slight smile.

* * *

**It wasn't really the best ending to the chapter, sorry. :/**

**But hey, its a new chapter for this story so that's good.**

**I have this obsession with posting on my Instagram account where I post fandom memes. (I'll tell you guys the account in the future, if you guys want to know. :3)**

**Question of the day: Favorite Social Website? Mines probably Fanfiction or Instagram.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Tris's POV**_

After a long discussion with uncle Amar, I sat back down on the couch next to Four and look at my phone, because I heard it buzz when I was talking on the phone.

_Four Eaton sent you a friend request on Facebook._

_Fourthegreat9 sent you a Instagram follow request._

I look up from my phone and see that Four is smirking at me.

"What?" I demand.

He shrugs simply, as if I didn't ask him a question only a few seconds ago.

Remembering his user name, I then say,

"Fourthegreat9? Are you fucking kidding me?" and looked him dead in the eye.

Four starts cracking up at my reaction and I scowl slightly.

"Hey, that's a really awesome account name and you know it!" he protests jokingly.

I rolled my eyes and elbowed Four slightly.

He stiffened slightly at the contact my elbow made with his side, but he didn't say anything.

"Sorry to break it to you Four, but Fourthegreat9 is the worst account name I have ever heard," I say and stick my tongue out slightly as I accepted both of his internet requests with a slight smile on my face.

_Don't become friends too quickly. This is the guy who made your life miserable._

Breathing out slightly, I grab the clicker from the couch and turn up the volume to the TV and we sit there watching ICarly.

_**Four's POV**_

"I'm so bored now!" I moaned, banging the back of my head against the couch in frustration.

It's currently 11:34 in the morning. The day has been passing by slowly, not that I'm complaining, Tris is a really cool person to hang out with.

Tris shrugs her shoulders simply.

"We could rent movies with a coupon I have and order pizza?"

It took all of my strength to not give Tris a bone crushing hug.

"Are you single?" I tease her and she scoffs slightly, pushing herself off the couch and I followed her lead.

Once I stand up she raises an eyebrow at me and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I am, if that's what your wondering,"

"So, no boyfriends? Sex god best guy friends?"

She laughs while shaking her head, muttering something that sounded like,

"I just became friends with one of the worlds largest goofs."

I smirk at this.

"What a kind compliment, Trissy,"

She purses her lips and frowns at the new nickname I given her.

"Trissy?"

"Trissy." I confirm with a laugh and led her out of my house.

The journey to the movie store was made in silence. Well, silence was the complete opposite. Tris and I were playing the infinite movie game, and were yelling out a bunch of movie names as I drove down the street. I lost three rounds, and we played three rounds.

"You cheated," I grumble as we walked in the movie store.

"How the hell do you cheat at a game like that!?" Tris exclaims and nearly falls over as she rushes over to the comedy section.

I stare in amusement as I see her pick up a movie called **Pitch Perfect,** an excited look on her face.

"Four, we are watching this!" she says excitedly with a wide smile.

I bit my lip and stared down at the disk.

"It looks like it would be a chick flick,"

"That's what I thought too. Now, you pick a movie,"

I instantly knew what genre movie I wanted to watch and drag Tris to the horror movie aisle of the store.

"We're watching Cabin in the Woods!" I exclaim happily and hand the movie to Tris.

She narrows her eyes at the disk.

"Already seen it. But it was really good, I'm up for seeing it again,"

Tris slapped me really hard after I made a comment about her being shocked about liking horror movies before she ran off and said she wanted to surprise me by picking out a horror movie.

I was honestly terrified and regretted letting her pick out a movie as soon as she ran off while laughing like a complete maniac.

"Hey," an employee came up to me, an annoyed expression on his face. "Can you please tell your girlfriend to quiet down a little bit? I'm busy doing something and don't want to hear her laughing."

I feel mad.

_What did he just say about Tris?_ I feel my fists clenching into fists without telling them to, and I grit my teeth tightly together so I would stop myself from spitting a sarcastic remark at him.

Then I feel really embarrassed and all of my muscles softened when I realized something.

_Did he think Tris and I were dating?_

_Of course he thought that! _The sarcastic voice in my head then screamed at me. _He wouldn't have called Tris your girlfriend if you haven't said that!_

"She is not my girlfriend, just a friend." I told the employee. I really hated saying those words. I badly wanted Tris to be my girlfriend, but there's no way she feels the same way about me right now.

The employee scoffs and walks away, not believing what I just said.

As soon as he walked away, Tris walked up to me, an evil but mischievous grin on her face, the movie she picked out was facing downward so I couldn't see the cd.

"I'm not going to lie, I'm fucking scared shitless right now,"

Tris starts laughing at we make our way to where we were going to check out the movies for a few days.

That same employee who was blabbing about Tris and I dating looked up from a comic book he was reading and sighed when he seen me.

"Oh. It's you," he says and scans the cd's.

"Account?"

I opened my mouth, about to use the account name Marcus has here when Tris cut me off.

"Natalie Prior," and pulls out money from her pocket.

I stop her from giving the money to the guy.

"I'll buy the movies," I say.

Hopefully she won't argue.

She doesn't, but gives me a slightly weary look and slowly puts her money back into her pocket.

I quickly paid for the movie and walked out of the store quickly, Tris right in step with me.

"Isn't that guy just a ray of sunshine?" I say sarcastically and she giggles slightly and hops onto my motorcycle, her blonde hair slightly messy from our ride to the store. Adorable.

"I know, he kept on glaring daggers at me as I was looking at the movies." Tris agrees with a laugh at wraps her arms around my torso tightly, and I set the movies in between her hands so they wouldn't fly off and her family would have to pay for any damages caused from the DVD's getting destroyed.

"We're watching the horror movie I picked out first," Tris says, instantly crashing on the couch as soon as we walked into the door.

I nod, not able to say anything and close the curtains so the room would be darker. I also got candy from the cabinet and ordered pizza. And I also started popping popcorn.

"Close your eyes," Tris demands, but I didn't have to because she slammed her left hand over my eyes so I wouldn't be able to see anything. I close my eyes though, just in case I do see anything.

As soon as I do that I hear really creepy music.

God dammit, I shouldn't have let her pick out that bloody movie.

When she allowed me to open my eyes the beginning credits played quickly before they ended.

The image that was now on the screen creped me out.

A family was in a tree, hung and blindfolded. Someone that I couldn't see then cut the tree and the family slowly raised up and were squirming around, slowly being suffocated to death.

"What the fuck are we watching!?" I yell and Tris tried her hardest not to laugh, even though a short giggle escaped her.

Then the words **Sinister** came up on the screen and I knew what I was in for.

A few years ago I seen the trailer for this movie and it looked absolutely terrifying, even though I really love horror movies and didn't get easily scared of them.

"Sinister. Are you scared, Four?" Tris asks with a laugh and the doorbell rang when it showed a family moving into the house.

Happy to move away from the television, I ran as fast as I could towards the door, pulling out money that was in my pocket.

I open the door and see a pizza delivery guy holding a box of pizza's.

"How much?" I ask as Tris walked up so she would be standing next to me.

"8.24," he said and winked at Tris and grinned flirtatiously at her. At this Tris awkwardly looked down at her feet, obviously embarrassed.

I instantly stiffened and gave the pizza guy my best evil glare as I gave him the money.

"Thank you, have a nice day," I say and slam the door in his face. I know, I know, it was rude. But seeing him suggestively look at Tris made me so pissed.

Tris smirked when I came back into the room holding paper plates for us to eat our pizza's on.

"What?" I ask bluntly and sit down next to her on the couch.

She now started laughing, much to my confusion and I instantly became even more frustrated than I actually was.

"WHAT!?" I repeated loudly.

Tris laughed a little bit more and took time to catch her breath before she spoke.

"You seemed pretty jealous when that pizza guy winked at me,"

I scowl slightly and hand her a piece of cheese pizza (Zeke finds its preposterous that I don't like pepperoni pizza.)

I do have a reason for not liking pepperoni pizza, though. Apparently its the most processed meat ever, so I try my hardest to avoid the meat at all costs.

"I was not jealous," I grumbled.

That was one of the hugest lies I have ever told in my whole life.

"Your so not Candor, Four, because your one of the worst liars I have ever seen. And this is coming from the person who lives with Caleb!" she exclaims in amusement.

"Candor? What?" I ask in confusion.

"A fancy word for honest," she explains and I nod slightly and turn my attention towards the movie.

The movie was a crime/horror about an author who moves into a house where a murder took place for inspiration to write his new book. We were at the part in the movie when he starts watching the crime videos that seem to have happy titles, but turn out to be recorded murders.

The scene showed at the beginning of the family being hanged was apart of a super 8 video appropriately titled '_Hanging out.'_

Like, seriously, really appropriate title for the super 8 video where it shows a family getting hanged.

Tris was currently laughing at my expression when it showed the titles of the other videos.

"Oh my god, 'pool party'? What the actual hell? And if that video was called Hanging out, I sure as hell don't want to know what 'sleepy time' is!"

**(My brother, cousin, and I were watching this movie a few weeks ago. My brother isn't a real big person for watching**** horror movies and this was his ideal reaction to seeing the titles of the video tapes, I laughed so hard at that, so I decided to put it in the story :D)**

Tris was now laughing so hard that she was crying and clutching her stomach.

"Oh, you don't want to know what pool party is. My aunt walked in while my cousins, Caleb, and I were watching that movie and she saw only that scene. She said she had enough and left the room."

_This is great._ I think. _The day I'm actually going to be scarred after a horror movie has officially came._

* * *

**Hey guys! Holy freaking Jesus, 81 reviews?! This is amazing, thank you guys so much!**

**Question of the day: Favorite Horror movie (It seems like in all of my stories I ask a 'favorite' related question, lol.)**

**But oh well, that's your question for today! And thank you guys for the 10 reviews I got last chapter, that was really cool! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Tris's POV**_

As soon as Sinister was finished, I glanced at Four, who had the most terrified face expression on his face.

"You okay Four?" I laugh.

He glared at me and gave me the finger. I didn't take him seriously though, because the corners of his mouth were quirked up a smile.

"You are evil Tris, pure, pure evil."

I laugh more and he gets up and takes out the movie.

"Pitch Perfect! Pitch Perfect!" I chant over and over again until Four finally gives in and says we could watch the movie.

Throughout the commercials that lead up to the movie, Four kept on going on and on about that if this was a girly chick flick he would murder me. (I thought he was going to after we watched Sinister, but I'm happy to say I'm here to tell the tale.)

I smile a little bit to myself when it showed the scene of Fat Amy finally getting introduced. She was honestly my favorite character.

_"You call yourself 'Fat Amy?'"_

_"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back."_

Four and I start cracking up as those lines from the movie were said.

"Already I can tell that I'm going to love Fat Amy," Four says while laughing.

I laugh along with him and we turned our attention back to the movie.

We don't say anything much from there or throughout the rest of the movie, only starting up small talk because the both of us were too invested in the movie.

_"I'll kill him, I swear. I'm gonna finish him like a cheese cake!"_

Currently we were at the part of the movie where the Trebelmakers threw a burrito at Fat Amy. Every single time her reaction gets me laughing really hard. Four and I are in a similar state, the both of us clamping onto our stomachs as if our lives depended on the matter.

Four was actually a really good person, once you actually managed to become friends with him. But my friends aren't going to be happy at Four and I's new friendship.

My smile fades as I think over the possible worse scenario that could happen after they find out, Caleb's probably going to end up the worst out of all of them.

_He'll be ballistic._

_**Four's POV**_

When we finished the movie, I actually was shocked. The movie was actually _good_.

"That put you out of your horror movie depression, didn't it?"

I chuck a pillow at Tris and scoff.

"Yeah, haha, your so hilarious Tris."

She smirks slightly and pushes herself off the couch. "I know I am," she replies.

_She can be so irritating sometimes. _I think with a slight smile.

Tris and I clean up the living room quickly. I can say that we actually did a good job, it looked like no one was even there.

"So, do you want to hang out in my room for a little while?"

Tris must've token it the wrong way because the smile that was on her face from earlier fading instantly.

I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean-"

Tris shakes her head, her face a deep shade of pink.

"I-I know, it just sounded really wrong, that's all."

My comment ruined the happy demeanor that was in the air, that was for sure, and that made me feel extremely guilty.

I lead Tris up the stairs and down the halls I've been down a million of times in my whole life, which were painted a really dull gray color. I tried my hardest to hide the fact I cringed when we passed by the tiny closet where I used to get childhood punishments. Still do, if I make Marcus really mad.

_God, please tell me that my room was really clean when I left for school. _I pray silently and opened the door.

Luck was on my side, because my black bed sheets were neat on my bed. The walls in my room were a sort of dark red color, except for one wall that lead into the bathroom, which was painted a black color.

"Gee, I have never seen a guy with such a neat room in my whole life," Tris says with a slight smile.

I smirk a little at the compliment. "I try my hardest," I respond and she laughs and jumps on my bed like an excited puppy.

_She's adorable._

Then I hopped on the bed so that Tris and I were laying down, side by side. We were shoulder to shoulder, really close, electricity practically prickling off of her skin.

Tris glances sideways, towards where I had a few school textbooks stacked on top of a really comfy chair that spins around.

She looks like she wants to say something, her mouth keeps opening and closing like she's about to speak, but no sound comes out. Not even a word.

Then she finally speaks.

"Seriously, you have one of the neatest rooms I have ever seen, and I'm the one who's been in my brother Caleb's room god knows how many times."

I laugh at this.

"Well, I consider that to be an accomplishment," I smirk and she smiles slightly and stares at one of the Harry Potter posters I have on the wall. Yes, I said one of them. I have three Harry Potter posters from the movies. Them books and movies pretty much at the top of my list for favorite books ever.

"You like Harry Potter?" Tris asks.

"Love the movies and the books, along with the Hunger Games, The Darkest Minds, the Percy Jackson series,"

At the mention of me liking the Percy Jackson series her eyes become really wide.

"ARE YOU SINGLE!" she yells and I laugh and feel a really giddy smile come onto my face that just won't come off.

I know she was kidding, but she sounded pretty serious, and I couldn't help but feel slight hope that she's starting to like me as more than a friend.

_**Tris's POV**_

Out of the corner of my eye, I seen Four smiling giddily at me.

He seems to be doing that a lot lately around me. I don't know why, it's very unusual for him. He's been smiling like this ever since I asked him if he was single.

_Does Four like me?_

The thought made me laugh quietly.

We're just friends, nothing more. Four doesn't like me.

Four raises an eyebrow but says nothing, still staring at me.

"What?" I ask. I bite my lip nervously when I realized how close we were.

_You want to hang out in my room for a little while?_

Four's comment from earlier replays itself over and over again in my mind and it makes me feel cold.

I know he didn't know it sounded inappropriate, but I couldn't help but wonder:

_Did he think that because he was being that we could just have-_

My thought was interrupted by Four's slight laughter filling my ears.

"You really have no idea, don't you?"

"No idea about what?" I ask.

He swallows and stares at me. I find myself staring back. We were so close that I could make out the tiny details on his face that I didn't notice: The small cut on his lip, really faded freckles, a slightly noticeable bruise and a more noticeable bruise on his left cheek.

"Hey, is your cheek okay? From earlier?"

I feel sick at mentioning about what happened earlier. How I got attacked.

_What would have happened if Four didn't come in time? Would I be in a condition so bad that I couldn't walk? Or worse?_

"I'm fine,"

His voice came out with a slight edge to it and had slight meekness to it at the same time.

That didn't stop me from wrapping my fingers around his chin, my thumb slowly creasing over his bruised lip. From under my touch, his lip felt soft, slightly chapped from the cool Chicago air outside.

He shudders slightly at my touch, like I affected him in some way.

Four doesn't realize it, but he affected me slightly too, in a way I can't really explain. I feel like fire, but then like liquid at the same time. My stomach felt like it was turning into a puddle and slowly sinking towards my feet. Never, in my whole life, has someone made me feel like this.

For some reason, Four looks slightly embarrassed at how close we are.

I couldn't help but wonder why, so I slowly pull my hand away.

"I'm sorry,"

I find that I am actually whispering out of embarrassment.

"I shouldn't have done that. You said that you were fine."

Four chuckles slightly and smiles slightly.

"Don't be, it's fine."

Something surprising then happened. Four gently placed my hands back on his face in the same position they were a few seconds ago, my thumb at the corner of his mouth and the rest of my hands curling around his chin lightly. We stare at each other and I realize that his face has softened up from the usual emotionless mask that Four wears all of the time, his eyes warmly staring into my own. I suddenly go into the state of shock. I know what that emotion is and can't stop wondering why he's giving me that look right now. The look in Uriah's eyes he gets when he sees pizza or the really good chocolate cake that the cafeteria ladies cook for special holidays or school events, the look my mom and dad give each other all the time, and the emotion uncle Amar gives Caleb and I when we hang around with him.

The emotion was pure adoration.

"Are you sure its fine?" I ask quietly.

Four didn't reply and instantly, out of no where, a line that would be good in the song I'm writing popped into my head.

_Even if the stars and moon collide._

It was one lyric, but it sounded really good in my mind.

I tare my gaze away from Four, his eyes practically burning holes in the back of my head as I started sitting up straight.

Then, very quietly, I heard Four whisper,

"Can you stay here? Next to me?"

* * *

***Cue really dramatic music***

**I'm sorry I have to do this to you guys, but its a cliff hanger. Tris is starting to slowly piece the puzzle together and realize Four likes her you guys, I'm getting so excited.**

**And I made a public Instagram you guys! I don't know why I wanted to make one, I guess so that you guys can follow me and I can follow you back? Haha I don't really know :P **

**My Instagram is: The_Real_AliLhuillier (Ali L'Huillier is actually my real name you guys, haha ^^)**

**Now enough Instagram talk and here's the question of the day: Should something happen where Four and Tris get mad at each other, and then get together or should they get a really close relationship and get together in six or seven chapters from now? (It may seem like a lot of chapters but I'm going to start updating a lot for this story :D)**

**And holy fucking pumpkin pie, 85 reviews? I honestly don't have words, thank you guys! And 93 follows, god, is it my birthday or something? :)**

**Thank you guys again and I'll try updating later today! :D :D :D :D :D :D **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Four's POV**_

I knew I shouldn't have asked her.

_I am stupid, I'm such an idiot. I am such an idiot._

Tris gives me a suspicious look, slight color rushing to her cheeks.

She was obviously embarrassed about the question.

"Um," she starts and presses her lips tightly together.

She pauses for a moment before she continues.

"Sure."

I try my hardest not to start grinning like a mad man as she makes her way over to me and I sit up straight, and she sits right besides me. I reach for my laptop, a MacBook pro.

"I'm going to have you watch a movie,"

At this Tris groans loudly.

"Didn't we just watch, like what, two movies?"

I laugh slightly and type in the password quickly to my laptop. I ignore her question before continuing.

"Yes, another movie. But this one really means something to me, and I think you haven't seen it before,"

She cocks her head to the side, staring at my laptop as I opened the media player app on the home screen of my MacBook and it instantly loads the movie I was watching last. The movie I wanted Tris to watch with me: The Breakfast Club.

"The Breakfast Club?" she asks when the starting credits from the movie start.

I nod and lay down on the bed, the laptop in between where Tris and I were laying down, and I prop my arm on my elbow, resting my head on my hand and stare the screen down, a giddy smile forming on my face as the beginning to the movie I have seen almost a million times (no joke) starts playing.

"Yes. Best cinematic film ending of all time, you know."

To prove my point to her farther, I wave my free hand towards the screen.

Tris then gives me a look of pure shock, but only for a second. She then quickly composes herself and murmurs,

"Four, I never knew you were such a dork." she laughs, and I want to laugh along with her.

Hearing Tris say my nickname is wrong, I really want her to know my real name. But I won't tell her just yet, I'll have to form a better and closer relationship with her before I let that happen.

"Well, what can I say," I start, feeling a tiny bit cocky. Why, I'm about to say aloud, "Hearing you say that is quiet a compliment to my ears, if I tell you."

Tris rolls her eyes.

"It shouldn't be," she retorts and we turn our attention back to the movie.

About half way through it Tris dozes off slightly.

She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, so happy, like nothing bad has ever happened in her life. Like her life is just perfect, like the people in TV shows. I have to wake her up, though. She just has to see this part of the movie.

I nudge her slightly with my hand.

"Tris," I whisper. "You have to wake up."

Sadly. Sadly you have to wave up.

Tris stirs slightly, and she might not realize it yet, but she just buried her head in my chest and we were close. The closest I have ever been to her. I adjust the laptop so it was resting on my thighs. (I also adjusted my position so that I was laying down on my back, my head up against the head of my bed slightly.

She practically curls up into me, and we are now even closer than before.

I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. At how close we were. It was definitely way better than keeping my distance from her, that was for sure.

Usually when my countless other of ex girlfriends did this, they didn't have this sort of affect on me.

For some reason Tris did though. Maybe she's different from ever one else. Correction, I know she's different from all the other girls. She's sort of geeky, in this really adorable way. And she still keeps her wits about, ready to spit a comeback at the perfect moment.

"Tris, you have to wake up now."

She stirs a little bit more, but doesn't wake up properly.

_Damn, its like she's in a coma or something._ I think with a giddy smile.

_What the hell is happening to me? Earlier this week I never would have pictured me watching the breakfast club with someone who used to be my number one bully victim. That's for sure._

I tried my hardest to wipe off the smile, but it just didn't work.

Naturally, I wrap my arms around her shoulder, pulling her in closer to my side.

Yeah, this was way more better than keeping my distance from her.

"Tris, wake up," I say louder.

She now flutters her eyes open and stares up at me in shock, her eyes wide and her cheeks the darkest I have seen them yet.

_**Tris's POV**_

"Tris, you have to wake up now."

Four's voice spoke louder than before, and I now open my eyes slowly and blink up in shock.

I am really close into Four's side, and he's staring down at me, a really giddy smile on his face that he was obviously trying to wipe off. I feel my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

_Four and I were cuddling together!?_

"Were we just-"

"I have no idea," Four interrupted, looking really flustered about he whole situation. His cheeks were also red.

He was embarrassed too.

_The almighty Four, embarrassed? I never thought I would see the day, _I think with a slight smirk.

I pull away from Four a tiny bit, so we weren't as close as we were, but his arm was still carelessly draped around my shoulders.

For the rest of the movie we sat in silence, only laughing when there was a funny scene in the movie.

Four pumped his fist at the same time the boy did in at end of the movie and I laugh quietly.

_I never knew Four was such a movie fanatic. Probably as big of one as I am._

I quietly hum along to the song, the tune familiar because I hear this blaring from the 80's radio channel that is usually on my parents big TV in the living room.

_Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside out and out_

Four sang quietly as the credits were scrolling on the screen.

He had a really amazing singing voice. I didn't want to interrupt his singing.

_Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby_

_Don't you, Forget about me_

You know that cliché moment in movies, when the guy and girl are watching the movie and they slowly look at each other before they kiss.

That's exactly what happened right now. The scene from Pitch Perfect when Becca and Jessie were watching the Break Fast Club actually came out of the movie and was happening to Four and I right now, and i didn't even realize it until this moment.

_Just forget about that._ I think and something happens, that causes me to be frozen in place.

Four leans forward a little bit, but then quickly pulls back. He was unsure of himself.

Then he shook his head and leaned his head forward, closer to me, his eyes closing slowly as we became closer and closer to each other.

We were about six inches apart, his eyes almost close, when I found myself leaning in a little bit too, my mouth opened slightly.

It was like I was ready for the kiss.

Then I thought better of it. I thought better of it and turn my head away, my cheeks burning for what seems to be the hundredth time that day (and I feel incredibly stupid about being so embarrassed and how Four was making me blush so much.), and sat up straight.

_Four almost kissed me._ I think, in pure shock. _And I actually wanted to kiss him too._

* * *

**I apologize for all the short chapters lately, it's been bugging me as much as you guys, honestly :{P (Can you see the little mustache I added onto my little face icon? LD I love me my mustaches, especially the one the séances have in those karate movies ^D^) **

**Question of the Day: Favorite 80's movie?**

**Answer of the day: For me it's the Goonies or the Breakfast Club, I love those movies like I love reading and writing. . . . and pizza :D **

**Thanks so much you again you guys for getting over a hundred reviews! And holy crap, this story is over 10,000 views on this sight! It may not seem like a lot to some people, but I am actually over joyed right now, I feel like a won the lottery! :D**

**And the next chapter is gonna be Christina and them reacting to Tris telling them about her and Four's new friendship. And let's just say that the reactions are gonna be pretty interesting.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Tris's POV**_

"Details, details, and more details!" Christina yells at me at the top of her lungs.

Four dropped me off at my house about thirty minutes ago and Christina practically invited herself over and was pestering about what happened while I was over at Four's house.

She practically was squealing at him apparently being "jealous" of the pizza delivery guy.

"He has a thing for you!" she squeals happily.

Coincidently, Caleb was walking right by my bedroom when she said that, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Who has a thing for you?" he demands, scowling slightly.

"Four, duh!" Christina says like its the most obvious thing in the whole world.

_She's as good as dead. I'm going to find the nearest volcano and chuck her in there. Dead, I'm telling you. She's a fucking dead man... or woman._

The scowl that was on Caleb's face deepens.

"You stay away from him," he demands angrily.

I shrug.

"It's really hard to when he wants to hang out with me a lot,"

Caleb sighs.

"He's just using you, Trissy. I don't want you getting hurt because of Four."

"I thought about the chances of that," I say. "I guess I'm giving him a chance, he did save me twice from The Wrath Of Peter."

Caleb's face expression softens a little bit, but it quickly faded before he shook his head and walked off.

A loud knocking was heard from downstairs.

Christina and I glance at each other.

_Who the hell could that possibly be?_

My parents were in the basement, where our family room was, and Caleb was already here.

_Ninjas? Sumo wrestlers? Rapist? Elmo?_

I dismiss the three stupid theories I made up.

_Ninjas wouldn't make any noise and Elmo wouldn't want to come knocking on my door, the same with the sumo wrestlers. And rapist, like the ninjas, don't make noise at all. Their silent but very deadly. And scary, at that._

"Rock paper scissors?" I ask and Christina instantly nods.

I don't know why, but we always do that to settle a debate on whoever should get the door at my house. Caleb and I do it, and my friends and I do it all the time.

We do the count of three before we picked one of the three options.

Christina and I both picked scissors.

Another loud knock was heard and we pick again.

She chooses rock while I choose my favorite signature move- the fire.

If you don't know what the fire is, you probably haven't watched the TV show _Friends._

It then became a running gag that only Lauren and I do (only us two because we love the show the most out of all of our other friends) that when we play rock paper scissors.

"That ain't fair! Fire beats everything!" Christina yelps and I start cracking up while sitting up.

"I'll save you the long trek and go get the door myself," I say and huff as I hop off of my bean bag chair and run down the stairs to answer the door.

Instantly I hear laughter and I am now face to face with Four.

He smiles at me slightly before running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Back already, I see," I say teasingly.

Then I realized how wrong that sounded and I blushed in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean-"

"I-I know," Four chokes out and dropped his hand, obviously as embarrassed as I feel. "I just came to check up on you. See if your doing fine."

I laugh a little bit and invite him into my house.

"I'm pretty sure Elmo didn't break into my house while you were gone," I say and he laughs a tiny bit. "But thanks for checking up on me.

"No problem," Four says with a chuckle.

I never knew when Christina showed up, because I glance over my shoulder and see her gawking at Four and I, her mouth dropped in pure and utter shock.

She covers it up quickly by addressing Four's presence and he slowly steps into the house to stand right next to me, closing the door behind him in the process of doing so.

"Hey Four. I didn't know you were going to be here, any _interesting _things happen at your house while Tris was there?"

She stroll towards Four and leans in really close, raising her eyebrow suspiciously.

Four leans his head back, clearly not happy with the way that Christina interrogates people.

"Christina!" I yelp, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Your scaring him!"

"My goal has been achieved then," Christina says with a mischievous glint in her eye.

God help us all.

Four scoffs slightly.

"Your not scaring me. Not even in the slightest."

Christina grumbles some unintelligent thing about how Four doesn't get scared easily (much to her dislike) before she said she was going to call some of my friends to come over.

That was a good thing and a bad thing. Good thing, because they'll meet Four. A bad thing because, well, their going to meet Four and their reactions aren't going to be the best.

Four and I were now alone when he chosen to speak again.

"So. Are you positive Elmo didn't steal anything from your house?"

"Yes," I laugh and we both go to the living room to watch TV. Like, we haven't watched enough today.

Four was flipping through the channels when I saw a glimpse of an old Disney channel show: That's so Raven.

"STOP! STOP! THIS IS WHAT WE'RE WATCHING!"

"What? How I met your mother?" Four guesses, smirking slightly.

He knew as well as I did that I was obsessed with the old Disney channel shows. Like I said earlier, the new ones all suck.

"Yeah, and their a really sassy character named Raven on that show," I say sarcastically before the door bell rings and Chriistina runs down the stairs.

"Their here!" she sings and I sigh.

_This is going to be interesting._

* * *

**Gah, another short chapter. I am not at all happy with myself, no I am not.**

**I guess this is a filler chapter before the real drama begins. ;) I need to make the next chapter _super_ long for you guys, to pay up for all of it. And the reason why Tris is more sarcastic in this chapter than all the other ones is because I would like to add a little more sarcasm to her character. Do you think that's a good idea or nah? (I'm sorry, I had to add that.)**

**But anyways. The Question of the Day: This is really random, by the way. But which option out of the three?: The old Cartoon Network, the old Nickelodeon, or the old Disney Channel?  
Answer of the day: I love all of them, but the old Disney channel had the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, so I'm going with the old Disney Channel (My favorite character from suite life of Zack and Cody was Esteban, he's just pure awesomeness and is a cluts, just like me. :D)**

**Thanks for getting this story to 16,843 views! That is just, ahhhh I can't even, this is so dang awesome! I can't get over it! **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Tris's POV**_

The past two weeks have been, well, interesting.

Now that Four hung out with all of my friends and I, we hung out quiet a lot. (More than Uriah and I did last year, which Caleb found was really fishy.)

I couldn't blame Caleb. Four really seemed bipolar: one moment he hated me (that was two weeks ago) and suddenly we were really close friends. Just like that. I'm trying not to get too close to him too quickly, he still bullied me and I'm not really sure I could forgive him for that, no matter how hard I try.

Currently, Four and I were talking at my locker.

I slammed the locker door shut when he speaks,

"I heard Mr. Marshalls changed how we were going to ask questions and stuff."

_Nice wording, Four._ The sarcastic remark is right at the end of my tongue, but I'm so shocked about him changing the method early.

"Already?" I ask, feeling really confused. "He said he was going to change-up the 'teaching method' second semester!"

Four nods in agreement as Will walks towards us, smiling.

"Hey Will," I greet with a slight smile and the three of us start walking down the hall towards the Spanish classroom, joking around as we did this.

Then, out of nowhere, Lynn rushes towards the three of us with Zeke and Uriah. This causes us to stop in the hallway.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention why Zeke was there. Zeke started hanging out with us one day because he wanted a chance to get to know us because Four was our friend now. And ever since then Zeke and I have been really good friends.

Everyone is proud. Lauren feels really awkward that we are hanging out with her ex boyfriend, so she doesn't sit with us at lunch often because of that. But that doesn't mean that we stopped being friends with her, she's still apart of the group.

"Oh my god, guys!" Zeke yells loudly while laughing, causing Mr. Marshal to frown as we walked by us towards his room, probably to prepare last-minute for the class while not a lot of kids were in there.

Lynn and Uriah glare at Zeke, causing him to laugh harder.

"What happened?" I ask.

Lynn shudders, while Uriah looks like he's about to die right then and there.

"Tris, you remember our middle school teacher Mr. Smith?" he asks.

Oh hell no. No way. Why does he have to mention Satan when we finally got away from him three years ago?

Mr. Smith (Max is his first name) was Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and I's special reading/ writing teacher in 8th grade (the three of us had trouble reading that year. Why? I don't remember. Now, though, I have the second highest reading level in the grade. Obviously Caleb has the highest reading level).

Mr. Smith disliked Marlene and Lynn, but down right hates Uriah and I. Why? We were the duo, the duo that all the other teachers would have to look out for because we would goof off in class so much.

Mr. Smith would purposely drop papers on the ground and make me get up from the back of the classroom and pick them up.

And when Uriah would laugh, Mr. Smith would squirt him with a squirt bottle that he usually filled with water. He carried it around for that purpose. Just to squirt Uriah with it.

"Yeah, oh my god I hate him so much," I say.

Four frowns in confusion.

"Who's Mr. Smith?"

His confusion made a lot of sense. He didn't go to the same Middle School as Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, Lynn, and I.

Zeke frowns before saying,

"Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't go to Bracken Birch Middle School," under his breath before he says more loudly

"Their 8th grade reading/writing teacher that absolutely hates Uriah and Tris, especially," he laughs at the mention of how much that teacher hates me.

"Hate is such a large understatement,! I retort simply, pointing my pointer finger at Zeke, a frown edging its way on the corners of my mouth.

We fall silent when I see Lynn's eyes become the size of saucers as she looks behind me.

_This isn't going to end too well. I can tell._

"TRIS RUN!" she hollers shrilly at the top of her lungs.

_This is defiantly not good. . . . . well not shit Sherlock._ I argue with myself a bit about how stupid I was being for stating the obvious.

I then give her a weird look.

"And why exactly would I run?"

"MR. SMITH IS WALKING DOWN THE VERY END OF THE HALL! HAUL YOUR ASS TO MR. MARSHALLS ROOM!" Uriah screams.

People are now glancing in our direction. A few of the people who know about how much Mr. Smith hates Uriah and I, laugh slightly.

Some were even saying,

"Nice knowing you Tris!" while cracking up at my probably terrified face expression.

I instantly groan and feel like I'm going to throw up

For cover, I hid behind Four, who looked muffled at the fact I was using him as a human shield to hide from Mr. Smith.

Curiously, I slowly rise on my tip toes and look over Four's shoulder in the direction Lynn was glancing in.

Only to see that Mr. Smith was walking right towards us.

"Shit," I curse loudly and walk backwards at a rapid pace down the hall, dragging a really confused looking Four with me, my hands gripped tightly on his shoulders, him still hiding me from sight.

_Thank the lord that Four's super tall, and I'm really short._ I think with a small, happy smile.

Four sighs as we get really confused looks.

The only confused looks we didn't get were from a bunch of guys on the basketball team I was friends with who knew about my irrational fear of Mr. Smith.

"What's so bad about Mr. Smith?" he asks me.

I give him a 'are you fucking kidding me?' look that he probably couldn't see.

"Let me put it this way: he's like Bush and Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and I are like his little Afghanistan's."

Four starts cracking up really hard at my reference and when I try to drag him back he doesn't move, he just stands there with a really innocent face expression written on his face.

I let out a moan of desperation and try dragging Four back.

He doesn't budge, just stood there still laughing at my attempts of moving him.

I flip him off angrily and pull him back while still in my state of rage. Or tried too.

He's now at the point that he's laughing so hard that he's crying.

"What's going on here?" I hear the voice of the devil himself: Mr. Smith.

"Nothing," I got out quickly and wrap my small fingers around Four's forearm, practically dragging him to Mr. Marshall's room.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, Four!" I yell at him.

Four wipes the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Like Fat Amy says, I'm going to finish you like a cheese cake!" I holler at Four angrily when he doesn't reply instantly and I don't bother to pay attention to the weird looks we were getting from people.

Mr. Marshalls was standing beside a sheet with a projection on it. This must have something to do with his new teaching method.

He doesn't tell us to sit down in our assigned seats, so Four and I sit down in the third row of the five rows that Mr. Marshall lined the desks in.

Lynn, Will, and Zeke walked in.

Zeke was crying from laughter while Lynn was hitting him angrily, her eyes filled with such rage that it actually scared me.

Will looked sympathetically at Lynn and they sat in the row behind us, because our row was now full.

As soon as they sat down, Mr. Marshalls began class.

Currently, he was explaining why we were going to get seated into five rows. Each day of the week, the people in one of the five rows would have their own day to ask questions to people of the class, the questions typed up on the projector in Spanish. If your called on, you'd have to answer the question in Spanish. It seemed easy enough. And when a substitute will come in the future, you'd have to write your name down in Spanish on a clipboard that is now sitting on Mr. Marshalls desk.

"Now, I'm going to give you your assigned seats before I tell you all your names in Spanish."

Everyone nods their heads.

Mr. Marshall looks down at a piece of paper.

"The Monday group Molly, Robert, Edward, Cara, and Drew,"

When no one moved, Mr. Marshalls says,

"Go," and gestures towards the front row.

Edward and Robert didn't have to move, because they were in the first row. But everyone else did.

The Tuesday group had people in it that I don't really know.

"Wednesday group" I don't really pay attention to him until I hear my name.

_Great. I'm a loner. _I think miserably and stay put in my seat. I didn't have to move, unlike most of the other people in the class.

Susan is pretty much the only person I know in the group, everyone else on the other hand are complete strangers.

Tobias flashes me a reassuring smile before he gets up and stands near the side of the classroom, along with everyone else who had to get up from the seats they sat down in before class started.

I don't hear the first name of the next group being called, because suddenly, I hear,

"-Four, Zeke, Will, and Lynn."

This has to be some sick joke. Is Mr. Marshalls fucking kidding? He puts all of my friends together and leaves me out? Oh, the little shit is done for, even if he is a teacher.

Zeke clutches his stomach and laughs really hard, tears pouring out of his eyes because he was laughing so hard.

Good thing he was behind me, so I wouldn't have to move much to slap him across the head.

It was now Four's turn to laugh, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he does.

In anger, Zeke flips off Four for laughing at him, this only causing Four to laugh harder.

Their laughs are cut when the phone rings loudly.

Mr. Marshall's quickly stands up and gets it.

At first his face is calm, before a grim and sorrow expression over takes it.

"Miss Prior," he says and I cringe.

_What happened?_

Instantly, I think to my grandma Agnes. For three years, she had lung cancer and wasn't doing too good for the past couple of months. I'm praying quietly that it wouldn't have anything to do with nana Agnes. It just couldn't have anything to do with her.

_What if. . . no, I can't think like that._

"The phone's for you,"

I nod my head and get up and slowly walk towards where Mr. Marshall's was standing, with the class phone held tightly in his hands.

Everyone was silent, staring blankly at me as I took the phone out of his hands.

"Hello?" I ask, my voice sounding casual.

From the other end of the line, I heard sobbing, and I instantly knew that it was my mother.

It didn't sound good, by the sounds of it.

"Mom?" I ask. "W-what happened?"

I hear her sobs again from the other end of the line before she finally says,

"Tris, i-i-it's your grandma Agnes. I'm in the hospital now, with your father, papa Arnold and I. She isn't doing too good. Tris honey, she's dying. The cancer has spread, it has spread for a month now and we didn't know,"

In pure shock, I find that I drop the phone that I'm holding, my eyes become wide.

_Don't cry,_ I urge myself. _Not here. You can't cry here._

Slowly, I breath in and out before picking up the phone.

_She can't be dying. She just couldn't be._

"W-what?" I muster out, clasping my free hand over my mouth as my mother continued.

"Tris, you have to come down here and see her before she goes!"

Now I don't bother to keep the tears held in. Closing my eyes tightly, I let the tears fall slowly.

"I'll be over," I tell her. "I'll see you soon."

"Get Caleb," my mom says before I hang up the phone.

Mr. Marshall nods his head towards me.

"You can go," was all he says.

Quickly, I grab my stuff and leave the room as fast as I could.

When I get out in the hall, I start crying hysterically, my vision becoming blurry with tears and I was now starting to feel incredibly dizzy.

It felt weird, knowing that a person your really close to was dying.

Finding the strength, I finally stop crying and see Caleb walking out of a classroom down the hall.

I hear footsteps behind me, and I glance behind me to find a worry Four.

"Tris," he starts and before he can say anything else, I rush towards him and he wraps me into a tight embrace.

I allow myself to break down completely, and he strokes my back up and down slowly.

"You'll be alright," he coos in a soft, quiet voice. "What happened?"

I stop crying and stare up at him with teary eyes.

"My grandma is dying right now,"

I bite by lip to not let out the cry of sorrow that was building up in me.

"Tris," he whispers. "I'm so sorry."

He pulls me towards him and I cling on him, as if I might lose him as well.

We might not have been friends for long, but instantly we started forming a close friendship, which not only shocked everyone else, but it also shocked me as well.

The two of us stand there, him quietly murmuring words to comfort me while I'm crying into him.

I feel weak, crying in front of Four, but I just couldn't help it.

"I'll go with you to the hospital," he says once we pull away.

I nod my head and we glance down the hallway to find Caleb running towards me.

"Tris," he says, his voice cracking with the last syllable. "You heard, didn't you?"

I nod my head.

"Yes, Four wants to come to the hospital with us. We got to hurry."

* * *

It takes us about 3 minutes to get to the hospital from the school.

But we were too late.

Nana Agnes died about 30 seconds before we arrived.

_We were too late, _I think quietly to myself. _I didn't get to tell my grandmother I loved her one last time._

Now, I was sitting on the couch in my living room, unmoving, unblinking.

The living room radio was blaring the song _O Children_ by Nick Cave and the band seeds.

Suddenly, the music instantly stops.

I look up and see Four standing by the radio, his hand on the volume button of the radio player.

He slowly walks towards me, and holds out his hand, like he wants me to do something

I find all the strength in me to raise my eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" I ask, my voice coming out in a whisper.

That was usually how my speech has been quickly, quiet, barely audible.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asks.

I use the sleeve on the gray baggy sweater I put on when I got home from the hospital and wipe my eyes with the baggy sleeve.

Lightly, Four grabs both of my hands in his and brings me up on my feet.

He drags me towards a small area near the boom box, and turns up the volume to the music again.

As the song plays, we slowly twist our arms to the music, fleetly our arm movements get larger and I almost fall over when we both twist our arms again.

I manage a slight, weak laugh.

Four is quiet, all he does is smile at me and spins me around once.

I am now laughing as me makes me spin him now, and he joins in too, and spins me again.

Now bringing me close, I grip my left hand in his right one, and my arm goes to his waist.

We dip our hands that our holding each other up and down a few times.

The longer we dance, the more we become more crazy and are having fun, trying out new dance moves together.

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on!  
The train that goes to the Kingdom  
We're happy, Ma, we're having fun  
And the train ain't even left the station_

_Hey, little train! Wait for me!  
I once was blind but now I see  
Have you left a seat for me?  
Is that such a stretch of imagination?_

I laugh loudly as Four let's go of my waist and starts doing his version of a random Irish jig, grinning like an idiot as he kicks his leg slightly to the beat.

Eventually, I join in, so the two of us are now jumping around like a bunch of crazy idiots.

_If people didn't know us, they'd think we're drunk._ I think and start laughing just at the thought.

_Hey little train! Wait for me!  
I was held in chains, but now I'm free  
I'm hanging in there, don't you see  
In this process of elimination_

Four starts crying with laughter as we try doing our failed attempt of a tango.

His laughs become strongly contagious, and I join in with his laughter, completely forgetting about my worries for the moment, just dancing with Four, both of us getting more and more out of hand.

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on  
The train that goes to the Kingdom  
We're happy, Ma, we're having fun  
It's beyond my wildest expectation_

Four and I let go of each others hands and try attempting to do the Napoleon Dynamite dance.

Honestly, it went terribly wrong. Four almost trips on his shoelace, while I on the other hand when I try out the dance, fall flat on my face.

I press my forehead to the ground, my shoulders shaking in silent laughter.

"I can't get up!" I manage to get out.

_He better help me or a swear to god, _I think and look up at him.

Four manages to get me back up on my feet and pulls me into his arms again as the rest of the song plays, the lyrics becoming fainter and fainter.

_Hey little train! We are all jumping on  
The train that goes to the Kingdom  
We're happy, Ma, we're having fun  
And the train ain't even left the station_

When the last word of the song was sang, I look up at Four.

He's staring down at me.

We're so close together that we are sharing the same air with each other.

Reality hits me again about Agnes being gone and a tear slides down my face.

Gently, Four cups my face in his hands and brushes away the tear.

Silence fills the room and my breath hitches as Four leans towards me.

Like the first time we almost kiss, he hesitates, before slowly moving forward again.

And this time, unlike the last time we almost kiss, I don't stop him.

* * *

**Okay guys, I know, I know, I'm such a large ninny for not updating! :(**

**I'm going back to school in a few weeks (Sometime in September,) and now it's my goal to update a lot of chapters for not only this story, but for all of my other ones.**

**Question of the Day: What's the wildest dance move you can think of?**

**I got inspired on Four and Tris dancing together from the Harry Potter Deathly Hallows Part 1 movie, when Harry and Hermione are dancing. And the exact song used in this chapter is the song that Harry and Hermione were dancing to in the movie. I love that song so much 3)**

**Sorry again you guys for making you wait this long! And if the chapter seems a little bad, I _will_ go through and edit it later, I just needed to get this chapter up as fast as I could so you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer! :)**

**And if you have any questions, don't be afraid to PM me or review!**

**P.S, Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! It really means the world to me!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Four's POV**_

For the rest of the day, neither Tris or I say anything about the kiss and just act like nothing had happened.

Half of me is relieved by this. Yay, Tris is not judging me at all. But half of me wants to know what she thought about it. Ever since we kissed, its been driving me mad and it was all I was thinking about. Every single time I thought about it I would start grinning, and then Tris would end up asking me if I was okay.

Tris and I are just hanging upstairs in her room, joking around and talking about pointless situations on how to get Peter, Eric, and Drew expelled, (I know, I know, it may sound creepy to some people, but her parents okayed it, no matter how much Caleb protested against the idea.), me sitting on her desk chair while Tris was sitting with her legs crossed on her bed.

"Hey, we should invite the group here and just spend the night,"

I smile at the thought.

Maybe Marcus would allow me. He's not at the house now (he hasn't been at the house a lot lately) but he will arrive back early in the morning. He'll probably allow me if I tell him that Tris's grandmother died he would feel slightly guilty and have me spend the night. That most likely happen, but its worth a shot to try and ask him about it.

"That's a great idea," I say with a smile. "Just hold on, I'll call my dad and see if its okay with him that I'm staying here for the night,"

Tris nods her head and I walk out of the room, dialing Marcus's work number on my phone.

Caleb, who was walking down the hall, sent me a confused look and a scowl before looking away and marching down the stairs with his chin pointed up high in the air.

No matter what, Caleb just hated the idea of me being here and hanging out with Tris.

_He'll just have to get over it._ I think as the phone rings.

"Hello, this is Marcus Eaton speaking," came Marcus's voice from the other end of the line. It sounded so polite, but then again it sounded so fake at the same time.

I awkwardly shift, not really knowing what to say.

"Hello?" Marcus repeats, a slight sharpness now evident in his voice.

_And he snaps,_ I think before I speak.

"Um, hi Marcus,"

If possibly, I could tell that Marcus was scowling at the fact that I was on the other end of the line, trying to talk to him while he's at work.

"What is it, boy?" he demands, his voice coming out low and sharp.

I heave a huge breath.

"Um, my friends grandmother just died and I was wondering if I could stay at their house for the night, to help cheer them up."

I close my eyes tightly in anticipation as the other end of the line became silent.

_What if he says no? What if he does something to me because I'm spending the night at Tris's house? _

Well, I never told Marcus that it was Tris's house I was staying at, but I still couldn't help but to feel slightly neurosis about the situation.

I hear the slight noise of lips becoming pursed together. Marcus was obviously thinking the situation I told him about over in his head.

"Fine," he sighs sharply and I couldn't help but smile. "But be home by 10:30 tomorrow, or else,"

I swallow quickly, the smile on my face fading slightly.

"Yes sir," I say weakly before hanging up the line.

Tris's head jerks up from her phone when I walk back into the room.

"What did he say?" she asks.

I put on a fake face of disappointment and fake a sigh.

"Sorry, but he said no," I lie.

Tris sighs sadly, looking really disappointed.

"Oh," she says. "Well, maybe you could stay over here a little while longer before you have to leave,"

To hide the smile I want to show her, I bite the inside of my cheek as hard as I possibly could.

_Maybe I should joke around with her for a little bit._ I think and am now trying my hardest not to smile.

"Yeah, but I have to leave a little earlier to get my over night stuff,"

Tris nods her head, looking down at the ground.

For a few moments she doesn't realize what I mean, and when she does, her eyes widen and her head jerks up at me."You can stay the night with all of our friends?" she asks eagerly.

I nod my head and now show her the smile I was trying to hide.

Just by doing this one action she knows my answer.

She smiles before she leans forward to where I was standing and smacks me really hard across the arm.

"What was that for?" I demand with a slight laugh.

Tris scowls, reminding me slightly like a little kid who is arguing with someone.

"Because you were being a jackass and lied to me,"

Unfazed by her comment, I laugh, and Tris joins in too when she realizes how stupid she must've sounded.

I don't know how long we've laughed, but when we calm down.

"Seriously, though," I say, breathing hard from laughing for so long. "I'll have to get some stuff."

Tris nods her head in understanding, when the doorbell rings.

"That's Uriah and Zeke, wish me luck, I'll have to be alone with these two while you get your stuff,"

I manage a slight laugh and the two of us make our way downstairs.

* * *

_**Tris's POV**_

"TRISSY! Uriah and Zeke yell in unity when I open the door, the both of them tackling me with tight hugs when they stepped into the house.

I find myself laughing from under their tight embrace, the two of them practically strangling me to death.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Four. He is frowning in the direction where the small of my back was, where Uriah's hand was resting as we hugged.

_Was he jealous?_ I wonder, but I shake my head as the three of us broke away.

"We're sorry about nana Agnes," Uriah says, his face expression solemn.

Nana Agnes really liked when Uriah hung out at her house when I would invite him over. Sometimes I wouldn't know who was more excited about him coming over: me or nana Agnes. Usually she treated Uriah like he was her own grandson, so I can see why Uriah was sad about her dying.

I nod my head and sniff slightly, urging myself silently that now is not the best time to cry.

"This is really depressing," Zeke breaks in blandly and we all laugh.

He then turns to Four, and the two of them seem to be having a sort of silent conversation.

Uriah and I look at each other.

Amongst most of my friends, they all know that Uriah and I are really good at having silent conversations with each other.

Uriah sends me a look. When I decipher it, I can tell his look means: _the hell is up with them?_

I laugh while shrugging, and send him a look that says, _I don't know. Zeke looks like he's about to die._

Uriah covers his hand, trying to hide a snort of laughter.

Four's hand rests onto the door handle to the front door of my house.

He stares at me for a couple of moments.

"Bye, Tris," he says with a slight smile and a nod of his head.

I smile back at him and echo his goodbye, but instead of saying my name I say Four's, obviously.

"And Uriah!" Uriah puts in while laughing.

Four rolls his eyes, chuckling.

"And Uriah," he amends calmly before closing the door.

"AND ZEKE!" Zeke hollers at the top of his lungs as the door slams right into his face.

Instantly, the three of us run towards the living room window to see what Four's reaction was going to be. From the window, the three of us see that Four is shaking his head and mumbling something under his breath as he was walking towards his motorcycle. When Four, Caleb, and I went to the hospital, Caleb and I rode together in his car while Four drove behind us in his motorcycle, or as he calls it; _his baby. _Every since we became friends, its all he pretty much talks about when its not football or how good the chocolate cake was in the cafeteria.

_Dang, _I think with a slight smile. _The way I put it, I make Four sound like a jock._

Zeke, Uriah, and I break into laughter.

"PJ TIME!" Uriah yells giddily and skips towards the downstairs bathroom to change.

Zeke and I both look at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Mental, that one," I mutter loudly and Zeke laughs slightly.

* * *

When all of my other friends arrived and Four got back, it was raining heavily outside. Everyone except for Lauren, because she was really sick with the flu for the past couple of days and didn't want to come over and make everyone sick.

All of us were sporting matching pajama's that Christina customized at a shop she visited in Wisconsin last week when she had to go visit her cousin Melissa, who was getting married to her high school boyfriend, Nick Swanson, I believe his name was.

The pajamas were gray, black, and white flannel bottoms, and black cotton V necks (for the guys) and black cotton tank tops (for the girls) but both of the tops said the same thing: _The Dauntless Crew._

Dauntless were the words on the school sports team logo. Dauntless was a fancy word for bravery, and our school mascot was a raider, which was a type of bird that Caleb kept on blabbing about when I went to the Freshman orientation to Chicago high all of those years ago, the reason for his rant being I didn't know what a raider was at the time, and Caleb on the other hand, well, he knew. Most of Chicago Highs sport teams were called _the Chicago High Dauntless Raiders._

Uriah was now trying to convince all of us that the house I live in was haunted.

At first we all thought he was joking, but it turns out he wasn't, this being obvious because he kept on babbling on and on about it, none of us daring to interfere.

"No, no! The ghost was turning on and off lights in the kitchen while we were in the living room, and kept on typing on my laptop when I came over here one time in the summer! And kept turning on the blender yesterday when I came over to ask Tris about the algebra homework!"

Marlene sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Gosh, Uri, sounds like the ghost does a lot more stuff than you do." she notes.

Uriah scowls angrily as we all laugh at him.

"Well, I'm going to prove it to you!" he yells, waving his fist in the air dramatically.

Caleb peeked his head curiously in from the kitchen.

"And what exactly are you trying to prove?" he demands.

_The little eavesdropper._ I think and glance at Caleb as he walks into the room, his eyebrow furrowed curiously.

Lynn stands up and explains her side on what was happening before I any words could come out of my mouth.

"This little shit," she starts, jabbing one of her fingers into Uriah's shoulder. "Thinks this house is haunted."

"IT IS HAUNTED!" he protests after Lynn speaks.

Caleb sighs, shaking his head.

"Ghosts aren't real," he states. "And if they were, the scientific community would have found that out _years_ ago."

I snigger slightly in laughter.

"The scientific community can't find any ghosts, they probably couldn't find any dates, either,"

Christina and Will laugh slightly at my comment.

Uriah sighs loudly and pulls out a camera from the pockets of his flannel pajama bottoms.

"I'll prove it to you guys! For the rest of the evening, I'm going to film us, and we're going to sleep in the same room,"

Uriah then marches up the stairs towards the guest bedroom, where all the guys were going to be sleeping.

A few seconds later, we heard a girl like scream.

"GUYS!" Uriah squeaks and we all laugh.

I shake my head.

"Come on, I guess we should see what's going on,"

Everyone nods in agreement, even Caleb, and we all go up the stairs.

When we go in the large guest bedroom, I see Uriah jabbing his finger accusingly at a huge pile of socks that was in front of one of the two twin bunk beds, that were across from two twin beds.

"Uriah," Zeke says, trying to be as calm as possible. "Can you please tell all of us what the bloody hell your doing up here_?_"

_I swear, if this has anything to do with "the ghost" I'll kill him._

"Look at the room!" he yells, throwing his arms around.

I glance around and let out a groan.

The room pretty much looked the same as when the last time I seen it; messy, because the guys make such a mess when they stay in this room.

When none of us reply instantly, Uriah throws his hands out in front of them.

"What?" Four asks, frowning. "This rooms always a mess when we all stay over here."

I smirk while laughing at Four's response.

Uriah sends a glare in Four's direction before he speaks again.

"_I know! _But every time we all come over here to spend the night, I keep a huge pile of dirty socks on the _left _side of the second bunk bed you see when you would walk into the room, incase I trip while making my way towards the guest room bathroom,"

Everyone groans-minus Uriah, of course- and looks at the pile of socks on the ground that were on the right side of the bunk closest to us.

If I'm not mistaken, knowing Uriah, he's going to blame the ghost for moving the socks.

My theory was proven correct at Uriah's next outburst.

"Now they're on the right side of the room. _THE RIGHT!"_

Everyone groans again at this.

"And, let me guess, your blaming the fucking stupid ass ghost for this?" Zeke demands, his anger getting the best of him.

Uriah sends another pointed look at Zeke.

"DON'T CALL HIM STUPID!"

Everyone jumps suddenly at how loud Uriah was suddenly talking.

Uriah never raises his voice often, unless he's teasing.

Now he wasn't teasing. Right now he was dead serious.

Christina rolls her eyes and points at the sloppy camera that Uriah obviously set up.

"Him?" she repeats. "What if the "fucking stupid ass ghost" was a girl?"

"I said don't call him stupid!" Uriah yelps in terror. "What if the ghosts gets pissed at us or something"

We all turn to leave the room when Uriah dives in front of us and slams the door behind him.

"And you guys will know if I catch the ghost on film, because you guys, like I said earlier, are staying here too,"

* * *

_**Four's POV**_

After minutes of convincing, we all finally decide to stay here with Uriah for the rest of the night.

Caleb, shocking all of us, says that he would stay too.

Caleb got along with everyone else, and was sort of like the person in our group that we were missing out on for a long time.

When we were all tired, Uriah turns on the camera, and adjusts it.

"Maybe I should set this up," Caleb interferes and takes out a laptop and gets to work, setting up the camera on the laptop so we could oversee the footage on it later, incase Uriah has another girly outburst.

"Good idea," Uriah mumbles and practically dives towards one of the twin beds across the room from where I was.

I roll my eyes.

Every since Uriah had his "screaming like a girl" incident, he became super paranoid.

Each small movement he blamed on the "ghost." when in reality, it was Zeke trying to scare the crap out of his little brother. (Uriah though, doesn't know this, of course.)

I make my way over to one of the bunk beds and sit on the bottom bunk , Will passed out asleep on top bunk above me.

Tris sits down on floor of the bunk next to me, Christina in a similar state as Will on the top bed on Tris's bunk.

The two of us glance at each other, not saying anything, before we slide in both of our beds.

Everyone else insisted on going on the floor, using their blankets and trying to make a comfortable sleeping arrangement for themselves.

* * *

Almost asleep, I hear Uriah mutter from across the room,

"Four, stop pulling my blanket off my bed,"

I press the blankets on the bed closer to me and say in protest,

"I'm not anywhere near your bed," I grumble back my protest and shove my head in the pillow that Tris brought in here from her room.

I inhale the pillow, which has Tris's sweet smell on it- mint, but is also really sweet, like apples, along with something else that is distinctly Tris like to me.

Not notified, I hear Uriah yell at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to jerk awake in surprise.

"Th-the ghost!" he stammered out, pointing to the blanket that was by the bed he was sleeping on. "He pulled the blanket off my bed!"

Caleb lets out a moan of desperation and collapses back on the small twin bed that was next to Uriah's.

"Or it fell on the floor!"

Uriah nearly trips because he's running so fast to the laptop where we hooked up the camera.

"I'll prove it to you guys! The camera, it recorded everything!"

We all slowly walk to where Uriah was and surround the laptop, all of us peaking around it curiously.

From next to me, I see Tris's eye were almost close, and it was clear that she's trying her hardest to stay awake.

Uriah jams a few buttons on the keyboard to the computer and the camera rewinds, showing all of us randomly going back in a fast motion until it completely stops at a random point.

The video shows Tris throwing the blankets that were covering her off to her left, getting up in a sort of sleep-walking like state and slowly moves over towards where Caleb was sleeping.

She leans down slightly from over Caleb and flicks him in the ear once before she slowly walks back to her bed and collapses on it, pulling the covers on top of her.

I find myself laughing really hard, along with everyone else while Caleb is scowling slightly.

"So that's the reason for my chronic childhood ear ache!" he yells in realization, glaring at Tris while everyone laughs harder.

Tris shrugs her shoulders sheepishly, but she too, like everyone but Caleb, is laughing.

He presses a few buttons on the laptop and the camera fasts forwards until it stops again.

Now, Uriah is clearly sleepwalking and is gripping his hands out shortly after he fell on the floor, his hands finally resting on a pair of Zeke's dirty socks.

I lean my head back and let out a loud laugh when on-screen, Uriah blows his nose into the pair of socks.

"EW!" Christina, Tris, and Marlene yell, glancing at Uriah.

He practically shoves Caleb out-of-the-way and keeps on pressing a button the laptop.

"Fast forward!" he was yelling. "Fast forward!"

Lynn is clutching her stomach.

"Look, the only horror clearly on this tape is that Uriah just blew his nose into Zeke's dirty socks," Will says, pointing towards the screen while the Uriah on-screen is pulling a whole pile of socks towards him and rests his head on it.

Uriah drops his fingers from the keyboard instantly.

"Those were his dirty socks?" he asks, his voice coming out emotionless.

He is met with everyone's laughter as the screen fast forwards more.

When it stops I let out a groan.

I know what's going to happen, and it would make everyone laugh.

Even if its not that bad, everyone is going to just die laughing at me at the rejection I got from Tris when I was trying to talk to her.

_But that happened right before the both of us talked about what happened earlier. _

My eyes then widen.

Caleb is going to fucking kill me. He's going to skin me alive, and sell me to Eric or something.

"Tris!" the video me whispers.

At this, the Tris in the video lets out a grunt as she lifts her head.

"Go die in a hole," she says and jams her head onto her pillow. At this I open my mouth, about to say something I don't want everyone else to hear, so I click the fast forward button.

Everyone groans at the fact they might miss something that might belong on the Degrassi TV, but I'm too relieved that I skipped it at such a perfect time.

The computer is still in fast forward mode and I see that Uriah sleepwalks back to his bed, collapsing on it, before it stops yet again.

On the screen it shows that Lynn sits up, unlike Tris or Uriah she wasn't in a sleepwalking trance. She covers her mouth to hide her laughter and tip toes out of the room and down the hallway.

All of us give Lynn weird looks.

Lynn just shrugs her shoulders and smirks.

It was right in this moment that I realize that there is a faint flour slap mark on Caleb's face.

I start laughing at point at it.

"What is that?" I splutter out.

Everyone looks where I'm pointing and instantly everyone breaks out into fits of laughter.

"What?" Caleb demands.

Marlene silences him when on the screen it shows Lynn coming back into the room, her hand covered in flour that sort of left a Hansel and Gretel flour trail on the ground behind her. I knew that in the morning Mr. and Mrs. Prior would be suspicious. Lynn then hesitates, probably picking out her victim. Everyone knows its going to be Caleb, we all seen the slap mark on his face. Lynn then catches her sight on Caleb and breaks out in laughter as she slapped her hand, really hard by the looks of it, across Caleb's face.

Everyone is now crying from laughter, the reason we went to watch the footage completely forgotten.

For about an hour or so, we joke around and look at some of the other ridiculous things that we do in our sleep.

"Hey," Caleb suggests randomly. "Do you guys want to make cornstarch?"

At this everyone frowns and Caleb goes into lecture mode and tells us what it is.

Cornstarch is a solid, but then again, it's also a liquid at the same time.

Everyone then nods in agreement and we walk downstairs, the "ghost" completely forgotten about.

* * *

**Okay, this was by far my favorite chapter to write in this whole story! **

**Damn, the suite life on Deck is really an inspiration for me to write chapters, haha :P**

**Question: What's the weirdest sleep walking experience you had?  
My answer of the day: I was at a cabin when I was in 5th grade with a bunch of other people I knew. I don't know how it happened, but I woke up in the bathtub that was in our cabin bathroom. (It's not funny, I know, but it was the weirdest experience I have after one that happened when my brother, my best friend, and I were all hanging out. But that one I want to sort of include as a story in an upcoming chapter :3)**

**Please review, I love hearing your guys feedback! And also favorite and follow? **

**Thank you to all of you who are reading this, this story is almost at 50,000 views! :O Like I'm in shock right now, holy shit! Thank you guys so much!**

**And sorry if the transition between them reacting to what they do in the video was confusing, I'll try my hardest to go back and edit that so it makes much more sense. Speaking of editing, I'm going back to all of my past chapters and editing them through again, because I recently re read this story and saw a bunch of errors in it that I desperately want to change.**

**Bye all, I will update in a couple of days! :D **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Four's POV**_

"I cant believe your still put up about that damn ghost," Shauna mutters as we all run down the stairs.

In realization that he hasn't shown us the part of the video when the "ghost" removes the blankets from him, his eyes widen.

"We have to-" he starts and everyone cuts him off by shouting, "NO!" loudly, but not loud enough to wake up Tris's parents, if that makes sense.

Zeke glances at me, and the two of us start having another one of our signature mind conversations.

_What did you not want us to see when you were talking to Tris?_ Zeke asks with a face expression.

_We talked about how we kissed earlier. You fucking know this because I made you swear not to tell anyone._

Zeke gulps visibly, and our silent conversation instantly ends at that point.

I fall in step with Tris when we all walk into the kitchen.

Caleb is giving everyone an order to do.

"This is not rocket science," Lynn grumbles. "We're just mixing cornstarch and water together,"

"That to Uriah _is_ rocket science," Shauna tells her sister with a laugh.

Uriah scowls.

"What is this, pick on Uriah day?" he then pauses before speaking. "Well dishonor on you!" he then yells, pointing at Lynn and using his _Mushu _voice impression that he developed a few weeks ago after we all watched the movie _Mulan_ at Will's house.

"Dishonor on you!" he yells, pointing at Marlene, who is leaning on the counter so she would fall over from her laughter. "Dishonor on your family!" he nearly shoves Caleb over, who is currently laughing slight as he gets a bowl from one of the cabinets. I was about to say something to Tris about our discussion last night when Uriah glances over at me and yells,

"Dishonor on your cow!"

When his attention turns away from me, I turn back to Tris.

"So, about our conversation earlier-"

"We can't talk about that kiss now," she sighs. "We should just forget about it and try acting as if nothing happen."

I sigh and stare at her.

"But I don't want to forget that it happened," I tell her softly, trying to hide any possible hurt that was wanting to edge its way into my voice.

It was bad enough that there was a possibility that the person you like wouldn't like you back, it feels much worse when they confirm it themselves.

Tris looks guilty and opens her mouth, about to say something when Caleb calls us all over from the dining room and we all walk over in there, huddling around the glass bowl he grabbed in slight interest.

"Marlene, you get the water,"

Marlene does what she Caleb told her to do and gets about one cup of water and fills it in the glass bowl with it.

"Will, add the cornstarch,"

Will practically dumps the box consistency of the cornstarch into the bowl, because all of it falls out of the green and brown cardboard box it came in. Some of the cornstarch flakes flew upward, hitting Caleb directly in the face, which covered his glasses in a thin layer of cornstarch dust. He then starts coughing uncontrollably and we all laugh quietly as he cleans off the lenses of his glasses with his shirt.

"Very funny," he comments. He then glances at Shauna.

"Shauna, spoon me."

He holds out his hand expectantly, waiting for her to put the spoon right in his hand, but she was too busy laughing.

Soon enough we all realize how wrong that sounded and we all laugh again.

"Gosh, you guys are so immature," Caleb mutters, grabbing the spoon from Shauna and mixing up the two ingredients in the bowl together. Caleb then says that we all can grab a handful.

When I grab a fistful of the stuff, at fist it feels like a solid, and before I know it, the cornstarch slowly turns to liquid.

In panic, I rush towards the sink to make sure that none of it gets on the floor.

_Luck apparently wasn't on my side today,_ I think as cornstarch drips on my shirt, and some of it drips onto the floor, like a trail behind me.

"Nice going, Four!" Zeke yells from the kitchen.

Tris silences him with a look.

"My parents are still sleeping!" she whisper shouts at him.

She then walks over to me and grabs a rag from the sink.

"You need help?" she asks and I nod.

She tosses me a paper towel role, and then the two of us are off, cleaning up the cornstarch mess that was on the floor.

I was scrubbing one tile so hard that my knuckles were turning white.

From outside, a loud boom of thunder was heard, followed by the sound of rain pelting the roof of the house. Uriah jumps in a state of pure fright at this, grasping onto Marlene, and at that direct moment, the power goes out.

"OH, COME ON!" we all shout in unity. The kitchen then becomes a chaos zone.

"Ouch! Dammit Uriah, that was my foot!"

"Will, is this you?"

"I'm assuming that this human being is Lynn, I can tell by her hair,"

A loud slap was heard in the darkness, followed by Uriah yelping,

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"That's what you get," Lynn shoots back from somewhere in the pitch black kitchen.

"Everyone calm down," Caleb says, going into _Mother Caleb _mode. "We all can just hang out in the living room a while and wait for the storm to pass. Uriah, Marlene, and I will go find flashlights. Zeke and Shauna will set up the living room when we have lighting so we all can have a comfortable place to hang out. And Four and Tris, you go upstairs to grab Tris's laptop; we're watching Harry Potter."

Just at the mention of the famous teenage wizard, we all cheer.

Then I realize I have to go upstairs with Tris and I feel really awkward.

Could I just forget what happened?

I have to, because Tris and I go up the stairs together in utter silence while everyone else does their assigned job.

When arriving to Tris's room, she says,

"I don't want to forget it happened either,"

At first I don't know what she's talking about. . . . and then I realize she quoted what I said about not wanting to forget us kissing. Now-no matter how stupid and dumb it sounds- I feel hopefully that my assumption earlier of her not liking me was false.

Before I could say anything, Tris quickly walks back towards me, her laptop in her hands. On top of her laptop was all eight Harry Potter movies.

"We don't want to keep everyone waiting," is all she said to me.

I nod my head in agreement and the two of us make our way downstairs.

Waiting for the both of us downstairs was a really cool decked out fort made of pillows and blankets.

Uriah stood by the fort with pride, grinning widely at Tris and I as we stepped off the last step to the stairs in perfect unity.

"Welcome, to fort awesomeness!" he announces and Tris and I laugh together, crouching down so we could sit down in the fort where all of our friends were. Christina and Will were sitting really close to each other, so was Zeke and Shauna. Marlene and Lynn were talking about what Harry Potter movie was their favorite, and Caleb was near the end of the bunch, munching on what appeared to be a poptart. Snacks were also piled up near the entrance of the fort.

How I could see was that there was flashlights illuminating the fort, giving it a sort of eerie look.

Tris turns on her laptop, causing there to be more light now in the fort.

Fleetly, she types the password into her Windows 8 Computer and the home screen pops up.

For about most of the first Harry Potter movie, we watched the first movie on Tris's laptop. Coincidently, as soon as it said her laptop was about to die, the power returned.

Uriah made adjustments to the fort and we ended up watching all the Harry Potter movies for the rest of the time I was over.

Now it was 7:13 A.M and we were watching the battle of Hogwarts scene in the last movie.

Zeke sniffs loudly.

In the end, we finished all eight movies. As soon as the end credits to the eighth movie started playing, Shauna and Lynn had to leave.

And shortly after I had to leave 15 minutes earlier than I had to because I was not feeling good. I haven't been feeling really great after the 4th Harry Potter movie.

"Four, are you all right?" Tris asks me as I slung my backpack with all my stuff packed into it over my shoulder.

I nod my head and sigh, trying to reassure Tris that I am perfectly fine. She gives in after about three minutes of convincing. I give her a quick hug and rush out the door towards my car.

* * *

**Tris's POV**

Shortly after everyone left, I helped Caleb clean up the living room.

"You had fun, don't lie." I laugh and Caleb scowls at the fact that I was right.

No matter how much Caleb tried to hold a grudge on Four because he used to bully me, he just couldn't. Whenever Caleb would try holding a grudge, he would end up failing miserably and start treating Four like an old friend.

At about 12:00 in the afternoon, I got a text from Four.

_Tris, can you please come over to my house? I feel really sick and am really bored. I really need you right now :(_

The text sort of warms me, because of the fact I was the first person he went to.

I sigh and text,

_Okay, I'm on my way._

I announce to no one in particular that I was going over to Four's house.

Caleb questions why, and I tell him that Four is really sick right now. He hesitates, but Caleb ends up having me go. Yeah, Caleb is now considered friends with Four, but he doesn't fully trust him yet.

I grab the keys from on the kitchen table, where my mom was furiously swiping at her I Pad Mini screen, probably playing Candy Crush.

"Bye everyone!" I announce. Everyone chorused their goodbyes as I left the house, closing the door quietly behind me.

* * *

About seven minutes later, I pull into Four's driveway.

I would have arrived earlier, but I went to the store and bought some things that help Caleb and I when we both get sick. I pick up the grocery bag and my phone before sprinting towards the house.

Once I ring the doorbell. No one answers the door. I was about to ring it again when a man in his forties opens the door. He has gray thinning hair and dark blue eyes. The man has Four's blue eyes. This has to be his father.

"Hello, sir," I greet. "I'm Tris, a friend of Four's."

The man clenches his jaw for a second, thinking before he smiles at me, though the smile looks forced.

"Hello, Tris. I'm Marcus, Four's father,"

He holds out his hand for me to shake, and I shake it twice.

There's a thing about handshakes I just don't really like. You don't know how hard or soft to squeeze the other persons hands, how many times to shake.

"You got a strong grip," Marcus notices and I shrug sheepishly. "Four's upstairs in his room,"

I nod my head and quickly say thank you to Marcus for inviting me into his house before I go on the familiar path towards Four's room (Did I really just make a sort of Little Red Riding Hood reference? I hope not.)

Not knowing if I should go into Four's room, I knock on his closed bedroom door.

"Yes?" I heard Four's dry, croaky voice from the other side of the door.

I sigh.

I'm definitely going to hate seeing Four so sick, so vulnerable.

"It's me, Tris!" I shout back in reply and I hear a quiet sigh of relief from the other side of the door before Four yells,

"Come in," in the same croaky voice.

I follow Four's simple orders and open the door. I stop dead in my tracks to the sight that greets me.

Four's hair is unnaturally messy, probably from sleep. Under his nose is red, from blowing his noise many times on Kleenex tissues. The sort of tan complexion Four usually has is now a pale, ghostly white. Under Four's eyes are bags, and a pile of Kleenexes and a large empty ice cream bucket accompany Four in his bed.

"Sorry I look like shit," Four says croakily and I laugh.

"It's fine, don't worry," I reassure him and bring up the bag. "Here, I brought some things that might help you feel better,"

In response Four sneezes obnoxiously and lets out a weak groan of irritation.

"I fucking hate being sick," he moans and I sit next to where Four was laying on his bed.

I bite my lip slightly. I know how Four feels. Last year I got a really bad case of the swing flu. I was gone from school for about two weeks. Uriah honestly thought I was going to end up dying (I know, Uriah is the kindest friend I have. Sarcasm level: strongly intended.)

He must've fully realized that I bought him stuff because he said,

"You didn't have to get-"

He cuts himself off by leaning over the bucket and starts puking into the bucket.

I rub his back slowly as he empties out what seems to be half of his stomach fluid.

"I feel horrid," he gets out and I laugh, not expecting him to say that.

"It would be stupid if you weren't feeling like that, being sick sucks," I say and dab the corners of his mouth with a unused Kleenex.

Four quietly thanks me.

Maybe now was a great time to show him the little mini haul I brought over.

"Okay, so I brought over cans of chicken noodle soup," I take out the cans of Cambles chicken noodle soup. Along with the soup, I brought over an extra boxes of tissues, ingredients for a berry smoothie, movies, and a few small little tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream for both Four and I. The reason for buying so many Ben and Jerry ice creams is that they were on sale.

Cheesecake Brownie, Chocolate Chip cookie dough, Chocolate Fudge brownie, cake batter, and Pumpkin Cheese cake for Four. These were his favorite flavors, when I was at the store I asked Zeke what is five favorite flavors were, and those five were obviously the answer I got from Zeke.

Four's eyes widen in shock and delight when I pull out the Cake Batter Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"Shut up," he says, eagerly reaching out for the ice cream.

I laugh at his eagerness.

It was at this moment that Four started shivering as if he was in Antarctica.

"I'm s-so c-cold," he stutters out, clutching himself in a close ball to try to find warmth.

At once I tell him I'm going downstairs to find where the blankets was.

I stand up and go towards the door. I was about to leave when Four says in protest,

"I don't want you to leave me,"

As he says this he stands up and clasps on my shoulder to stop me from leaving.

His hands were slightly sweaty, obviously from his cold. I turn around to face him and press my fingers gently on Four's forehead. His forehead was as hot as an oven.

"Your burning up, go back and lay down while I go downstairs,"

He opens his mouth to argue.

"Get the bucket," he then yelps out, covering his mouth.

Knowing what he was talking about, I drag him by the arm towards the bathroom as fast as I could so he wouldn't puke all over the bedroom floor. Thank god we made it just in time, because as soon as I lean Four over the bathroom toilet, he starts coughing and gagging up the bile he must be feeling in his throat.

Like earlier, I rub his back, silently telling him that I was here for him and not going to leave.

"This sucks," he squeaks out before going into another puking/coughing fit.

_Poor Four,_ I think with sympathy. I just feel so helpless for not being able to help him stop being sick.

* * *

**Four's POV *a few minutes before Tris arrives***

_I fucking hate the flu,_ I think angrily and blow my nose into another tissue.

Like usually when I feel sick, Marcus doesn't do anything to help me feel better. He must feel really happy and hopes I die from puking up blood or something.

I know I need help, and the first person that comes to mind is Tris. I quickly reach towards my phone and type,

_Tris, can you please come over to my house? I feel really sick and really bored. I really need you right now :(_

I read the message over a few times. Their too many "really's", but other than that it sounded really good. It was the truth, now I needed Tris more than anything. I wait in anticipation for her response.

Finally, it comes.

_Okay, I'll be on my way._

Those six words filled me up with so much joy, but my celebration doesn't last long, because that familiar bile taste rises up in my throat, the way it usually does right before I vomit up all of my stomach. I heave a few big breaths to try and keep my stomach calm and under control, so all hell wouldn't come out of my mouth.

I fail miserably, and vomit into the bucket.

When I was done, I wrinkle my nose at the greenish substance that was slowly filling up the large ice cream bucket. That's the only thing Marcus brought upstairs. Well, if you count brining it upstairs to my room chucking it into my room at my face and slamming the door right behind him.

_Oh Tris, _I think miserably. _Please hurry up._

That's impossible, though, she lives about five minutes away and I think I won't be able to wait that long.

* * *

Tris said she would be over seven minutes ago. She's still not here.

_Is she okay? Was she kidnapped? Was it Peter trying to get back at her? Was it Elmo? _(Don't even ask about the last one. That's a huge inside joke Tris and I share with each other.)

Footsteps creak and I instantly feel scared.

Is that Marcus going to yell how worthless I was for being sick?

Then I hear three quiet knocks on the door.

"Yes?" I call, my voice sounding really croaky as I talk.

I hear a barely audible sigh before,

"It's me, Tris!"

Those three words fill me up with endless joy.

_She didn't get kidnapped! She still came!_

I cannot help but to sigh with relief at the fact that it was not Marcus, and say,

"Come in,"

The door to my bedroom opens and Tris's blonde hair is the first thing I see.

Her hair is pulled up so it's in a bun on the top of her head, and she's wearing a baggy gray sweater with leggings. Even in the simplest clothes, she looks really beautiful.

She stops dead when seeing me. I hate feeling peoples sympathy-especially Tris's. I feel worthless, and feel like people are staring at me as if I was some sort of kicked puppy or something. But then again, theirs a tower of tissues next to me along with Frank (the name I gave the ice cream bucket I've hurled into.)

"Sorry I look like shit," I apologize. It must have been the right thing to say because Tris laughs a bit.

"It's fine, don't worry," she soothes and pulls up a plastic Walmart bag so that it was in my sight of vision. "Here, I brought you some things that might help you feel better,"

No matter how whipped this sounds, I smile a bit.

Tris bought me something? She doesn't have to do that.

I would have said thank you, but instead I heave a large breath before sneezing as loud as Sneezy in _Snow White and the Seventh Dwarves. _Then I let out a loud, irritated groan as Tris sits onto the bed next to me, so that she is slightly touching my hip bone with her lower back.

"I fucking hate being sick," I moan in agony, as if I was five seconds away from dying.

All Tris does is bite her lip in response, but she slightly nods her head in agreement.

Now that I can say something without sneezing, I start saying,

"You didn't have to get-"

Then that terrible bile taste comes back.

God damn, the world does not want me to thank Tris for buying me stuff.

I grab the bucket as fast as I could and puke into it.

As I do, Tris rubs my back slowly in reassurance from where she is sitting. About 20 seconds later I was finish, and I get out,

"I feel horrid,"

Tris smiles at me in amusement and laughs.

"It would be stupid if you weren't feeling like that," Tris says. She has now stopped rubbing my back, and I honestly miss the feeling. "Being sick sucks."

"Got that right," I snort and she laughs again. She grabs a tissue from the box and starts dabbing the corner of my mouth, which probably has left over stomach gunk on it, or in other words, vomit.

She threw the tissue in my bedroom waste basket.

"Thank you," I tell her quietly.

Tris then explains everything that she brought over, showing me each item in turn when she mentioned it.

God, I'm so happy I have Tris in my life. I don't deserve her, she deserves much more than I can give her.

She then pulls out five Ben and Jerry's ice creams. My eyes widen in shock, and I'm so happy now that I could just kiss Tris.

_Oh my god I love her!_ I exclaim to myself and then I tense slightly.

_Did I just admit that I love Tris? I just started being friends with her two weeks ago, and even then I formed a unknowing crush on her that I found out later in the day we started our friendship._

"Shut up," I say while smiling and take the tiny Ben and Jerry's cake batter ice cream tub.

She laughs at the fact I'm so excited.

_Cue the chills,_ I think in fake cheerfulness as I start shivering uncontrollably. That's the thing I hate about the flu: One moment your hot, the next moment your freezing, as cold as ice.

"I'm s-so c-cold," I manage to splutter out.

Tris's eyes shine in concern and she stands up after telling me that she was going downstairs to get blankets.

_No, the last thing I want her to do is be in the same room as Marcus._

"I don't want you to leave me," I say softly to her, trying to convince her to stay with me.

I clasp onto her shoulder, hopefully this will make her review her decision.

She surprises me by turning around and lightly pressing her soft fingers to my forehead. Her fingers graze my skin for a moment and I feel a warm wave go through my body. But that had nothing to do with the fact that I was sick.

"Your burning up," she confirms, looking really concerned and worried. "Lay down while I go downstairs,"

I open my mouth to argue when the fucking bile hits me.

_This is the only time I'm glad I have such a weak stomach while I'm sick. _I think.

"Tris, get the bucket," I yelp out, covering my mouth to try and keep down the food that was in my stomach longer.

Her eyes widen slightly and she pulls me towards my bedroom bathroom.

Thankfully, I made it just in time and am able to get sick in the toilet instead of getting it all over my floor, and most importantly, not all over Tris. That would have been really embarrassing. Tris rubs my back up and down slightly like she did earlier, and slowly she starts to calm me down.

She is sending me the message, 'I'm not going to leave you."

"This sucks," I squeak out and start coughing like crazy.

"Brush your teeth while I go downstairs," Tris says while I shiver.

She also helps me stand up and gets me over to my bed safely.

"Your breath stinks," she says with a slight smile

"Gee, thanks," I grumble sarcastically and she rolls her eyes as she goes out of my room, closing the door behind her like she had done earlier when she walked in.

She must have been out of the room for only a minute, but for me, it seems like the longest time period of my whole life. She comes back with a bunch of really soft looking blankets, and I try my hardest not to sigh in relief.

While she was gone I did in fact brush my teeth, because she was right, my breath smelt really bad.

"I brought the ice cream downstairs so its in the freezer," she tells me and I nod my head. If we left the ice cream out, it would have made a huge, sticky mess that the two of us would have to clean up.

"You should get some rest," she then says to me, picking up some of the tissues from what I call "Tissue Mountain," and piling them into the trash can. She then sets down my vomit bucket on the counter before tucking me in with the really soft blankets she brought from downstairs.

I close my eyes and relish the warmth I'm now feeling as Tris tucks the blanket under my knee, and the sides of my body.

Tris must've thought I was sleeping, because I then feel a soft, light touch on my forehead and her fingers lightly grazing my cheek. The warm touch that burned by whole body stayed there for a few minutes before parting away.

She kissed my forehead with her feathery soft lips.

I cannot help but to smile a bit at the slight affection she showed me.

"Tris," I mumble, curling into a ball and bringing the blankets into me.

I hear Tris's soft reply,

"Yes?"

"Can you sleep next to me?"

From between my squinted eyes, I might have seen Tris smile. I MIGHT have. I'm hoping I did.

"Move over, you slug," she replies and I smile and move over a bit so she still as room.

I stay close to her, but not too close that it its creepy. I'm far away from her, but not far away enough for there to be a huge giant gap between the two of us.

_I like being sick now, _I think, no matter how cheesy it sounded, I now love being sick. Especially if Tris can help me feel better.

* * *

**Guys, sorry I haven't been updating! I've been getting tons of homework the whole week (and this is the first week of school we are talking about -_-) and I've been sick, so that's why I wrote about Four being sick. (The irony in that for me :))**

**Question of the Day: A thing someone did for you that was really nice while you were sick?**

**Answer of the Day: This may sound awful, but I'm left alone every time I'm sick, aha :) It's all good, although I'm disabled, I can't use a microwave without overdoing my food! ;D **

**Oh my god, the power in my school went out while I was in sixth hour, my whole class was cheering because we thought we could go home, lol! :D We didn't, though :(**

**Thanks for reading, and I'll try updating as fast as possible!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Four's POV**_

"ASK HER! ASK HER! ASK HER!"

Zeke and Uriah chant loudly as we all walk down the packed halls at school.

Ever since Friday of last week-when they found out that I have a thing for Tris- they just couldn't stop bugging me about it. They even formed this really stupid society that was mainly devoted for Zeke and Uriah to plot to get Tris and I together.

I wanted to stop the meetings after the first attempt failed earlier in the week, on Monday. Today on the other hand, was Thursday.

Damn, it was bad.

**_{Flashback}_**

Okay, this was going to be simple.

I said the thought over and over again under my breath as I walked down the hall towards Tris's locker. I'm just hoping, _hoping_ that Zeke and Uriah's plan was going to work. At the time, I should have known the plan was going to fail, the plans that Zeke and Uriah Pedrad come up with do not end very well.

Tris must not have noticed me come up to her locker, because when she turned to look at me, she smiled.

I smiled back at her and lean up against the locker door next to her casually.

"Hey Tris," I say in greeting, feeling my smile grow wider.

"Well hey yourself. Your all smiles today," she notes with a laugh as she piles her humongous astronomy text book into her locker on one of the two small locker shelves she has.

I laugh slightly at her sarcasm and simply say,

"Gee, I can't be happy?"

"Nope," Tris pops the 'p' in the word and laughs. I find that I am joining in too.

People walking by give us suspicious looks, some girls were even glaring at Tris. Heck, even some guys looked really mad at me, which wasn't a surprise. I could not have been the only one to notice how beautiful Tris was.

Apparently I thought too soon because this guy, Robert I believe his name was. I just assumed his locker was nearby, and didn't think anything about it.

I continue my conversation with Tris.

"So, the football game is coming up," I tell her.

It was my first game of the season, we're versing a school called Candor. The Candors are a bunch of loud mouthed annoying people, their high school is a few blocks away.

Zeke and Uriah's plan was for me to ask Tris to wear my extra football jersey during the game. (I was planning on doing that anyways,) and I was also going to ask her to the homecoming dance after the game. (I was also planing on doing that, too.) I was going to ask her, either if my team won or if my team lost. If our team loses, Tris will probably laugh, trying to find a way to blame me, but she'll be slightly disappointed. Knowing how my team beat Candor in most of our football games.

"Good observation," Tris laughs slightly. "I mean, your suppose to know. Your on the team. Your our star kicker, ickle Fourie-kins."

I cock and eyebrow at Tris's new nickname for me. I also felt really embarrassed, it sounded like a pet name couples would give each other. I open my mouth, ready to continue what I was going to ask her when a voice behind me says,

"Tris?"

It was Robert.

I inwardly sigh.

"Yes," Tris soft voice asks and she turns to the right and looks at Robert.

Robert looks really nervous.

"I-I was w-wondering if y-you wanted to go out to get coffee later,"

I instantly grit my teeth in annoyance and clench my fist slightly.

He basically was asking my Tris out.

As I register what I was thinking, I feel really embarrassed.

_My Tris? MY Tris? If Zeke found that out, he would ask if I was whipped or something._

Tris must not have realized what he meant by get coffee later because she said,

"Sure, I would love to get coffee. Caleb can come, also,"

Robert sighs.

"I meant as a date, Tris,"

She bites her lip and flushes slightly in embarrassment, as if she wasn't used to getting asked out by people. I mean, if she hasn't (I would be shocked if she hasn't,) she should start getting used to it, I guess. (Much to my annoyance and anger, of course.) A lot of guys were going to try and get her to date them.

I was expecting her to say yes, but instead, she says,

"Sorry, Robert. We are great friends and all, but I don't feel like that towards you. I'm so sorry,"

Robert says that he understands, but its really obvoius that he's really mad. He then says bye to Tris, and sends a glare at me. He probably thinks the reason I said no was because of me. I'm hoping that was the reason.

I smirk at Robert as he walks away and when he looks at me, I then stick my tongue out at him as if to say,

_Ha ha! Tris likes me more than you!_

Childish, I know. But I was just so overjoyed in that moment that Tris wasn't going on a date. I do really insane things like that some times.

"Four, what did you want to ask me?"

I shake my head.

That scene with Robert just proved that she doesn't really want to go out with anyone.

"Um, I forgot,"

Tris stares at me for a few moments, trying to calculate the lie, but she then shakes her head, smiles at me, and the two of us make our way to Study Hall.

_**{Flashback ends}**_

Well, I guess it wasn't that bad, but the inevitable happened and I'm still annoyed with Zeke and Uriah because of it. Call me stupid, I guess.

"I can't, it's not that easy," I snap and go into a long fit of crackling coughs.

I was definetly better than I was on Saturday, when Tris came over to help me out. But I still have the sore throat and the hyena-like cough.

"What if she downright rejects me?"

Zeke and Uriah give me a look that says, "are you that fucking stupid?"

I frown at their face expression, and try my hardest to ignore them as they keep on trying to urge me to ask out Tris.

To be completely honest, I feel like I'm just too scared to tell her.

"And I don't want you guys to help me, I'm just as capable to asking out Tris by myself," I continue.

Uriah snickers at my small speech.

Zeke rolls his eyes.

"You never asked out a girl before," he points.

I look down at the floor, now feeling really embarrassed.

* * *

_**Tris's POV**_

Four isn't openly admitting it, but he is acting a little weird lately. He's been really happy whenever we hang out, and just is all smiles.

Since Monday, he is slightly jittery around me, and I keep on wondering why.

Christina is squealing that "Fourtris," is going to happen very soon. Oh I forgot to mention, Christina gave Four and I a couple name because she swears we are, quote on quote "Destined to be together."

We're just friends, though. Really good friends.

And if I even liked Four, he would never like me back. The only guy who asked me out was Monday, and that was Robert. But then again, ever since then, guys are asking for my number. It's extremely weird. The best thing I can do is to not tell Four that they keep on wanting my numbers. On Tuesday when I told him three guys came up to me in study hall when Four was talking to Zeke (asking for my number,) and Four got really mad and kept on glaring at the guys who offered to give me their numbers if I gave them mine in return.

At lunch, Four is the last to arrive at our table. He's been doing that a lot lately.

Uriah wiggles his eyebrows at Four, and he looks down at his hands.

"So, the football game is coming up TOMORROW," Zeke emphasizes loudly, especially the word "tomorrow. He is looking at right at Four as he was talking. It was as if Zeke was expecting Four to say something.

Four's head snaps up at the mention of the game and he glares at Zeke.

Zeke smirks and holds his hands up in surrender, clearly not sorry that he said that to make Four mad.

Why would he, though?

"So, um, Tris," Four says, clasping his hands tightly on the table and looking up at me.

"Yeah?" came my reply.

"Are you going to the football game?"

I shrug.

Honestly, I never even thought about going. Usually while a good population of the school goes to the football game, I stay at home in sweatpants and a sweatshirt and have _Star Wars_ movie marathons, or any other movie marathons: from Lord of the Rings/ The Hobbit, to the Hunger Games, and maybe even Harry Potter. Sometimes it is not even movies, it's TV shows. I'm a huge TV fanatic.

"I don't know, I usually stay at home during games," I confess and Four looks slightly disappointed.

Four heaves a sigh.

"Oh, okay. Um, I was wondering-I don't know if you would like to-but, I was wondering. . ." he trails off.

Everyone at the table but me leans forward expectingly.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldgotothefootballgametomorrownightandwearmyextrajersey," he babbles out.

My eyebrows shoot straight up and my lips part slightly, the way they usually do when I'm confused.

"What?" I ask and everyone sighs loudly, minus me.

"Do I have to say that again? I couldn't get it out even the first time," he moans and looks at Zeke.

Zeke nods firmly.

"Woman up Four, come on,"

Four scowls at Zeke before he heaves a huge, nervous breath.

Wait, Four was nervous? Why would he be nervous about what he was going to tell me?

"Tris, I was wondering if you would like to go to the football game tomorrow night and wear my extra jersey,"

My lips part in surprise.

Mainly the jocks girlfriends or really important friends wear their jerseys, so Four asking me to wear his jersey makes me feel slightly touched, yet very embarrassed at the same time.

"Like I said, you don't have to," Four rushes out when I was about to reply to his question.

_Yes._ I think. _I would like to go tomorrow and wear your jersey._

"I WAS going to say yes," I say while smirking. "But since you interrupted me. . ."

Four's eyes widen at my statement and I start laughing.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'd love to go,"

"Your despicable," Four sighs loudly and we all laugh.

Christina gushes about how cute of a couple we would make, while I on the other hand was thinking about how the whole school was going to react to me wearing his jersey tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up earlier than my alarm clock, about five minutes or so early.

For some reason, I was having mixed feelings about to today: I was excited, but nervous to go to school wearing Four's jersey. I was happy about going to my first ever school event game, but I was also terrified too.

I sigh and look at my desk. Four stopped by last night to give me his jersey and surprised me by giving me his varsity jacket as well. I throw my pajama's off of me and slip on Four's jersey.

The silky fabric of the jersey made goose bumps appear on my skin and I quickly throw on sweatpants so I would be more warm.

The jersey went down to about my mid thigh. Four's jersey practically swallowed me, you could not see me at all because I was practically hidden within the fabric.

I glance at the black and red varsity jacket, which also was probably going to make me look way smaller than I actually was. I slowly walk over to my desk and held up the jacket. The fabric from the jacket felt smooth under my touch and I read the back. There was a large white number Four that was outlined with red thread, along with the words, _Eaton _under the number Four.

That must be his last name.

Four Eaton. His name did have a ring to it.

I pull on the jacket and wrap it around me and head towards the vanity. Christina and Lauren were going to force me to wear makeup today to try and impress Four.

Christina and Lauren together are a bad combination, especially when it comes to shopping together. Lauren is probably Christina's second closet friend, after me.

All I do for makeup is apply foundation, bronzer, mascara, a bubble gum pink blush, and lined my eyebrows. Now that I think about it, that's a fuck load of makeup. I finish my makeup by applying a burgundy lipstick so the red outline on the number Four would stick out.

I then gather my hair up in a high pony tail and take a customized bow that Christina made last year to represent our school. She stared going to the football games last year, when Will asked her to go on a date there. I nod my head once, thinking that I actually looked decent.

"Your decked out," my mom said from behind her laptop with a smile. Why she was smiling, I don't know. She was currently typing up her vigil for grandma Agnes. Her funeral was going to be sometime in the middle of October.

That's how grandma Agnes would have wanted it. She always loved the month of October, it was probably because of all of the pumpkin flavored foods and the decorations. She loved pumpkin flavored food with a fiery passion.

"Too decked out," Caleb pipes up and throws an apple at me.

I easily catch it with one hand and bite into it.

Caleb and I talk to mom a little bit more before we both head out the door to school, like we usually do.

* * *

_**Four's POV**_

I wait at Tris's locker, like I usually do everyday so the two of us will be able to walk to Spanish class together.

I'm sporting my jersey today, along with the rest of the guys on the team.

Some of their girlfriends will probably be doing the same, wearing their boyfriends jersey numbers.

I go up on my tiptoes and try my hardest to spot out a familiar head of blonde hair.

Soon I do, just as the halls of the school become dead silent.

Tris is walking towards me, decked out in my extra jersey and my varsity jacket.

The varsity jacket is zipped all the way up, and I can see my jersey peeking out from the bottom of the jacket. My clothes practically swallow her whole, and she looks really cute in them.

"People have better things to stare at," Tris mutters to me when I'm in hearing distance.

She picks cautiously at the ends of my jersey.

"I don't think that," I say and I cannot help but smile. "You are a knock out."

She looks stunned and blushes the deepest shade of red I have ever seen.

That makes her look ten times more adorable than she actually is.

* * *

**Okay, the cliche football game has arrived! I had to include at least one game in this really long story that I'm writing :P**

**Question of the Day: What sports do you play? (And if you don't play sports: The last time you went to a school sporting event?)**

**Answer of the Day: I love running and learned how to throw knives (I suck, though :)) I also do a little archery  
;-)**

**Thanks again guys for getting this story to 170 reviews! It really means the world to me!**

**And sorry if their some mistakes, I haven't gotten the chance to edit the chapter yet. I will soon, though. Just hang in there, guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Tris's POV**_

"Bye, Caleb," I tell my brother and get out of the truck.

Even if I'm not already in the school, people are already staring at me, whispering to each other as I make my way towards the school.

"Is that Four's jersey?" a junior whispers enviously to her group of friends.

Only about five other girls besides me are wearing jerseys-either it's their boyfriends or their really close friends.

A group of preppy girls were muttering things together with jealous looks on their faces as I walk by them.

The leader tries tripping me, but I hop over her foot at the last-minute and open the door to the halls.

Everyone's eyes are glued on me with every step I make. It takes me a while to spot Four, which surprises me. He's one of the tallest people here at Chicago high, coming in at the height of 6 ft. 2.

"People have better things to stare at," I tell Four when he is in hearing distance.

I pick self-consciously at my jersey-the way that I always do when I'm nervous.

Despite what I said, Four is grinning at me. Why he would, I don't know. What I said was true.

"I don't think that," Four reassures me. He is smiling so wide now I'm surprised that it isn't hurting him. "You are a knock out."

I stare at him with wide eyes.

_Wait, what?_

Okay, I must be imagining this. There is no way that Four just called me a knock out with these people watching.

The compliment made my cheeks heat up and Four laughs slightly. Obviously I was blushing, and I was not happy about that.

"Come on, Trissy," he says, throwing an arm around my shoulder and bringing me into his side. "We are going to be late for Spanish if you don't hurry up."

I give Four an accusing look and he starts laughing at my face expression.

"Kidding, kidding," he laughs and I detach his arm from my shoulder so that I would be able to open my locker and put all of my textbooks in there, or all of my school books except for my humongous chemistry textbook and my Spanish homework from the night before.

I kick my locker door shut and fiddle with the lock so nobody would be able to get into my locker.

"Okay, number boy," I say with a slight smile. "Let's go,"

Four's arm instantly returns to its place on my shoulder and we walk down the hall together, talking about really random things, from Uriah's story about the time he found a fresh pepperoni pizza on the side-walk, still in perfectly mint condition. To the time when we watched Sinister together almost four weeks ago.

We arrive right outside Mr. Marshalls when Four bends his head down near by ear and whispers,

"Hey, did I ever tell you that you look really cute in my clothes? Especially when you are wearing my clothes and are blushing."

I bite my lip, feeling my cheeks heat up. Why out of all people was Four making me feel really embarrassed? Were most best friends like this or was it just us two?

"See, your blushing now," Four smiles, prodding his finger on my cheek over and over again until I slapped his hand away. "Stop it, we're going to be late," I tell him and he just rolls his eyes as he softly chuckles.

The two of us walk into the room and go in separate directions and sit down in our assigned seats.

The school day passes by really fast. The football players usually stay after school to practice for the game, along with their girlfriends and a couple of their friends.

Right now I was sitting in the bleachers with Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Will, and Lynn. Uriah, Zeke, and Four were in the locker rooms, getting ready for their practice and the huge game that is tonight.

"Tris and I have to do something at her house, we'll be back in about 15 minutes." Christina suddenly says when the guys get out of the locker room and run out on the football field. The number that catches my eye is the guy in the number four jersey, who is in fact my best friend. I can't see his face from under his football helmet, but it seems that he is looking directly at all of my friends and I.

My head snaps towards Christina's direction, and my eyes practically budge out of my skull.

"Excuse me?" I demand. Of course I don't have a say in this, because Christina is dragging me down the bleachers and off of the field towards the parking lot.

"We are dressing you up for your first football game," is all Christina tells me.

Great. I have now become Christina's life-sized Barbie doll.

I try thrusting my hand out of Christina's incredibly tight grasp.

"I can't leave!" I say through slightly gritted teeth. "Four trusted me to be here."

Christina sighs and says something about how we were not going to take long

* * *

_No way in hell am I wearing this._ Is the first thing that comes into my head when I see what Christina is making me wear. I'm still wearing Four's extra jersey, yes, it's just that now I'm wearing a skirt that goes down to my mid thighs. Some of the bottom of the jersey is gathered up and tied by a pony tail, the pony tail being at about my waist.

"Four will love it!" Christina exclaims happily.

I sigh. Christina is wanting to dress up a bit more than usual to impress my best guy friend.

Lauren nods her agreement and is grinning.

"You look really nice so far!" she exclaims and high fives me.

Christina called Lauren over to help me get more dressed up, or that's what they had said. God, I am going to kill these two for making me wear a skirt.

"Now it's time for the hair!" Christina then squeals and I open my mouth to protest argument, but before I know it Christina is turning on the curling iron and Lauren is getting to work on my hair.

_God, I am going to kill these two._ I think again and close my eyes, because that is what Christina and Lauren tell me to do. They wanted me to be surprised when I see the "great reveal," as they put it.

They removed all of my makeup and are doing it all over again. They shouldn't be doing my makeup over again, it was perfectly fine the way it was earlier today.

After what seems to be centuries, Christina and Lauren say that I can open my eyes, but not look in the mirror yet.

"Time for the eye liner," Christina says in a somewhat serious manner while holding up a pencil.

I shake my head rapidly back and forth.

_Anything but eyeliner. Eyeliner is out to get me._ Like I said, I have no say in this what so ever so they apply the eyeliner, and follow-up with mascara.

"You look so beautiful!" Lauren exclaims happily. "Look!"

I turn towards the mirror and my jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

This girl staring back at me is not me. It just can't be. I'm not as pretty as the girl I'm staring at. But deep down I know it's me, because Christina and Lauren form miracles, that's why. Now my hair is now curled in ringlets that go down to a few inches past my elbows. The eyeliner is making my blue eyes pop, making them look striking. My makeup is something I heard of called the smokey eye look, and my lips are a bright red color.

"Do you like it?" Christina asks, biting her lip because she is nervous for my response.

I cannot help it, I actually smile.

"I love it." I tell them and the two girls that made me look like this squeal together. I throw on a beanie to finish the new look I have and all three of us head out of my house and towards the high school, which is about a couple of minutes away from my house.

* * *

Christina had lied to me. We didn't take 15 minutes, we took a whole hour.

All of my friends that were here for the practice were down on the field, talking to Four, Zeke, and Uriah about god knows what.

Uriah whistles loudly as I approach everyone, and this causes Marlene to smack him across the head.

Lauren makes really bad fake trumpet noises before she announces loudly, "Behold! The new and improved Tris!"

"You look awesome!" Shauna exclaims and gives me a hug, and Marlene hugs me too, so the three of us are wrapped up in some sort of group hug.

I laugh sheepishly at my two friends.

Everyone else has now complimented me but Four. He is staring at me, his eyes wide and his jaw agape.

Zeke nudges Four and mutters something in his ear.

"You-you look really- he stutters and everyone laughs.

"I look?" I question, raising an eyebrow, waiting for Four to finish what he was saying.

Zeke says that the group is going to go to the concession stand and that we both can catch up. I have a feeling I wasn't imagining that he winks at Four just before he leaves, along with the rest of our friends.

Four and I are alone now.

He scratches the back of his neck nervously and is staring down at me as he speaks.

"You look good, Tris," he tells me. "Really_, really_, good. Beautiful, actually."

This makes me feel really embarrassed and now I feel like I'm blushing as red as a fire hydrant. Four is the first guy besides the people in my family to call me beautiful, and for some reason it makes me feel really special that he says this and not some other guy.

"Thanks," I say really quietly.

Four laughs and says,

"There's that blush I love," and brings me into his side, the two of us walking towards the concession stand.

* * *

"FOUR, RUN!" I shout at the top of my lungs, cupping my hands around my mouth so that my voice was about three times louder than it usually is.

The game was almost over, only twenty seconds left. Candor was in the lead by only a few points. If Four makes this touch down, our school would win the game. Four must have heard my yelling because he runs faster than before and throws the football high in the air, making the football do a perfect spiral as it is flying in the air.

From the other end of the field, Edward stares up at the ball in determination, ready to catch it.

_Come on, come on, come on._ I think and lean forward in anticipation. Edward leans backwards and falls, at the last-minute catching the football just as the buzzer rang out loudly.

I got up out of my seat and started cheering loudly, along with the rest of the people who went to my school.

Myra, Edward's girlfriend, is two people down from me, cheering probably the loudest out of all of us. I could see why. Edward's catch was amazing.

We had won. As fast as I can, I rush down the steps and make my way towards Four, my hair whipping behind me in the wind.

"Whoa!" Four exclaims as I rush into him and throw my arms around his neck and almost bring him down by wrapping my legs around his waist. I am, in my opinion, giving Four the worlds tightest hug. He stumbles back a bit, but he is hugging me back with just as much strength as I am. We stay like that, wrapped tightly in each others arms for what feels like decades.

Slowly, the two of us pull away and we are now staring at each other. My arms are slung over his shoulders. One of Four's hands are on the small of my back, the other is under one of my thighs to keep me held up in the position that we are in.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST KISS ALREADY!" I hear Zeke yell from about five feet away, followed by a bunch of people chanting, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" over and over again.

_Four isn't going to do it._ I think.

I am proven wrong, though, when I see Four leans forward only a few inches to connect his lips to mine. Around us, the crowd of people cheer louder as Four is kissing me. I can't do anything, I feel stiff and I am too stunned that Four actually is kissing me that it is making my head dizzy and that the world around me is spinning.

A few moments later Four pulls away, a crestfallen face expression on his face.

"I am so sorry," he splutters out. "Everyone wanted me to do it, and I felt like I had no choice-"

"Dammit Four, for the love of god, just shut up and let me kiss you!" I cut him off while feeling the corners of my mouth raise up in a smile.

Four at first looks confused. Then he adjusts to what I was saying and breaks out into the widest grin I have ever seen him give. He was practically beaming.

"You don't have to tell me twice," he says with a wink.

I laugh, brining my fingers into Four's soft dark brown hair and kissed him. The energy that was there the first time we kissed a week ago was still there, making me hear my heartbeat everywhere-my fingers, my head, even all the way down to my toes. My heart was beating so loud I swear Four could probably hear it.

Four sets me down back on my feet and tightly wraps both arms around my waist, bringing me closer into him. My legs felt weak, they would have already gave away if I wasn't holding onto him so tightly. He was the only guy I kissed, and he knew how to do it right.

"FOURTRIS IS OFFICALLY REAL EVERYONE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" I hear Christina squeal from somewhere and Four and I break away from the kiss. We were both smiling and Four's cheeks were red from slight embarrassment.

"Come on," Four says while grinning, wrapping our fingers together so that we were holding hands. "I have to tell you something."

* * *

_**Four's POV**_

"So," Tris starts as we walk towards my car. "What was it you want to tell me?"

It seemed to take decades to get away from the huge throng of people who were out on the field.

I just couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that Tris might actually like me.

When we reach my motorcycle, I let out a sigh. My neck felt warm, and I scratch the back of it with my open hand.

"I really like you, Tris. A lot, actually."

Tris stares up at me, her eyes wide in surprise.

_She should not surprised. She is perfect._

"You-you do?" she stutters and I nod my head. I felt much more brave than I was before, I feel like now I could tell her how I feel about her.

"Yeah," I find myself smiling wider. The smile hasn't left my face since the end of the football game. "Like I said, I really like you a lot."

Tris fumbles over her words as she tries convincing me that she wasn't pretty.

"Fine, you're not pretty, Tris. Your absolutely beautiful," I correct Tris, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

Tris looks like she's about to argue, but she doesn't, she just stays silent as I talk.

"So, are these feelings I have for you. Is this one-sided or. . ." I trail off mischievously

Tris now is laughing at me, but she is shaking her head.

"No, they are not," she says and in that moment I felt like the happiest person alive.

* * *

**Okay, Fourtris is almost together! They have now admitted their feelings for each other, now Four just has to woman up and ask Tris to be his girlfriend ;)**

**This is a random Question of the Day, but here it is:**

**Question of the Day: Favorite holiday?  
Answer of the day: Halloween or Christmas :)**

**Dang, this story is at 182 reviews! This is so amazing! :)**

**And I am not a very good person when it comes to understanding how football works, so if I messed up anything, I apologize!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Tris's POV**_

"Where are we even going?" I demand as Four sped around a corner. He insisted on taking me out somewhere to celebrate the victory of the football game. Was this a date? I honestly don't have a clue, but it could be a possibility. So that's what we were doing now

"It's a surprise," is all Four says. I couldn't see his face, but I had a feeling he was smiling.

This causes me to groan out in frustration, and for Four to start laughing slightly.

"I had enough cliché shit for the evening, you don't need to pull the 'it's a surprise' thing before we go on this date!"

Right now I feel really stupid for smiling at the fact I smiled as I said the word "date."

Four chuckles as the motorcycle slows down in front of the red light we now had to wait at.

"Hey now, I didn't say this was a date." he points out. He turns his head so he was looking directly at me. A wide smile was playing on his lips.

Okay, now this was really embarrassing. I-I didn't-" I find that I am stumbling over my own words and find that my cheeks feel like their becoming hotter and hotter at each attempt that I try to come up with an excuse. God, this was really, _really_ embarrassing.

"Hey, I'm kidding, Tris," he smiles so wide I think that it would hurt him. I also find myself smiling really wide, too. "This is going to be a date, but not exactly the most romantic type of date." He clears his throat awkwardly as he parks the motorcycle and scratches the back of his neck nervously. "I'm not exactly the most romantic person out there, I've only dated one person and I have messed that up really bad."

_He means Lauren._ I realized. However, their relationship was already rocky to begin with. Lauren was dared to go out with Four in her Freshman year. Then we were mutual acquaintances that argued all the time. We used to hate each other a lot, is pretty much what I am trying to say. It is that now we are really good friends who almost hang out every weekend.

"Thank god," I mutter and he laughs. We both get off of the motorcycle and I unbuckle my helmet. Four did the same. I insisted that Four had to wear a helmet too, no matter how much he protested. I mean, I guess if I was in his shoes I wouldn't blame him. I took the black helmet right from under his nose, this making him wear a purple helmet. (He got so mad at me. This was really hilarious to me.)

I frown at the reason he is laughing. Why the hell was he laughing, exactly? It was true. I absolutely am not the romantic type, especially when it comes to relationships. Never, in my whole life, have I been in any some-what or actual romantic relationship. Four was actually the first, out of all people. Which is weird, to be completely honest. I used to absolutely hate his guts because of some of the things he used to do to me.

"What?" I question. But Four ignores me, he keeps on laughing.

That conversation drops and we end up in a comfortable silence.

I knew where the date was going to be when we pulled into the parking lot of my favorite Chinese restaurant.

I freeze up slightly in shock. Wait, my _favorite _Chinese restaurant. How the hell did Four know this was my favorite Chinese restaurant!? I forgot to tell him how much I love this place.

"How did you-" I ask.

"Christina told me," Four buts in, he looks really embarrassed, his cheeks are flushing slightly in the neon light that was giving off the name of the Chinese Restaurant. "I asked her where you liked eating at and she said you loved this place."

He scratches the back of his neck again, which is a clear sign that he is nervous. He shouldn't be, I want Four to know that, but I am not sure how to tell him this, exactly. Doing something brave, I reach up and grab onto his hand, which was really warm enlaced in my cold hand. He stares down at our laced hands and then looks up at me in a state of complete shock. His state of surprise did not mean that he wasn't smiling. His smile was out of nervousness. I flash him a reassuring smile and the two of us walk into the building, hand in hand.

The smell of egg roles from the buffet tables overwhelms me, and I could not help but smile. A load of good memories really came from this place. Caleb and I love eating here, we have since we were little kids. A memory comes to my mind and I giggle slightly when seeing the exact table where the memory happened. Caleb and I were eating here with Christina, Uriah, my aunt Katherine, Uncle Kurt, and my four cousins, along with Stacey (one of my cousins) good friend Wil (although he spells his name with one 'L', unlike my best friend.) . My cousin Brendon (who is now 18, a year older than I am,) said that he would be able to try sushi without spitting it back up. He succeeded. . . or at least he did for the first few moments. His face then contorted and all of his insides came out from what he ate that day. Let's just say that Aunt Katharine was furious at Brendon.

Four gives me a questioning look, but the smile doesn't fade from his face.

"Should I even ask?"

"I'll tell you later. Are we getting take out or are we sitting in the restaurant?"

"The classic take out," Four gives me a cheesy smile and I roll my eyes and state, "The sappiness is strong with this one," causing him to laugh hard.

An Asian girl who was my age walked towards us. With long black hair and big brown eyes, I instantly recognized her and smiled. This was my good friend Michelle. We have been friends since 8th grade, but she goes to a different school about 15 to 20 minutes away from Chicago so I don't see her much. She is also a good friend of Stacey's, that's how we met.

"TRIS!" she exclaims happily, receiving confusion from her boss.

We both hug, leaving Four to stand there with a really confused expression on his face.

"And is this your boyfriend?!" she squeals slightly in the "fangirl," language at the thought and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. She was just as bad as Christina and Lauren. I knew Fangirl language because that's how I end up after watching _Red Band Society_ on Foxx.

"Something like that," Four smiles kindly in greeting at Michelle. "I'm Four, Tris's best friend and date for this evening,"

Michele squeals loudly again and I give Four a look, the corners of my mouth tugging upward. "Hey now. Who said you were my best friend?"

"I did, duh," Four says as if this is the most obvious thing in the world and I break out into a fit of laughter.

Michelle smiles widely. "You two are the cutest," she coos and then walks so she is standing behind the counter. "Are you eating here or is this takeout?"

"Take out," I say.

Michelle sighs slightly in disappointment at my response. "Damn," she says. She then composes herself and grins, despite the fact Four and I weren't staying. "We _need_ to hang out when Brendon, Stacey, Meeka, Wil, and Reese come to town next month!"

I smile my agreement and then my smile fades because I know the reason they were coming: Grandma Agnes's funeral.

"Okay, so what would you two like?"

Four and I give Michelle our orders and she walks somewhere to the other side of the restaurant pitcher of water. She was speaking to an elderly couple who are sitting in a booth.

"Who are Brendon, Stacey, Meeka, Wil, and Reese?" he asks curiously.

"All of them are my cousins except for Wil, Wil is a good friend of ours."

Four stiffens slightly and I can't help but laugh.

"No need to get jealous there, tiger," I laugh at Four's face expression. It was priceless. I swear that it could be the next biggest internet meme, the caption possibilities being endless. "Wil is gay."

Four heaves out a breath of relief.

"Good, I don't need anyone to compete for you,"

I raise my eyebrows up and he instantly slaps his palm onto his forehead so that he was face palming himself. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" I smirk widely. "Yup,"

While waiting for the food, Four and I hold random conversations about the most pointless things: the cousins we have, favorite pizza toppings, Harry Potter, and at one point we even argued about which came first: the chicken or the egg.

"How the fuck did the egg get there without the chicken!?" I demanded, throwing my hands out in front of me. I was trying to prove a point, I just had to win this argument. Four scoffs and rolls his eyes at me "Well then where the hell did the egg come from?" Four points out with a teasing smile.

I slump my shoulders slightly in defeat and Four beams happily at his mini victory. Before I knew it, Michelle came back with our food.

"You guys can feed a whole army with this, you know that?" she asks with a laugh, holding up one of the massive plastic bags with our takeout food in it. Yes, we did say bags, Four and I ordered so much it ended up taking up two bags.

I shrug simply with an innocent smile and we say our goodbyes before heading out the door.

* * *

Four and I then drove to my house after picking up the food, where we created a fort in the living room, similar to the one that we made last week with our friends when the power went out.

In advance, Four asked if he could stay over so we could hang out. My mom happily obliged to the idea, but it took a while for my dad to agree. Four and I agreed that lounging around in a sweaty football jersey and a shitload of makeup was not really comfortable, so Four changed in the guest room into a baggy Dauntless raiders sweatshirt and sweats while I changed into gray sweatpants and a black Star Wars hoodie that Stitch from Lilo and Stitch was on it. Stitch looked different because instead of his signature blue skin we all came to know, he has green skin and is dressed up like Yoda and is carrying a lightsaber. To say the least, Stitch was suppose to be Yoda.

"So," Four starts between a mouthful of ramen noodles. "What do you usually do in the past when you wouldn't go to football games?"

"Lounge around and watch movies, mostly Star Wars, Harry Potter, that sort of thing, really."

Four fiddles awkwardly with his chopsticks and I clutch my stomach from laughter. Four was such a failure at the simple task of holding chopsticks. He sighs angrily in defeat and stands up.

"I'm going to get a fork," he says while he is in his frustrated state,.

"No you are not," I say with a sigh and grab onto his wrist so it would keep him right where he was.

He glances down at me, and then my small hand on his wrist. "You know what would make me sit down?" I shrug and say no.

"If I would get a kiss." At this I smack Four on the shoulder as he laughs at me.

When we calm down I ask,

"Do you know what would make me kiss you?" I ask, a teasing smirk finding its way on my face.

Four shrugs and says no, just like I had done earlier.

"If you properly learned to use chopsticks."

Four just glowers at me and I laugh as he grouchily sits down next to me. I turn my attention back to an egg role that was in a take out container and easily pick up my chopsticks and maneuver them the way Michelle taught me how to when I was a Freshman. We made a deal: if Michelle taught me how to use chopsticks, I would teach Michelle how to skateboard. (Skateboard was a hidden hobby I love to do, no one really knows this except for Christina, Uriah, Lauren, Michelle and Four.)

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Four staring at me. So, I stop what I am doing and look at him.

"Why are you staring at me?"

He shrugs simply.

"Because your beautiful,"

"Don't fucking use a _Fault In Our Stars _reference on me now," I state blandly with a small smile and Four just smiles innocently, causing me to flick a piece of broccoli off of a plate directly at him. My aim wasn't really the best. I was trying to aim for his forehead, but, it was my luck that I hit his chin.

"What? It's true. You didn't need to put on makeup to impress me, you know,"

He wiggles his eyebrows and I scoff, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hey," I then point an accusing finger at him. "Christina made me, I had no choice! I didn't even want to wear makeup in a first place. Who wears makeup to a sweaty football game!?"

Four rolls his eyes and leans his head so that it was resting in his palm. A mock look of concentration was on his face. "Let's see, name one person who wears makeup to a football game?"

"Eric?" I suggest and Four breaks down laughing to the point that he is crying. Four had such a contagious laugh that I joined in with him so we were just laughing.

"He wears guy liner, I swear," I yelp out in protest as Four's hand move towards my stomach. I know what he's up to.

Oh, like hell that's happening. You see, I made the world's largest mistake by telling Four that I was one of the most ticklish prone people out there and he uses that against me.

"You touch me, you die," I warn him, trying to give Four my best evil glare.

He just looks at me with innocence and before he has the chance to tickle me, I go for the attack and instead tickle him. Four had also made a huge mistake by telling me he was ticklish, too. It was one of his greatest weaknesses.

Who would have thought that the tough, athletic Four had a really girlish sort of giggle when he was being tickled?

"You-you are e-evil!" Four squeaks out in between his laughs. He collapses back and I get on top of him so that I was straddling him.

"Say uncle?" I suggest and tickle the small of his back, where the great Four was most ticklish at.

Tears of laughter were forming in Four's eyes.

"N-never!" he wails out, thrashing around furiously on the ground to try to get me to stop. No matter how much Four was squirming, I tried my hardest to not move around and to keep still. My hands now hover under his arms and Four stops laughing, much to my confusion.

My eyes move away from my hands and I look at Four's face, which was mere inches away from mine.

His dark blue eyes were speckled with an even darker shade of blue. This had me slightly worried, I have never seen Four like this before.

"Four?" I ask, my voice coming out quiet.

Four shakes his head, much to my confusion.

"Do me a favor," he says. "And don't call me that."

"What do I call you then?" came my reply.

Four leans up and whispers in my ear,

"Nothing. Yet." His breath fanned warmly on my ear and I shudder slightly. Four laughs quietly at this, and out of the corner of my eyes I see a smile. He's been doing that a lot, lately. Damn, that is obvious, that is for sure.

"Why are you scared, Tris?" he teases lightly with a smile.

"I am not scared," I scoff and roll my eyes.

Though Four then proves me wrong by kissing my earlobe, which causes me stiffen at once. From my earlobe, Four kisses the side of my face and makes a trail of kisses all the way to the corner of my mouth. Unintentionally, I let out a quiet but audible sigh, which causes the tips of Four's ears to flush a pale pink color. I find that I am now very embarrassed by my stupid actions too.

I am about to say something when Four says,

"Tickle time," against my skin.

Realization hits me and before I can escape Four starts tickling my stomach as if there was no tomorrow. I try to quiet down my laughs because of my sleeping family members. However, I just couldn't stop laughing, no matter how hard I tried not

"Your-despicable!" I get out from between laughs.

Four chuckles his acknowledgement and is still continuing to make me suffer by tickling me.

_What did I do to deserve this?_ I silently beg no one in particular.

* * *

**Hey guys! ****I'm just going to say this now: Thank you guys so much for 200 reviews! I honestly thought this story wouldn't go as far as it did! :)**

**Question of the Day: Do you guys want to meet Tris's cousins and see more of Michelle in future chapters? (And be completely honest, you guys! :))**

**Again, thank you guys so much, and I'll talk to you guys when I upload the next chappie! **

**Audios from,**

**Ali (also known as Imlegit_Demigod) (Damn, I really need to change my user name P)**


End file.
